Una Nueva Vida Lejos de Él
by Amyzeth Potter
Summary: hay veces que las cosas no son como las creemos, que mal interpretamos lo que vemos, y que puede traer decisiones, de las cuales no medimos sus consecuencias cuando nos ciega el dolor por lo que creemos una traicion.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la señora JK Rowling, claro excepto los que no conoscan_

* * *

Saliendo del hospital iba una joven de aproximadamente 19 años, iba con una sonrisa en labios, caminaba con mucha prisa por que había quedado con su novio de comer en un restaurante cerca, porque le había mandado una lechuza donde le decía que le tenía una noticia muy importante que darle y ella también tenía una noticia que sabía que haría feliz a su novio.

El nombre de la chica, Lily Evans era medimaga, y trabajaba en San Mungo, cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes esmeralda, alta, figura esbelta y muy hermosa, era muy buena en su trabajo y muy querida por sus compañeros de trabajo en especial por el director del hospital que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Su novio era James Potter, era auror, jugaba quidditch en sus ratos libres, por lo cual tenía un cuerpo de infarto, con músculos muy marcados, su cabello lo más característico de él alborotado y de color negro azabache, sus ojos de color café como chocolate derretido, muy atractivo y popular en su trabajo, aunque también llamaba la atención donde quiera que fuera.

Por lo visto ese día iba a ser un día de noticias ya que a pesar que no pasaban de las 2 de la tarde ya había recibido 2 noticias una la más importante de toda su vida y la más hermosa que alguien habría de recibir.

***flash back***

Llevaba días sintiendo se un poco mal, pero no había querido preocupar a su novio así que decidió ir primero al doctor y hacerse unos análisis para ver que tenia, y ahí iba, caminando despacio al consultorio de sus amigo y colega y jefe ya que era el director del hospital.

- Buenos días doctora Evans, el doctor Sanders la está esperando- dijo con una sonrisa la recepcionista.

- Muchas gracias Ann- dijo la pelirroja correspondiendo a la sonrisa, y caminando a la puerta.

- Hola Mike buenos días, ¿como estas? Ya te traje los resultados de mis exámenes.

- Si Lily, siéntate, estoy bien gracias y tu como te has sentido- dijo el abriendo el sobre que le había dado ella.

- Pues igual con muchas nauseas en la mañana y ya pero pues es solo cuando me levanto y uno que otro mareo durante el día pero nada del otro mundo aparte de eso.

- Qué bueno, por cierto hoy recibí un fax de Sídney Australia

- ¿Enserio? Y ¿que decía?

- Que necesitaban un director para el nuevo hospital que van a abrir y pues me dijeron que si había en el hospital alguien con la capacidad de dirigir el hospital

- Órale o sea que vas a irte para allá Que vamos a hacer sin un jefe como tu ¿eh? Y ¿cuando te vas? - dijo Lily con una sonrisa en labios

- Espera Lily, nadie dijo que yo me iba a ir, decía que si había ALGUIEN en el hospital, y pues bueno estaba pensando que quizás a ti te gustaría el puesto, mira no te estoy presionando, que te parece si vas a casa y lo piensas y lo platicas con tu novio y mañana me dices si aceptas o no el puesto ¿ok?- dijo el doctor mirando con una sonrisa el papel de su mano que confirmaban sus sospechas - y respecto a tus exámenes solo tengo que decir que no hay nada malo en ti solo que tienes los síntomas normales de un embarazo, felicidades pelirroja.- dijo levantándose para abrazar a la chica.

Lily todavía estaba en shock aunque tenía una sonrisa en labios, embarazada ¿ella?, de… ¿james?, reacciono cuando sintió el abrazo de su colega y casi se pone a saltar - no puedo creerlo, te juro que no me había pasado por la cabeza ese resultado, gracias Mike, y respecto a la propuesta solo te prometo que lo pensare y la comentare con James pero no te aseguro nada-.

***fin del flash back****

Más tarde le llego la lechuza donde le decía james que tenían que hablar en el restaurante al cual se dirigía en esos momentos. Miro su reloj las 2 en punto quizás ya hubiese llegado o quizás ¿no? Solo le quedaba dar la vuelta a la esquina y lo sabría antes de entrar ya que si había llegado lo vería por el gran vidrio que tenía el lugar. Y al dar la vuelta lo vio, sentado en una mesa pero no solo, estaba con una chica que había visto un día cuando fue con él a su trabajo no se acordaba como se llamaba pero eso era lo menos que le importaba, ahí estaba el besándola y ella sentada en sus piernas revolviéndole su cabello.

Se quedo parada viendo la escena, y una lagrimas se resbalaron de sus ojos, y sus manos se fueron directo a su vientre acariciándolo.

- No te preocupes mi bebe vamos a salir a delante, no necesitamos de él para nada, y por lo visto iba a terminar nuestra relación por irse con esa- para esto ya iba de regreso para el hospital, pero decidió quedarse un momento en el parque cercano. - no creo que le importáramos mucho, creo que voy a aceptar el trabajo que me ofreció Mike y así podremos empezar una nueva vida.- se seco las lagrimas y siguió su camino al hospital.

Se dirigió a la oficina del director.

- Hola Ann ¿esta Mike dentro?

- Si doctora pase.

- Hola Mike ya regrese y ya te tengo una respuesta - cerro los ojos y vio otra vez la escena, suspiro, para no dejar escapar lagrimas - acepto el trabajo en donde sea.

- Lily ¿estas bien?, quiero decir, te ves mal ¿sucedió algo? ahora vete a casa y ya mañana me dices, no tomes así una decisión no importa lo que haya pasado.

- No Mike ya tome mi decisión, me voy a ir ¿ok? Me voy a mi casa pero a recoger mis cosas, esta bien que me vaya mañana para allá

- Si pero no hay por que apresurar… - la frase se quedo en el aire al ver la mirada fría de la pelirroja - avisare que llegaras mañana allá voy a reservar un lugar en el translador de las 10 de la mañana.

- Si esta bien muchas gracias Mike, por cierto no quiero que nadie sepa donde estoy y te agradecería que guardaras el secreto y otra cosa el lugar en el transbordador resérvalo con el nombre de Chantal Brooke.

Lily se fue a su casa, y recogió sus cosas con algunos hechizos, acomodo todo, lo minimizo, y los guardo en su bolsa, se fue a un hotel en el mundo muggle donde se registro con el nombre de Chantal Brooke.

James estaba preocupado, Lily no había llegado a la cita a la hora de la comida, justo el día que se había decidido en pedirle matrimonio, cosa que no se había llevada a cabo por que ella no había llegado.

Sirius su mejor amigo de todo el mundo, un joven alto de cabello ligeramente largo, de porte atlético, muy, muy pero muy guapo, de unos hermosos ojos grises, le dijo que no se preocupara que quizá había tenido mucho trabajo que no había podido salir a comer, sin embargo, aunque parecía una razón lógica, James no la acepto ya que cuando eso sucedía ella le avisaba. Así que decidió ir a buscarla al día siguiente acompañado de Sirius.

Cuando llegaron al hospital la enfermera de turno no les supo dar razón y les dijo que el director del hospital no se encontraba, así que se fueron al departamento que rentaba Lily, del cual James tenía llaves, entraron y oh sorpresa estaba vació.

-pero que…- dijo un James aturdido entrando al departamento.

-…..- entrando después de su amigo- que paso acá, por que no está la pelirroja- dijo Sirius que estaba igual que su amigo.

- ¿puedo ayudarles en algo señores?- dijo una voz de mujer desde la puerta- ah buenos días señor Potter.

- buenos días señora Hicks- dijo James dirigiéndose a la mujer reconociéndola como la casera de Lily (en realidad ex casera pero bueno)- vine a buscar a Lily pero su departamento está vacío.

- pues la señorita Evans ayer me dijo que iba a desocupar la habitación y en la noche me entrego las llaves y se despidió.

-no, no puede ser- se decía James a cada palabra dicho por la señora, no podía crees que su Lily se hubiese ido y el no por enterado, lo había dejado y no había dicho nada-¿le dijo a donde?

La mujer solo negó con la cabeza, Sirius reaccionando antes que su amigo lo tomo de los hombros y se despidió de la señora se desaparecieron de ahí y se fueron a casa.

James no cavia todavía en la noticia, estaba ido y no tenia cabeza para nada, en esta solo estaba el por qué Lily se había ido asi sin avisar, si decirle por que se iba, alguna razón, excusa o lo que sea, y el la amaba y ella también a él, cuantas veces había hablado de formar una familia, sus hijos, y ellos dos, ¿donde estaban esos planes?, donde estaba todo lo que habían platicado tantas veces cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts

Lo mismo pensaba Lily, sentada en la estación de transbordadores, esperando la salida del suyo, cuantas promesas y ninguna cumplida, pero no se iba a dejar caer por algo asi, claro que le dolia, era humana, sin embargo ya había alguien mas en su vida alguien igual o incluso podría llegar a ser mas importante que James, su hijo, su bebe, y el ahora necesitaba de ella y ella de el asi que por el y por ella misma no se iba a dejar caer, tenia que estar bien para su bebe por que el sería muy feliz.

-pasajeros del translador de las 10 AM con destino a Sídney favor de pasar por la puerta 3.

Lily se levanto y vio a Mike que la había ido a despedir que la miraba con tristeza y preocupación, no había mencionado la ausencia de James ahí asi que supuso que era la razón por la cual la pelirroja había hecho lo que había hecho, cuando oyo el anuncio se levanto y le dio un gran abrazo y le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la cabeza, después se separaron.

-cuidate mucho ¿si? Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes dónde voy a estar, cuídate y cuida a tu bebe

-si muchas gracias por todo Mike, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pero es necesario para que no me encuentre y no me haga mas daño. -separo enfrente de el saco su varita y lo apunto, luego dijo claro y fuerte- obliviate- un destello salió de la varita y ella agarro su bolsa y se fue, dejando a Mike todavía en transe, quien ya no la alcanzo a ver cruzar la puerta.

A las 10 en punto partió el transbordador y Lily con el, dejando toda su vida, y su dolor ahí con la esperanza de poder rehacer su vida al lado de su hijo que en unos meses nacería, eso era su bebe una esperanza, y como había decidido cambiar de nombre el nunca la ubicaría

* * *

_Llegando con una nueva historia ya la tenia pero no la habia publicado aqui, espero que sea de su agrado_

_AMY_


	2. conociendo gente

**_Capitulo 2 Conociendo gente_**

Sintio como un gancho la jalara y prefirió cerrar los ojos se agarro mas fuerte a la tetera que se usaba se translador, cuando sintió el piso firme abrió los ojos y miro donde estaba, era casi igual que en Londres, lo único que cambiaba era la bandera, salió a la sala de espera y entonces vio a una pareja ya grandes, el señor iba vestido de blanco con un letrero que decía "Lily Evans" , se acerco a el y le tendio la mano.

-buenas tardes Lily Evans para servirle- dijo con una sonrisa

- buenas tardes Dra. Evans John Nicols, y ella es mi esposa Karime, un gusto conocerla- ambos la saludaron y la sra. Nicols la abrazo.

- el gusto es mio, muchas gracias por venir a traerme

- no hay de que querida- dijo la señora Karime a Lily- te vamos a llevar a tu departamento, esta cerca del hospital y ya esta arreglado, claro que si tu quieres algún cambio puedes hacerlo, es en una parte muggle- dijo caminando junto a la pelirroja ya saliendo de la estación.

-hay muchas gracias la verdad eso de los arreglos de la casa no son lo mío, la verdad se lo agradezco Sra. Nicols no sabe el gran favor que me hizo.- dijo subiendo al auto de los Nicols

-de nada cariño, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que puedes pedírmela, pero dime Karime, después que veas tu departamento te llevaremos al hospital y de ahí te invitamos a la casa a comer y para que conozcas a nuestros hijos

Con toda esa atención Lily se sentía muy bien, hasta se le había olvidado sus penas amorosas, la compañía y el que la tuviesen ocupada le venia muy bien. Veía todo con curiosidad, todo le parecía facinante cuando vio a un joven parecido a el y fue cuando regreso a su realidad, volvió su mirada al frente y volvió a hablar

-Disculpe DR. Nicols, usted sabe ¿donde me puedo cambiar el nombre? Es que la verdad ya no quiero seguir usando mi nombre real, quiero que todos mis documentos pasen a otro nombre- la pareja se la quedo mirando y se vio obligada a contar su historia, y las razones por las cuales se veía obligada según ella a cambiar de nombre y de vida, razones que para la pareja no se le hicieron suficientes, sin embargo se ofrecieron a llevarla al registro civil tanto muggle como mágico y a presentarla al personal con el nombre de Chantal Brookes.

Después de haber ido a los dos registros civiles y hacer todos los primeros trámites que los tendría que seguir unos días despues, fueron al departamento de Lily, ella dejo sus cosas, y de ahí partieron al hospital. Ahí todos el personal la miraba con curiosidad, recorrió el hospital y se presento con todos, le fue asignada su oficina, en la que según ella iba a tratar de estar lo menos posible ya que lo mas importante para ella era estar con los pacientes, entro a su oficina, la ojeo era amplia muy linda y acogedora, miro los papeles que había en el escritorio y suspiro por el trabajo que le esperaba a partir de el dia siguiente.

Fueron a la casa de los Nicols para la comida y ahí conoció a Charles y Sahara Nicols con quienes por ser casi de la misma edad (Charles le llevaba 5 años y Sahara 3)se llevaron de maravilla, mas tarde llego Margareth (Maggi para los amigos) la prometida de Charles. Al final del día ya tenía unos buenos amigos y una familia ya que los Nicols casi la adoptaron, ya que le habían dicho que ya la querían como parte de la familia y que eran su familia, ya entrada la noche la llevaron a su casa.

Para el viernes de la siguiente semana Lily ya había agarrado el ritmo de trabajo, se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo hogar y amigos y también ya había finalizado todos los tramites para su cambio de nombre, y con todas las de la ley tanto muggle como mágica era ahora Chantal Brookes. Se sentía satisfecha de su actual vida y era feliz mientras no pensara en James.

Mientras Lily se acostumbraba a su nueva vida, James seguía desecho con su desaparición la había buscado por todo el país, había ido incluso a hogwarts para hablar con Dumbledor, sin embargo no había conseguido nada ni una sola pista era como si se hubiese espumado de la faz de la tierra. El la quería, la quería con toda su alma y sin embargo ella se había ido sin pensar en el. Pensaba seguir buscándola en los lugares que ella hubiese querido vivir, Estados Unidos, Francia, España, Italia, Japón en algún lugar de esos debía estar porque eran los países que mas le gustaban y cuando la viera le pediría una explicación del por que se fue, eso estaba pensando cuando entro Sirius junto con Remus charlando.

-Hola Jimmy en que piensas- dijo Sirius al ver a su amigo mirando por la ventana

-En donde podría estar Lily, no he sabido nada de ella y ya no aguanto mas la preocupación han sido 2 semanas y nada no hemos sabido nada- dijo volteándose a ver a sus amigos

-Sabes James -dijo Remus- quizá esta enojada, algo le hiciste sin darte cuenta y pues no se lo que se le hizo mas fácil es irse

- Remus si asi hubiese sido me lo hubiese dicho ella me decía todo lo que no le gustaba y sabes que hacia hasta lo imposible para cambiarlo

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con James, Remus, sabes que Lily nunca se quedaba cayada, y si ¿la obligaron a irse? Quizá mortifagos la amenazaron

-Claro que no Sirius, ella no les teme, sabes que no es una cobarde ella no huye de los problemas y aunque asi hubiese sido ya hubiera mandado una lechuza o se hubiese comunicado con Dumbledor y sin embargo el tampoco sabe nada y se quedo también preocupado cuando lo fui a ver y le conté la situación.

- Entonces ni él sabe, y entonces que piensas hacer ya hemos buscado por prácticamente toda Inglaterra tanto muggle con mágico y no hay rastros, también en el hospital no nos dijeron nada.

-Pues lo único que me queda hacer Remus ir a buscarla pienso tomar mis vacaciones a partir del lunes, me deben mucho tiempo puesto que no las he tomado desde que entre a trabajar

-Entonces también pediré las mias ya sabes hermano que no te voy a dejar solo y que te voy a acompañar

-Yo también quiero ir chicos ya saben merodeadores juntos en las buenas y en las malas

Ya estando de acuerdo Sirius y James se dirigieron a la oficina de Alastor Moody a pedir sus vacaciones quien les dio un sermón de que no era recomendable por que los iban a necesitar sin embargo como ellos no habían pedido sus vacaciones no se las pudo negar aunque la idea no fuese de su agrado. Remus fue a hablar con Dumbledor para ver si le daba permiso (ya que trabajaba para el), el director se mostro muy accesible y le dio el permiso, ya que también estaba preocupado por Lily.

Así se pasaron todo el fin de semana pensando cual seria la escala de los lugares a los que irían, contaban con 3 meses, y aproximadamente planeaban tardarse 2 semanas por país.

Y dio comienzo la misión búsquemos a Lily.

* * *

_Hasta aqui otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado_


	3. Noticias y confesiones parte 1

**_Capitulo 3 Noticias y confesiones parte 1_**

Habían pasado ya 4 meses desde que había llegado a Sídney, y ya se había acostumbrado claro a veces se descubría llorando por todo lo que había dejado atrás, su familia, sus amigos y al amor de su vida, por eso se concentraba siempre en su trabajo evitando lo más posible pensar en este último, pero como no hacerlo, si el fruto del amor que habían sentido se estaba reflejando en lo que crecía cada día más en ella, ya iba en el 5° mes de embarazo, era uno bueno ya que solo los primeros 3 meses le dio nauseas y mareos pero hasta eso eran muy leves por lo cual puedo seguir su ritmo de vida de manera normal, su elfina la ayudaba mucho con el quehacer, la comida, estaba muy feliz y en su día libre se había dedicado a arreglar la habitación que seria para su bebe, estaba al lado de la de ella, la había pintado de verde y el techo de color blanco, si era niña le pondría flores y otros adornos coloridos y si era niño lo adornaría con snitchs y/o animalitos, había comprado poco a poco la cuna, una lámpara, algunos peluches y otros juguetes que ayudan al desarrollo psicomotor del niño.

Ese día le tocaba ir a hacerse su ultrasonido de control y estaba tan emocionada ya que también le dirían el sexo de su bebe, era algo emocionante para ella ya que a partir de esa cita empezaría a buscarle un nombre había pensado en varios pero uno que solo el recordarlo le dolía, siempre terminaba siendo el ganador entre todas las opciones. Llego justo a tiempo al área de ginecología, antes que la llamaran.

- Doctora Brookes pase por favor- dijo la enfermera mirando a Lily, con un expediente en mano

- Gracias Michelle - entro y cuando vio a su colega en doctor alto, castaño y de ojos azules, porte atlético, y una mirada penetrante, fue cuando pensó nuevamente en James, que estaría haciendo, con quien estaría, seguiría con aquella chica Montserrat ahora se acordaba como se llamaba esa fulana que le había quitado al amor de su vida y al padre de su hijo, pero igual la decisión de dejarlo había sido de ella y solo de ella, cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada y había puesto su bolso frente a ella.

- Buenos días Chantal ¿como te has sentido?

- Hola Christofer pues muy bien muchas gracias, como ya se empieza a sentir sus movimientos y pataditas, luego llega en el momento menos indicado pero pues ya que le hago eso me indica que está sano y fuerte, listo para dar guerra- y se empezó a reír de su propio comentario.

- Qué bueno que estés muy a gusto acá, sabes te estás acostumbrando muy bien a todo esto- dijo esto dirigiéndola a una cama de pacientes,- creí que te costaría más trabajo por lo que te mudaste y todo eso pero veo que no

- Vaya confianza ¿eh? Ja ja si la verdad fue muy difícil al principio llegar a un lugar que no conoces, ni conoces a nadie, con un nuevo puesto de trabajo y esperar un bebe la verdad si es muy complicado de asimilar pero ya ves uno tiene que salir a delante y superarlo rápido, te juro que mi bebe es el que me ha ayudado mucho, por el es que no me regresé desde el primer momento en que pise este país y claro también a los Nicols que me han acogido como parte de su familia - sonrió cuando vio la imagen proyectada ya que con un hechizo vio a su bebe como estaba en su matriz, en posición fetal ( es decir encogidito con los bracitos y piernitas encogidas) y chupándose su dedito gordo de su manita

- Si los Nicols son muy buenas personas, todos ellos, a mí también me ayudaron mucho cuando empecé a trabajar en este hospital y les guardo un gran respeto y agradecimiento por ello-dijo mirando a su paciente y entonces volvió su vista al bebe- Mira que comelón va a ser- dijo mirando la imagen riendo

- Chris me dijiste que me ibas a decir el sexo hoy

- Si pero tu bebe no ayuda sabes así como esta parece como si quisiera que no lo vieran es muy tímido - ante esto Lily pensó "nada que ver con James"

- Si verdad tal vez si le hablo pueda hacer que se deje ver - dijo empezando a acariciar su vientre - bebe mi vida soy tu mami mi amor y quiero saber si puedo saber si eres niño o niña para que termine de adornar tu habitación y te busque un nombre entonces ¿si me dejas?- en cuanto empezó a escuchar la voz de su mama se quedo quieto y dejo de chupar su dedito y cuando ella termino de hablar el bebe se empezó a estirar y dio una patadita, dejando ver así su sexo

- Mira si funciono es un niño Chantal muchas felicidades, sabes tu hijo es muy obediente, hay muchos bebes que por más que le hablen muy bonito nada mas no obedecen y no se sabe que son hasta que nacen

- Gracias Chris ojala y si sea cierto, eso que sea obediente o tal vez solo vaya a hacerlo conmigo y en la escuela sea un desastre

- Y entonces como se va a llamar el pequeño campeón

- No lo sé todavía estoy buscando un nombre, sabes lo curioso que desde que inicie a buscar uno solo me centre en el de niños y ninguno de niña aunque de niña me gusta mucho Rosemarie y Alice quizá así le iba a poner pero de niño me gustan varios pero el que más Harry - "y también James" pensó- pero aun no me decido si ese va a hacer

- Ah ok entonces será el pequeño Harry de mientras y ya que te decidas por un nombre me avisas para llamarlo como tu digas

- Si claro pues muchas gracias Christofer nos vemos el próximo mes

Del otro lado del mundo ósea en Inglaterra tres amigos estaban en un bar después de haber salido del trabajo, hacia 15 días que habían llegado de andar por varios países buscando información de Lily Evans y no había dado resultados, habían buscado tanto en los registros mágicos como muggles en cada uno de los países muchas personas habían entrado a ellos algunos como turistas y otros como migrantes pero ninguno cumplía la descripción de la persona que buscaban , en Italia creyeron que la habían encontrado pero no, era otra mujer que casualmente cumplía con casi todos los requisitos solo era un poco más alta y piel bronceada (la de Lily era muy blanca), era joven de ojos verdes y cabello rojo, delgada, sin embargo James con solo verla, no le latió el corazón como lo hacía con ella, con su Lily, su Pelirroja, la mujer de su vida.

El hombre miro a sus amigos y brindo

- Por ustedes amigos míos, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, no sé que habría hecho si ustedes- dijo este

- Ni que lo digas Hermano, sabes que para eso están los amigos, no te íbamos a dejar ir solo, me ofendes al pensar eso- dijo el otro joven

- Si James, Sirius tiene razón sabes que aunque no quisieras te íbamos a acompañar por que Lily también es nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos por ella

- Ayer que fui a ver a Dumbledor le pregunte si había sabido algo pero me dijo que estaba igual que nosotros y tenía la misma información que nos dio en nuestra última carta

Ellos mientras estaban en su búsqueda habían estado en comunicación constante con Dumbledor vía lechuza, le preguntaban al director prácticamente cada semana si sabía algo pero el siempre les decía que no, que no había rastro de ella.

- Sabes James quizá no quiere ser encontrada y Remus tenía razón quizá algo le hiciste y por eso se fue, tal vez te vio en pleno ligue o yo q se

- Sirius no seas idiota, James ya no es así desde que empezó a salir con Lily a finales de 6°, tu sabes que él la ama con toda su alma, verdad James?

- Si Remus, así es el amo con toda mi alma y nunca le faltaría de esa forma -acababa de decir eso cuando como un flash recordó el beso con Montserrat- esperen y ¿si eso fue? Hay no, no puede ser Sirius y tu tienen razón

- Que paso james no nos asustes

- Lo que pasa es que…

***FLASH BACK***

Había llegado al lugar en donde se había quedado de ver con Lily, eran 15 minutos antes que dieran las 2, había salido temprano de su trabajo porque quería llegar antes que ella al restaurant donde le pediría matrimonio, estaba tan nervioso aun mas que cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso de 4 años y medio, y él había comentado algo de casarse cuando terminaran Hogwarts, pero ella no había querido ya que quería estudiar medimagia y sabia que si se casaba no iba a poder con la carrera y el llevar una casa porque era una carrera muy pesada, entonces el decidió que se lo volvería a pedir cuando terminara su carrera y empezar a trabajar y el también se había concentrado en su carrera de auror y ahora sabían que había sido muy buena decisión la que había tomado y ahora que los dos tenían su trabajo era hora de pensar en ellos, en la familia que formarían y los hijos que vendrían, estaba tan concentrado planeando su vida futura cuando alguien se sentó frente a él y le hablo

- Hola James ¿como estas? Que haces acá tan solito sentado- dijo la joven, era alta, rubia y ojos mieles, de figura despampanante era un año más grande que el

- Hola Montse estoy bien muchas gracias, estoy esperando a Lily vamos a comer juntos

- Ah mira pues Evans es muy afortunada en tenerte como sus novio ya quisiera yo estar en su lugar- James sonrió al comentario de la joven

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido pero bueno lo que siento por ella es muy especial

- Si me acuerdo que cuando estábamos en el colegio y empezaste a salir con ella fue como si el mundo se hubiese vuelto loco, tu el galán James Potter con novia oficial, siendo fiel y sobre todo que ya habían durado más de 15 días el cual había sido tu record

- Si verdad pero es que amo a Lily con toda mi alma

- Si me doy cuenta aunque me sorprendió que no se casaran saliendo del colegio, según me dijo mi hermana Melanie

- Solo fueron rumores, decidimos concentrarnos en nuestras carreras y pues ahora que ya terminamos pues quizá sea tiempo de dar otro paso

- Hay James no sabes a cuantas nos dejarías llorando otra vez -dijo ella riéndose y levantándose de su lugar

- Pues yo creo que no ya se debieron haber acostumbrado a que Lily y yo estemos juntos- dijo el sonriendo

Entonces ella se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo, y a revolverle el cabello y el correspondió un momento pero aunque después de ese pequeño desliz se quiso separar ella no lo dejo, lo siguió besando y lo tenía agarrado de la cara hasta que el decidido a lastimarla la tomo de los brazos y la alejo bruscamente, ella lo miro con odio por la humillación que le acababa de hacer y con un gesto ofendido dio media vuelta, pero dos pasos después, se paro y dijo

- Que no se te olvide que correspondiste a mi beso aunque sea un momento y se fue

James no podía perdonarse su pequeño desliz por muy insignificante que pareciera no se lo podía perdonar porque el amaba a la mujer que iba a ver en unos momentos, miro su reloj las 2 con 5, no se preocupo por que Lily siempre llegaba tarde con 10 minutos de retraso normalmente o mas y siguió esperándola, pero en cuando llegara a la oficina hablaría con Sirius sobre lo que había pasado

***FIN FLASH BACK***

El primero en salir del shock que había provocado la historia fue Remus

- no puedo creer que hayas caído en la trampa de esa zorra, James cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa - dijo el riñéndole

- No lo sé Remus, pero por una u otra cosa lo había bloqueado de mi mente y no me acorde hasta ahora por eso no se los había dicho

- maldita arpía- dijo Sirius muy ofendido- maldita y mil veces maldita ha de estar feliz de haber hecho que despareciera

- entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta James, ella los vio, bueno es la una explicación que se me ocurre, sabes que Lily no soporta las traiciones y tu le hiciste una

-Pero como podría esta tan segura si no me dejo explicarla

- porque ella sabe como eras y que tu tuviste algo que ver con Moore en el colegio

- además sabes que ella confía mucho en lo que ve ya sabes lo que dicen una imagen vale más que 1000 palabras y como quiera que te excuses la besaste quieras o no esa es la realidad

- como puede ser que fui tan tonto para caer, ahora entiendo porque se fue sin siquiera despedirse, pero, ¿por qué no les dijo a ustedes?

- porque sabía que te diríamos para que hablaran, y se arreglaran, aunque bueno después de esto que nos acabas de decir yo no te diría nada y te dejaría sufrir un buen rato- dijo Remus todavía enojado con su amigo.

- Ya no siguas Remus que ya me siento lo suficiente mal.

-muy bien hecho cornamenta, ni modos tendrás que esperar a que ella decida perdonarte y regrese, si es que lo hace claro

- Sirius ¿cállate quieres? -dijo James tomando un Whisky de fuego para ahogar sus penas.

-Bueno ahora que ya sabemos la muy probable razón por que desapareció Lily tenemos que decirle a Dumbledor por que el también está preocupado por qué no aparece.

- pues será mañana por qué no estoy en condiciones para mandarle una carta explicando lo que paso

- ¿carta? No James vas a ir personalmente y decirle que paso, ¿entendido?- dijo un Remus muy enojado

-entonces será el fin de semana

* * *

termino siendo mas largo de lo planeado asi que seran 2 partes y hasta aqui la primera


	4. Noticias y confesiones parte 2

**_Capitulo 3 Noticias y confesiones parte 2_**

Cuando llego a su casa, estaba más que feliz, tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa de los Nicols

- ¿Hola?- se oyó una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea

- Buenas tardes Karime como has estado- dijo Lily muy feliz

- Hola Lily querida ¿como has estado por qué tan feliz?

- Pues es que me acaban de dar una noticia acerca de mi bebe

- Ah cierto hoy tuviste revisión, pues si es una buena noticia que te parece si vienes a la casa a cenar y nos cuentas que te dijo del doctor

- ¿enserio? Entonces si acepto tu invitación muchas gracias, entonces nos vemos al rato

- Por supuesto querida hasta el rato cuídate mucho

Se fue a su habitación a arreglarse, busco su ropa, y escogió un conjunto nuevo era un blusón color café de tirantes, recogido en la parte de arriba y suelto después del busto, y un pantalón de mezclilla especial para embarazadas (son de los que tienen un resorte en lo que es la cintura hasta la cadera, busco una blusa manga larga y cuello alto, de color cremita, se metió a bañar, se arreglo, tarde alrededor de una hora en estar lista e irse a donde los Nicols, se fue por red flu, cuando entro a la casa Karime ya la estaba esperando sentada en la sala, en cuanto la vio se paro y la ayudo a salir.

- Lily querida qué bueno que has llegado, creí que vendrías más tarde pero está bien, la cena aun no se termina de cocer- dijo la Sra. Nicols abrazándola y encaminándose al patio posterior de la casa

- No te preocupes muchas gracias y ¿donde están todos?

- John está en el patio con Sahara y Maggi, Charley todavía no regresa del trabajo (el era auror) pero no ha de tardar

- Ah ok- cuando las chicas la vieron corrieron a abrazarla

- Chantal- dijeron ambas (nadie aparte de los esposos sabia su verdadero nombre)- pero mírate te juro que te veo y no te reconozco estas muy grande, este bebe crece cada vez mas y mas te vez súper linda hermanita- dijo Sahara

- Si cuñis te ves hermosa son esta pancita ya quisiera estar yo en tu lugar

- Tranquila Maggi en un tiempo también estarás así vas a ver es lo más maravilloso que puede pasar una mujer

- En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo querida- dijo Karime

- Claro que si el ser padre es la mejor experiencia que alguien puede tener -dijo el señor Nicols abrazando a Lily

Eso estaban comentando cuando llego Charles

- Hola familia ya llegue - dijo abrazando y besando a todos y acariciando la pancita de Lily hermanita ¿como has estado? Cuanto tiempo sin verte, mírate que grande estas

- Char solo una semana- dijo está riendo

- Ya ves casi una eternidad jaja

- Señora ya está la comida servida- dijo una elfina haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la señora de la casa

- Muchas gracias Penney - dijo a modo de respuesta y dirigiéndose a su familia dijo- vamos a pasar a la mesa de una vez antes que se enfrié

- Por cierto Chan como esta Sissy (la elfina) -pregunto Maggi ya que ella le había referido a su elfina

- Muy bien muchas gracias por habérmela asignado Maggi es la mejor elfina que alguien puede tener además de que cocina delicioso

- Qué bueno que estés a gusto con ella y ella también se siente bien contigo, ese día estábamos platicando y estaba muy feliz porque en los lugares que ha estado nunca había tenido un cuarto y contigo lo tiene además que siempre la tienes muy bien arreglada y cuidada o sea no es como las demás elfinas todas sucias y eso,

- Si Maggi lo que pasa es que bueno en la escuela me daba tristeza como estaban vestidos los elfos y también había familias de magos que los trataban muy mal (pensando en los Malfoy y los Black) ellos tienen tantos derechos como nosotros, así que cuando Sissy vino conmigo pues yo decidi tratarla como una igual

- No le puedo haber tocado mejor persona que tu Chantal, eres muy buena con ella, ojala todos pensaran como tu

- Muchas gracias Maggi, a propósito la comida esta deliciosa

- Las felicitaciones a Penney que es la que hizo la comida- dijo Karime

- Maggi tiene razón ojala todos pensaran lo mismo, por cierto, hace un rato tuve una reunión con mi jefe y me dijo que voy a ir a Inglaterra a hablar con el director de Hogwarts - ante esto Lily empezó a toser

- Estas bien Chantal - dijo este asistiéndola

- Si estoy bien no te preocupes y porque te quieren mandar, actualmente el país es muy peligroso, aunque Hogwarts por Dumbledor es segura, nada quita que fuera del colegio te vaya a pasar algo, allá son tiempos muy oscuros

- Si lo sé pero como dice necesitamos estar unidos, además solo serán unos días 3 días cuando mucho, voy al colegio y después al ministerio, a la oficina de aurores por una lista de mortifagos - al escuchar estoy Lily se puso pálida, Charles vería a James en la oficina, solo rogaba que no fuera él, el que le diera la lista aunque claro era muy probable que fuese el o Sirius ya que cuando no estaba Moody ellos se hacían cargo de eso y bueno James siempre tenía una foto de ella en su escritorio aunque quizá ahora tuviese la de alguien más, sin embargo Sirius y tenía una foto con todos sus amigos y ella figuraba ahí, ellos 4, Remus, James, Sirius y ella, su secreto corría peligro y era mejor hablar de una buena vez.

- Hay hijo pues ten mucho cuidado y regresa pronto, no te quedes mucho tiempo a ahí, y bueno Chantal querida ¿cual era la noticia que nos querías dar?- dijo John al ver a Lily un poco pálida después de la noticia anterior

- Ah pues lo que pasa es que ese rato tuve revisión de rutina y ya sé que sexo va a ser mi bebe, es niño- dijo ya recuperada del color y con una alegría inmensa

- ¿Enserio? Qué buena onda felicidades hermanita, muy bien entonces es tiempo que la tía Sahara vaya de compras y empecemos a llenar el guarda ropas del pequeño, mmm todavía no tiene nombre ¿verdad?- a esto Lily negó con la cabeza- muy bien entonces vamos a buscar algunos

- Pues ya he pensado en algunos pero todavía no me decido, me gusta Harry

- Es muy bonito, aunque solo uno porque no 2 porque pues Harry Brookes es muy corto, pero tu como quieras

- Qué te parece Sebastian o William - dijo Maggi

- O que tal James me gusta como sueña Harry James Brookes- ante esto Lily palideció, James, porque la vida se empeñaba en recordar ese nombre de todos ¿porque ese? Sabía que necesitaba hablar de una vez por todas

- Charley no te mentiré, pero ese nombre me ha pasado mucho últimamente y sobre todo hoy, y les contare por qué, el padre de mi hijo se llama así- ante esto Charles se sintió mal- no te preocupes no es tu culpa, no sabias, pero antes que todo necesito que sepan la verdad de mi - todos se quedaron callados y se miraron entre sí- los señores Nicols la tomaron de la mano y le asistieron con este gesto sus hijos y Maggi los miraron

- Ustedes lo sabían- dijo Sahara

- Claro y accedimos a ayudarla, pero escúchenla antes de juzgarla,

- Gracias, pues mmm por donde empiezo, mi verdadero nombre es Lily Evans ya saben que soy de Inglaterra, pero quiero que por favor me sigan llamando Chantal, cuando vivía allá tenía un novio que se llama James Potter, al que tal vez te encuentres en el ministerio de Magia, porque también es auror, el día que me entere que estaba embarazada, también me dijeron de este trabajo, y pues al principio yo había dicho que no porque yo lo amaba mucho, y cuando fui a verlo para darle la gran noticia, lo encontré con otra y no quise saber más de él, como era posible que si decía que me amaba tanto me traicionara de esa forma, así que acepte el cargo de directora del hospital y me vine sin decirle a nadie, como sabia que me iba a buscar decidi cambiarme el nombre y fue entonces que Lily Evans dejo de existir y nació Chantal Brookes, tus padres lo sabían y ellos me ayudaron en todo y me apoyaron aunque no estaban muy de acuerdo, siento mucho haberles ocultado todo esto pero creo que es necesario que lo supieran- los 3 chicos se quedaran callados, analizando de lo que acababan de enterar

- Entonces nadie sabe que estas acá, ¿ni que estas embarazada?-pregunto Charles y Lily asistió,- y por qué no le dijiste a algún amigo

- Porque mis amigos también son de él y en ese momento estaba muy dolida y es lo que me pareció lo más correcto

- Hay nena, sabes quizá hubiese hecho lo mismo que tu, la traición es el peor de los pagos- dijo Sahara parándose de su lugar

- Entonces vamos a seguir llamándote por Chantal pero con la condición de que no nos guardes más secretos- dijo Maggi abrazándola junto con Sahara

- Muchas gracias a todos, por perdonarme- recibiendo el abrazo también de Charles

- Hay hermanita como te no te vamos a perdonar si e queremos mucho, ¿algo más que nos tengas que contar?- ella negó- muy bien entonces a ver dime ¿como se llaman tus demás amigos?

- Pues están Sirius Black, que también puede que te lo encuentres en el ministerio por que también es auror y puede ser el o James el que te de la lista que dices, también esta Remus Lupin que a él si tal vez no lo conozcas y luego están Alice y Frank Longbottom y Marlene Makinon

- Y si tenias a tus amigas porque recurriste a ellas - pregunto Sahara

- Porque ellas también son aurores, y no tienen mucho tiempo a demás ya te dije en ese momento me pareció la mejor solución y como estaba dolida no quería ver a nadie, lo último que supe fue que Alice también estaba embarazada, días antes le habían entregado sus resultados

- Mira así que las dos amigas van a tener a sus bebes por el mismo tiempo

- Si tú crees, ella quería que fuera la madrina pero pues eso ya no podrá ser, es lo que me remuerde, ninguna conocerá el bebe de la otra.

- Pero bueno ya basta de tristezas el punto acá es cuál será el otro nombre de Harry

- Sabes Sahara, creo que si le dejare el nombre de James

- Una última pregunta le pondrás el apellido de su padre o el tuyo

- Pues el mío, ya será decisión de él que se lo quiera cambiar

- Eso si pues ya seria Harry James Potter en vez de Brookes

- Si lo sé pero eso será decisión de el- miro el reloj y ya eran las 11 y 30- hay es tardísimo creo que es hora de irme, ¿cuando te vas Charles?

- Mañana temprano a las 11 sale el primer translador

- Ok entonces nos despedimos de una vez, que tengas un buen viaje y por favor no digas a nadie que me conoces

- Hermanita me ofendes si, nadie se enterara de mi parte que tu eres tu jaja

- Gracias Charley - dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, después se despidió de los demás, tomo los polvos Flu y se fue a su casa

El día siguiente seria de muchas sorpresas

* * *

ven les decia larguisimo y con esta segunda parte se termina el tercer capitulo


	5. Los Aurores

**_Capitulo 4 Los Aurores_**

Era viernes, el día estaba muy frio, aunque todavía no llegaba el invierno, Charles estaba esperando la salida del translador, faltaban solo 5 minutos para eso, en Londres lo irían a recoger, solo esperaba no tener que esperar mucho tiempo de hecho si su suerte lo acompañaba, la persona que iría por el ya esteraría ahí, seria alguien del ministerio, bueno solo tenía que esperar y fue cuando escucho una voz que anunciaba su salida

-Pasajeros con destino a Londres Inglaterra, favor de pasar por la puerta 5

Tomo sus cosas, y se dirigió al lugar indicado, solo estaban unas cuantas personas, se les indico que tomaran una copa que estaban en una mesa, y sintieron que un gancho los jalaban, el decidió cerrar los ojos, cuando sintió que el suelo se hacía firme, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, miro a su alrededor y vio una sala de espera, se dirigió ahí y vio a un joven no pasaba de 25 años, alto, delgado, de cabello negro, y ojos mieles con un letrero que rezaba , se acerco donde estaba.

- Buenos días joven, soy Charles Nicols- dijo enseñando una identificación

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Frank Longbottom - por favor sígame, salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a una chimenea, Frank tomo un poco de polvos y Charles lo imito, entonces dijo- Ministerio de magia- charles también entro a la chimenea y dijo lo mismo.

Al llegar ahí, el lugar le sorprendió mucho, era enorme, imponente, y su mirada fue hacia una fuente que estaba en el centro, con una bruja, un mago, un elfo, centauro, solo fue un momento, y después siguió a su guía, subieron por un elevador y llegaron al departamento de aurores y se dirigió a una oficina pero estaba cerrada entonces se dirigió a una puerta que estaba al fondo y toco, se oyó un adelante, la abrió y entonces paso con Charles.

- Hola James - dijo dirigiéndose aún joven casi de la misma edad que su guía, solo que usaba lentes,- Sirius- Dijo mirando a otro joven que estaba mirando por la ventana, era también de la misma edad, el joven volteo y los miro con sus ojos grises- les presento a Charles Nicols viene de Australia, se suponía que lo iba a atender Moody pero no está, así que me dijeron que si no estaba lo trajera con ustedes para que le dieran la lista, bueno chicos me retiro, te dejo en buenas manos- dijo a Charles que miraba a las personas con las que se quedaría, si eran ellos a los que se había referido Lily, Frank salió y él se acerco al asiento

- Buenas tardes, soy Charles Nicols

- Buenas tardes, James Potter para servirte - si definitivamente era el que había mencionado Lily- y el es Sirius Black - y él era el amigo, buena suerte que tenia de todos porque ellos tenían que atenderle pero bueno todo pasa por una razón, como dicen por ahí las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable.

- Así que eres auror - dijo Sirius- si me permites voy por los papeles que necesitas- dijo saliendo de la oficina de su amigo

Charles miro a su alrededor y dirigió su mirada al escritorio, y vio algo que llamo su atención, habían 2 fotos una donde estaba James con Lily abrazándose y bailando, en la otra estaban, James, Lily, Remus y Sirius, todos se veían muy felices, tenía que descubrir que sentía James por su hermanita por ella, y por su sobrino que estaba en camino,

- ¿Es tu novia?- pregunto y vio como James bajo la mirada llena de tristeza- oh lo siento

- No, no te preocupes, era mi novia pero desapareció, no eh sabido de ella- no sabía por qué pero ese desconocido él había dado mucha confianza

- Enserio lo siento mucho no fue mi intensión hacerte pasar un mal rato- decidió cambiar el tema- y ¿son muchos los mortifagos de la lista?

- Si son varios, aunque Australia está muy lejos es necesario que sepan de quienes protegerse, porque muchos huyen del país como cobardes que son, por no ser juzgados, y otros son enviados a otros países para reclutar más seguidores.

- Ha ya veo si tienen mucha razón

- Acá esta la lista - dijo Sirius entrando- son muchos los buscados, si localizan alguno nos tienen que avisar para ir por el al ministerio de Australia y extraditarlo

- Si claro cuenten con nosotros, para poder atraparlos

- Muy bien esto es todo entonces, me retiro- dijo saliendo, pero una voz lo detuvo

- Sr. Nicols ¿quiere acompañarnos a comer? Ya es tarde y debe tener hambre- dijo Sirius

- Ho claro muchas gracias- tenía razón ya era hora de la comida, pero también no quería pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, aunque bueno algo bueno tenía que salir de eso.

Los 3 jóvenes salieron y se fueron a una cafetería cercana, se sentaron y empezaron a ordenar y empezaron a charlar.

- Y cuéntanos, el ministerio de tu país ¿es igual de grande que este?- pregunto Sirius

- No es más pequeño, lo que me gusto de este es la fuente de la entrada, muestra la unión entre las razas mágicas- respondió Charles

- Unión si como no, esa es la mayor mentira de este país- dijo James

- Bueno antes que nuestro amigo acá se enfade mas, mejor cambiamos de tema, ¿te vas a quedar muchos días?

- No mañana voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledor mañana en el colegio, y si puedo irme mañana mismo lo hare

- Yo también voy a ir a Hogwarts mañana

- Vamos querrás decir amigo mío, porque te voy a acompañar, y también veremos a Remus en las 3 escobas y vamos juntos con Dumbledor

- Y por qué te quieres ir tan pronto de acá, tengo que admitir, que no es para andar de turista, pero hay cosas que puedes visitar

- Hay James, déjalo que no ves que tal vez lo estén esperando en su casa su esposa- ante esto los 3 empezaron a reírse

- Pues todavía no me caso, es mi prometida, pero también está mi familia, que por cierto no está muy contenta por que vine pero bueno el trabajo es el trabajo.

- Ya sabía yo, y ¿tienes hermanas? - dijo Sirius, con su voz de galán, James se quedo callado a la mención de la palabra prometida

- Si tengo 2, una la menor, ya pronto nace su bebe y la otra dice que no se piensa casar, que la mayoría de los hombres son unos mentirosos y traidores, aparte de mujeriegos, pero yo digo que es porque no se ha enamorado.

- Jaja si tienes razón es porque no se ha enamorado, yo tampoco pienso casarme, digo por qué estar solo con una cuando puedes estar con la que quieras

- Aunque ella también tiene razón porque muchas veces traicionamos su confianza, y después nos arrepentimos- dijo James mirando al vacío

- Ok tranquilo hermano, - dijo Sirius dándole palmaditas a su amigo- y ¿a qué horas te vas a ir al colegio?

- Pues pensaba irme de una vez, para llegar buscar en el pueblo donde quedarme

- Nosotros nos vamos a ir como a las 5 a la hora que salimos, si quieres te puedes ir con nosotros, nos aparecemos en Hogsmeade y de ahí nos vamos al colegio en un carruaje y nos quedamos, tienen muchas habitaciones

- Si claro me parece muy buena idea, entonces iré a dar un paseo a la plaza que se ve desde acá

- Si ya que salgamos te vemos ahí, entonces hasta al rato nos retiramos por que se nos hace tarde - tomaron sus capas y salieron del lugar, cada quien tomo su camino.

Charles se quedo ahí viendo pasar a las personas, y cuando vio pasar a un pequeño, es que se acordó de la plática que había tenido con los jóvenes aurores, James estaba arrepentido, demasiado como se había dado cuenta pero, ¿sería suficiente para tener el perdón de Lily, se lo tenía que decir?, como hermano sabía que si, era su obligación darle la información que ahora conocía, pero que haría, regresaría o se quedaría allá. Él sabía que Lily lo amaba con toda su alma, pero que no soportaba la traición, ¿podría mas el amor que el orgullo?

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado_

_Hola a todos, soy mala si lo se jajaja, ¿que hara lily cuando se entere que James aun la ama y que esta muy arrepentido por haberla engañado?, y otra cosa ¿que tiene que hablar Charles con Dumbledore? _

_muchas gracias por leer_


	6. La Reunion

**_Capitulo 5 La reunion_**

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana estaba solo en la habitación, los otros 2 aurores habían bajado a desayunar, solo que él había venido por los papeles que llevaría con el director, vio acercarse a la ventana una lechuza, y cuando entro la reconoció era peggui la lechuza de su hermana Sahara, tomo la carta que tenia amarrada en su patita, le dio agua y un poco de comida que tenia ahí y se sentó en la cama para abrirla, y decía:

"_hola hermanito, como te va espero que regreses pronto porque ya te extrañamos, ayer a la hora que llegue a casa, me puse a pensar que tal vez era el momento para que una persona supiera de mi paradero, sabes, para mí, el profesor Dumbledore es como un padre, desde que entre al colegio pero aun mas cuando mis padres biológicos fallecieron y mi hermana no quiso saber más de mi, el no sabe que paso conmigo, y no me gustaría que siguiera sin saber, le quiero mucho y sé que él sabrá guardar el secreto, te pido por favor que le digas todo lo que sabes (lo que te conté en la cena, el cambio de nombre, mi embarazo etc.), pero antes quiero que le enseñes esta carta, quizás James le dijo que algo, pero siempre puede pedirle su recuerdo y podrá confirmar lo que paso ese día._

_Por favor dile todo esto y Dale muchos recuerdos de mi parte y dile que lo quiero mucho que gracias por todo, también pregúntale si puedo seguir dentro de lo que él sabe. Y otro favor, si le puedes preguntar por Alice Longbottom, por fis, gracias._

_Muchas gracias por todo Charles, te quiero mucho, y te extraño espero que vuelvas pronto._

_LILY EVANS (CHANTAL BROOKS)"_

Bueno ahora tenía otra cosa más que decirle al director, doblo la carta y la metió en la bolsa de su túnica, y se dispuso a salir justo al mismo tiempo en que sus compañeros entraron a la habitación, se sonrieron y salió lo más rápido que pudo, iba a medio camino cuando se acordó de que peggui seguía en la habitación después de un largo viaje lo bueno de todo es que ellos no la conocían, por lo menos Lily había tomado esa precaución, siguió su camino y al llegar a la gárgola se encontró con Dumbledore que lo esperaba para entrar juntos, ya estando en la oficina del director se sentaron uno frente al otro.

- Bueno señor Nicols que es lo que viene a hablar conmigo

- Pues vera profesor al principio solo venia por un asunto, pero ahorita ya son 2 cosas de las que hablar, la primera es acerca del ministerio, nos hemos dado cuenta que han llegado mortifagos allá, por esto es que eh ido al ministerio por la lista de los mortifagos conocidos, pero el ministro está muy preocupado ya que allá no ha habido ataques muy descarados a muggles, el cree que algo mas grande están tramando y me dijo que el comunicara que si está dispuesto a ayudar en caso que algo así suceda, si está de acuerdo a ir si es necesario que se necesite más ayuda, somos muchos aurores, el cree que tal vez no seamos suficientes en caso de que haya un ataque muy grande.

- ¿No cree que ese favor se lo debió haber pedido al ministro?

- Quizá señor pero el me dijo que fuera a usted al que se lo pidiera, yo se que usted es un mago muy poderoso, y si el ministro pide su ayuda y de los que están con usted es por algo, quizá es porque son mejores a los del ministerio

- Muchas gracias, pero en el ministerio también hay excelentes aurores y personas que les ayudarían, sin embargo, eso es dejar al país sin defensas, es por eso que le pidió mi ayuda, dígale al ministro que cuente con nuestra ella (el ministro es de la orden, el si tiene cerebro, no como otros ministros¬¬).

- Muchas gracias señor y el otro asunto va referente a esta carta que me llego esta mañana- dijo dándole la carta, Dumbledore la tomo y la leyó en voz baja, después bajo el pergamino, y miro a la persona que tenía enfrente y le dijo

- Según la carta usted me tiene que explicar, le diré antes que me alegro que la señorita Brooks este bien y que este cerca de su familia

- Si profesor, pues vera…

Cuando James y Sirius entraron a la habitación se encontraron con una lechuza, no la habían visto antes en el colegio así que supusieron que era de Charles, aunque no había visto llegar con una lechuza, se sentaron cada quien en su cama.

- Qué crees que te haga Dumbledore cuando vea lo que le hiciste a Lily

- No lo sé realmente- dijo James muy serio- sabes que la quería como una hija y su lazo se estrecho aun mas a la muerte de los padres de esta

- Si lo sé pero es mejor que se entere por ti primero antes que le llegue un mal chisme- en eso tocaron la puerta y entro Remus- aunque no me sorprendería que se haya enterado de algo, quizá solo no te ha querido decir nada

- pero quien se lo va a decir, a menos que la propia Lily venga que no creo

- Hay James, me sorprendes que no te acuerdas que en esta situación hay una tercera persona y sus intenciones no son exactamente buenas, y es la más feliz en toda esta situación

- Remus tiene mucha razón Jimmy, Montserrat es la más feliz en todo este caos.

- Bueno ya cambiando de tema, ¿sabes que es lo que nos quiere decir Dumbledore?

- No la verdad, pero no es nada bueno ya que nos mando a traer a lo los Longbottom y es un buen pretexto para que le digas tu asunto

Había escuchado muy atento el relato que le narraba su acompañante, y al igual que él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella había hecho pero que le podía hacer, la decisión estaba tomada y ella se había ido, la comprendía porque Lily nunca había suportado la traición de alguien, Severus es el que más podía dar opinión al respecto, ella le había dado sus confianza y su amistad y la perdió cuando se fue del lado oscuro, y ahora se arrepentía por que todavía la amaba, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, pero ella no le había perdonado.

Y ahora alguien más la volvían a traicionar pero esta vez era mucho peor, era el amor de su vida, y el padre de su hijo (cosa de la que se acababa de enterar), ese pequeño inocente que no conocería a su padre por estar al otro lado del mundo literalmente, sin embargo el sabia que algo no encajaba, porque a él le constaba que James movió cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla, estaba desesperado porque no aparecía y ahora sale que él es el culpable que se haya ido, que haya perdido a su casi hija, ahora era James, el que iba a dar muchas explicaciones.

Solo había un pequeño inconveniente, al parecer Lily tenía 4 meses de embarazo, eso significaba de que su bebe nacería a finales del mes de julio, el esperaba que fuera antes, por que si no ese bebe también estaría incluido en la profecía que le había sido dada y Voldemort tendría 2 opciones, el hijo de ella o el de Alice, solo que si Lily se quedaba allá, su bebe no seria el marcado por que solo habría uno, pero eso también seria egoísta para los Longbottom ya que estaría condenando a su hijo a ser el elegido, no le podía mandar ordenes a Lily de quedarse por que el sabia que ella daría hasta lo imposible por que sus amigos estuvieran bien y tenia que ser decisión de ella el regresar o quedarse, el confiaba que ella haría lo mejor.

Charles veía al director pensar en todo lo que le había dicho, y ahora que seguía había hecho todo lo que le habían mandado a hacer y era hora de irse, se levanto de la silla y cuando se iba a despedir, el director le dijo

- No se vaya, necesito que escuche lo que tengo que hablar con los otros aurores- dijo mirándolo con esos ojos azules.

* * *

_nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado_

_hasta la proxima Amy_


	7. La Profesia

**_Capitulo 6: La Profecia_**

Antes de que empezara la reunión con todos James, Sirius y Remus, habían entrado al despacho de Dumbledore para tocar el tema por el cual habían venido originalmente los segundos.

- Buenos días Profesor, tengo que decirle algo importante referente a Lily- dijo James

- Ya has tenido noticias acerca de ella, sabes algo- pregunto el profesor, mirándolo a través de sus anteojos de media luna

- No profesor, sigo sin saber donde esta, pero si se la razón por la que probablemente se fue, quiero que vea mi recuerdo y lo entenderá- dijo sacando su pensamiento y dirigiéndose al pensadero que estaba en un armario.

**Cayeron en el restaurante, y vieron a James sentado en una mesa, y vieron a una joven acercarse a el y empezaron a hablar Dumbledore, miraba la escena y recordaba lo que le había dicho Charles, pero los chicos miraban atentos alrededor y fue cuando unos ojos verdes llamaron su atención, ahí estaba ella, Remus vio como empezaban a escurrir las lagrimas de los ojos de Lily, y miro muy feo a James, Dumbledore, a sentir que los chicos miraban a otro lado, dirigió su mirada a ellos, y vio como Lily lloraba, como esa joven que se había convertido en prácticamente su hija, lloraba amargamente, tenia una mano en el vientre, y decía unas palabras, por lo visto, los chicos no habían reparado en ese detalle, y al parece ellos creían que Lily maldecía en todos los sentidos a James, por que no sabían la noticia que el ahora conocía, que esa chica de cabello rojo, estaba embarazada y que iba a tener a su bebe con un padre o sin el.**

Salieron del recuerdo y James, seguían con la mirada perdida, como había sido tan tonto en caer en la trampa de esa mujer y ahora había perdido a la mujer de su vida, había confirmado sus sospechas y ella nunca le perdonaría.

- Que tienes que decir al respecto James, como dices tú, esa es la razón por la cual ella se fue sin siquiera despedirse de alguien.

- Lo se profesor y no sabe cuánto me arrepiento de haber dejado que sucediera

- Te juro que no te mato porque no merece la pena ira azcaban por tu culpa James- dijo un Sirius muy enojado

- Si aunque no se a quien quisiera golpear y matar primero si a esa Zorra o a ti James- dijo Remus tan enojado como su amigo, Dumbledore solo los miraba

- Bueno James, tendrás que vivir con la culpa y sin su perdón hasta que ella acceda a dártelo. Bueno chicos vamos a comer y después seguimos con la reunión que teníamos

Habían aparecido 5 sillas mas, el se preguntaba para quienes eran las otras 2 ya que el pensaba que solo estarían Potter, Black y el otro chico amigo de ellos, miro a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y vio entrar a 2 personas que no conocía, entre ellos una mujer que estaba embarazada y el otro era Frank, el que lo había ido a recibir.

Se sentaron y se tomo de la mano con uno de los que había entrado. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados el director inicio las presentaciones.

- Les presento al señor Nicols- dijo dirigiendo se a los recién llegados,- ellos son Remus Lupin, y Alice y Frank Longbottom - dijo mirando a los que el no conocía - y James y Sirius que ya los conoces,- miro a la mujer era ella, la amiga de su hermana, la que había mencionado días antes y en su carta, por la que preguntaba información.

- Buenas tardes a todos- dijo mirándolos-

- Por favor siéntense - dijo el director- lo he mandado a traer por que hace unas semanas, se ha dado una profecía con respecto al señor oscuro, que decía

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."-ante esto todos se estremecieron, Alice, estaba a borde del llanto, por que su hijo nacería en el julio, el séptimo mes, y todo encajaba, sin embargo, había alguien mas Lily y James también lo habían enfrentado, al pensar esto se aferro mas al brazo de su esposo y miro a James que lo tenia a su lado

- Pero no necesariamente tiene que ser el bebe de Alice ¿no? Digo hay muchos bebes que nacen en el séptimo mes

- Si Sirius, pero no todos son los nacidos de los que han enfrentado a Voldemort 3 veces,

- Pero aun así Albus, ellos no son los únicos que lo han enfrentado, James y Lily, también lo hicieron -Charles, se quedo en silencio, y pensó en su sobrino, el también nacería en el mes de julio

- La diferencia es Remus que Lily no esta embarazada,- si supieran pensó charles, Dumbledore los miro y se detuvo en Charles, ante la idea dicha por su amigo, el rostro de james se ilumino, y pensó en un hijo con ella, pero la vida lo regreso en ese instante al hacerle recordar de la realidad de la cosas.

- Así es Remus Lily no esta embarazada- dijo James con un deje de tristeza.

- Por cierto han sabido algo de Lily,- pregunto Alice pensando en su mejor amiga- han pasado muchos meses de su desaparición

- Pues no sabemos nada ni una señal de vida, solo sabemos por que se fue- dijo Sirius, mirando muy mal a James

- Creo que este tema es algo a discutir en otro momento ¿no crees amor? Quizá cuando termine la reunión- intervino Frank, por que al parecer algo había pasado y su esposa era capaz de matar a alguien ahí mismo por hacerle daño a su amiga

- Bueno ahora sabemos que el único bebe al que se dirige la profecía es al de Alice, - dijo Sirius, ante lo cual la aludida, empezó a llorar amargamente, y Remus lo miro queriéndole matar con la mirada por no haber tenido tacto - lo siento Alice, no quise decirlo en ese tono, a lo que me refería es que tenemos que protegerlos para que nada les suceda

- Para eso los reuní hoy, es necesario que se escondan, para que Voldemort no los encuentre, podría ser un encantamiento o simple mente irse a otro país y cambiar de personalidad

- Yo creo que es algo que tienen que analizar entre ustedes y pues decidir qué es lo mejor- dijo Remus preocupado y mirando a sus amigos.

- Solo dennos un momento y le traeremos la respuesta, dijo Frank ayudando a su esposa a levantarse y agarrándole la mano para salir.

Dumbledore llamo aparte a Charles, y empezaron a hablar

- Ahora sabes porque quería que te quedaras, quería que escucharas lo de la profecía, es una decisión importante para ella, necesito que se la hagas saber, sin embargo también quiero que primero le digas lo que has hablado con el señor Potter, y si su decisión es regresar, el tienes que mencionar la profecía y lo que hemos hablado en esta reunión, y si su decisión es quedarse, no menciones nada, si en algún momento ella quiere regresar tendrás que decirle lo que has escuchado- dijo muy serio

- Si profesor tenga lo hare, téngalo por seguro, sin embargo, en la carta también mencionaba que quería información acerca de su amiga y ella tiene que ver con la profecía

- Usted solo dígale que está bien que su embarazo va bien y comuníquele la decisión que tomen ellos solo dígale si están escondidos o que se fueron a otro país y no le dé más explicaciones. Y respecto a lo otro que mencionaba su carta dígale que sigue estando dentro.

- Está bien yo le daré su recado.

- Dile que me mande su respuesta, y que la quiero mucho, que siempre será una hija para mi

Regresaron donde estaban los otros tres hablando, en eso entraron lo Longbottom y Frank tomo la palabra

- Hemos tomado la decisión de que nos esconderemos, todo sea por nuestro hijo,

- Muy bien chicos ¿me podrían esperar un ratito a fuera? Por favor, señor Nicols fue un placer conocerlo, la profesora McGonagall lo acompañara a Hogsmeade y le dará un translador.-

Todos salieron, los chicos lo acompañaron a su habitación donde recogió sus cosas y después donde la subdirectora y se despidieron de él. La profesora lo llevo al pueblo donde tomo el translador y apareció en el patio de su casa.

Al ver que alguien aparecía en su patio Karime llamo a su marido, y fue este el que salió a ver de quien se trataba, miro a su hijo que se levantaba y tomaba la jaula de su lechuza,

- Pobre peggui no está acostumbrada a viajar de esa manera- dijo sonriendo y acercándose al muchacho para darle un abrazo

- Si lo sé, - dijo riendo-me alegra estar de vuelta a casa nuevamente y donde están todos- pregunto, caminando junto con su padre rumbo a la casa

- Pues tu madre está en la cocina y tu hermana y Maggi salieron a comprar unas cosas para Harry y después pasarían por Lily para venir a comer

- Entonces les mandare una lechuza para que vengan rápido

- Si igualmente no irán a tardar

- Hijo no sabes cómo te extrañe,- dijo su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, - como te fue en tus encargos-

- Pues muy bien mama, son muy amables, y el profesor Dumbledore es una persona de mucha confianza y una persona muy agradable, parece como si te leyera la mente cuando lo miras a los ojos y sabes que no le puedes mentir porque él sabrá la verdad en un instante

- ¡Hermanito! ¿De quien hablas eh? A qué horas llegaste, no sabes cuánto te extrañe enano

- Mocosilla, yo también te extrañe montones, no tenía a quien molestar allá jaja, - dijo muy alegre y abrazándola - pues te diré que acabo de llegar y estaba por mandarles una lechuza.

- Mi vida, como estas dos días sin verte han sido la muerte, - dijo besando a su prometida.- no sabes cuánto te eche de menos,

- Yo también te extrañe mucho amor, ya no veía la hora de verte

- Por favor ya consíganse un cuarto, ¿hay muchas habitaciones en esta casa saben?

- Si pero antes que nos cuente como le fue, que le dijeron y todo el chisme porque si no, no nos enteraremos hasta mañana

- En eso si tienes razón, pelirroja- dijo Charley yendo a abrazarla- también te extrañe mucho enana, por cierto este niño crece cada día más, o estas más gorda porque mira antes si te abrazaba bien y ahora no llego

- Ja, ja que gracioso, me parto de la risa, sabe que te puedo dejar sin descendencia? Aunque no lo haría por que Maggi me cae bien- dijo mirando a la aludida que estaba muy roja

- Ya por favor dejen de pelear, vamos a pasar al comedor de una vez y ahí nos cuentas hijo.- todos se fueron al comedor

- Pues al llegar fui recibido por Frank Longbottom tu amigo y me llevo con los aurores y donde me atendieron Potter y Black después me dieran la lista fuimos a comer y empezamos a platicar, de ti Chan, ya que yo le pregunte al verte en una foto que estaba en el escritorio, y pude darme cuenta cuanto te quiere, que te ama con toda su alma y está muy preocupado por tu desaparición no sabes cómo hablaba de ti, por lo visto ya se dio cuenta cual fue la razón por la que te fuiste y se siente culpable, hubieses visto el dolor que reflejaba al decir que no sabía nada de ti, no sabes cuánto te extraña, t cuanto te quiere, estaba arrepentido, yo opino que deberías perdonarlo, pero esa hermanita es una decisión solo tuya, no importa lo que piense yo o cualquiera de nosotros.

- Quizá solo finge estar arrepentido, Potter, es muy bueno engañando a las personas

- Chantal, míralo de esta forma, el no sabe que te conozco, por lo cual no tiene sentido que me hubiese mentido para que tú te enteraras, y su dolor era verdadero

- En eso tiene razón tu hermano hija, - dijo John mirando a la reacción de Lily

- Bueno mejor sigue contando ya que esta señorita no va a entrar en razón luego, es muy cabeza dura,- dijo Sahara muy interesada en el relato

- Después fuimos al colegio donde pasamos la noche, y al día siguiente cuando ya iba a la oficina del director, me llego tu carta, la leí y de lo primero que hablamos fue de lo del ministerio, después hablamos de lo que me dijiste que le dijera, y me dijo que estaba bien y que se alegraba que estuvieses cerca de nosotros, y que comprendía tu decisión aunque no estuviera muy de acuerdo y que te quería mucho, y el sabia que ibas a tomar la mejor decisión, y que seguías dentro y que esperaba tu respuesta cuanto antes. Después de eso llegaron Alice y Frank Longbottom, tenían una reunión también, tú amiga esta con la panza igual o más chiquita que la tuya- dijo riendo de su comentario- está muy bien pero al parecer va a necesitar estar escondido ella y su familia.

- ¿qué? ¿Por qué? Hay mi amiga, pero supongo que es por su seguridad, si Dumbledore, lo sugirió es la mejor opción

- Y ya después de la reunión que tuve con el fui otra vez al pueblo, donde la subdirectora me dio el translador y regrese

- Hay hijo sí que estuvo muy interesante tu viaje,

Después de la cena se fueron a la sala a seguir platicando, Lily estaba metida en sus pensamientos, analizando cada una de las cosas de las que se entero esa tarde,

- Entonces Chantal - dijo Sahara- cual es tu decisión - regresaras o te quedaras acá con nosotros

- Eso es lo que sigo analizando, ¿tú crees que James me siga queriendo?

- Yo digo que si, en eso Charles es muy intuitivo, y ya te dijo, no había razón para que fingiera con el por qué no sabía que te conocía

- Quizá, pero eso no explica porque me engaño, si tanto me ama porque me traiciono, ¿eso es amar? , yo lo amo con toda mi alma y sé que nunca le haría eso.

- Y si fue una trampa para separarlos, digo podría ser una posibilidad

- Ay si y el muy inocente que cae ¿no?, el es inteligente y no se dejaría engatusar por cualquiera a menos que él quiera

- Di lo que quieras pero sabes muy en el fondo que te ama, y no hay razón verdadera que estén separados si los dos se aman

- Si lo sé, yo lo amo y según todos ustedes el también me ama, aunque tengo mis dudas, pero bueno solo estoy pensando en mi, que hay de mi trabajo,

- Pues siempre puedes pedir un traslado, eso es lo de menos hija- dijo John mirando a Lily, esta lo estaba meditando muy seriamente tenía tantas dudas y tantas razones, después de un rato de silencio de su parte dijo

- Mi decisión es…

Todos habían salido de la oficina y solo estaban ellos tres, y entonces Frank tomo la palabra y dijo

- Albus vamos a hacer el encantamiento Fidelio, y queremos que James sea el guardián secreto


	8. Una Carta Inesperada

**_capitulo 7 Una Carta Inesperada_**

FEELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!- Dijo una mujer pelirroja a un joven que estaba envuelto con las sabanas de la cama

- Graaacias mami- dijo el joven abrazando a la mujer, y lanzando un gran bostezo y después desperezándose le dijo- por cierto buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Muy bien hijo muchas gracias

- Buenos días papa,- dijo el muchacho viendo la foto de un joven de unos 25 años en su mesita de noche, un joven muy parecido a él, solo con la diferencia del color de ojos

- Sabes que a él le gustaría estar hoy contigo, y en tus cumpleaños anteriores

- Si lo sé, y aunque no lo conocí le echo mucho de menos, tu mejor que nadie sabe cuánto le quiero

- Y el siempre quiso un hijo varón sabes, no te imaginas todos los planes que tenia para ti- dijo la mujer sonriendo con tristeza- y luego Sirius y Remus que le seguían la corriente

- Pues siempre ha sido así entonces, ¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta de cómo era papa?, que el tiempo que estuvieron juntos el te quiso con toda su alma- dijo el joven abrazando a su madre

- Bueno hijo ya arréglate que no tardan en venir tus tíos y primos a visitarte y felicitarte, te espero abajo- dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hijo

Bajo a checar si el pastel que tenía en el horno no tardaría en terminar de cocerse, pronto llegarían los invitados, algunos amigos de su hijo del colegio y sus tíos y primos, no todos los días se cumplían 15 años, y había decidido hacerle una fiesta, se había tomado el día libre y le había dicho a la enfermera que le mandara una lechuza si era estrictamente necesario.

Estaba sacando el pan del horno cuando vio entrar a su elfina con un bonche de cartas, esta los dejó en una esquina de la cocina para que su ama las revisara en cuando tuviera tiempo, Lily las miro, seguro serian las cuentas de todos los servicios.

Como una hora después Harry bajo y se dispuso a ayudar a su madre con las cosas de la fiesta, acomodar las mesas y sillas, pues no tardarían en llegar sus amigos y familia.

Sirius estaba en la oficina de aurores, revisando unos papeles, a pesar que era a medio día, ya se había aburrido de eso, tenía que apurarse por que lo habían mandado a llamar a Hogwarts y no sabía para que, esperaba que fuese para una nueva misión de la orden, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos nada había sido igual después de aquella tarde en el despacho de Dumbledore, hacia más de 15 años

_Habían pasado más de 15 minutos desde que se había ido el auror australiano, y decidieron que era tiempo de regresar al despacho del director, cuando llegaron la puerta seguía cerrada pero no tardo mucho en volver a abrirse y dejarlos entrar_

- _Pasen chicos- dijo el director, tenía una cara de preocupación, y ellos no sabían porque, miraron a su alrededor y solo vieron a Alice y a Frank juntos abrazados con la mirada triste viendo hacia el piso- james, Alice y Frank tienen algo que decirte- vio como Frank alzaba la vista para mirarlo a los ojos_

- _James, Alice y yo queríamos pedirte un gran favor, el más grande de toda nuestra vida, queremos que sean nuestro guardián secreto- todos abrieron los ojos y mas James, pero un silencio se apodero de la sala todos perdidos en sus pensamientos_

- _Entonces si se han decidido por el encantamiento Fidelio- dijo Remus, saliendo de su ensoñación _

- _Si, Remus creemos que es lo mejor- respondió Alice mirando al licántropo _

- _Si seré su guardián chicos, cuando hacemos el encantamiento Albus- dijo james mirando con una sonrisa a sus amigos para darles confianza_

- _Pues podría ser hoy o mañana pero lo más pronto posible_

- _Albus cuando hablamos con Frank tomamos la decisión de mudarnos de casa porque muchos conocen donde queda la nuestra y de nada serviría el guardián secreto si alguien más sabe la dirección _

- _Entonces cuantos días necesitan_

- _Solo te pedimos 2 para poder encontrar la casa_

- _Entonces el lunes en la tarde ahí estaremos - después de eso Alice y Frank se despidieron._

_Sirius estaba todavía en su mundo, no había hablado nada desde que habían dicho que James seria el guardián secreto, por qué su hermano, lo comprendía era amigo de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, a Alice la había conocido desde pequeños, prácticamente habían crecido juntos y era prácticamente su hermana y a Frank desde que fue a su primer partido de quidditch desde los ocho años, por lo cual estaba seguro que el aceptaría desde el primer instante._

_Albus había salido a acompañar a los Longbottom hasta el final de la escalera, dando tiempo a los chicos para que hablaran_

- _Amigo ¿estás seguro de lo que acabas de aceptar?- pregunto Sirius mirando a su hermano_

- _Claro que si Sirius, sabes que quiero como a mi hermana a Alice y haría lo que fuese por ella y por Frank, además que alece es amiga de Lily y ella no me perdonaría nunca si algo le pasara, ni yo mismo lo haría_

- _Yo creo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese aceptado si estuviésemos en esa situación ¿no crees?_

- _Si la verdad yo haría lo mismo por james o por ti Remus, pero ahora te vamos a cuidar más amigo porque si Voldemort se entera quien es el guardián ira por ti_

- _Pero nadie más que nosotros sabemos quién es y pues ninguno va a ir corriendo con Voldemort a decirle_

- _En eso tiene razón Remus -en eso entro el director a su oficina_

- _Bueno chicos confío plenamente en ustedes _

Y ahí había empezado todo, todo cambio con sus amigos, casi no los veía y prácticamente todos tomaron intereses diferentes, y fue dos años después que paso la mayor tragedia de su vida, habían sufrido ataques pero ninguno como aquel. Salió de su ensoñación cuando tocaron la puerta y vio entrar a una de sus compañeras de la oficina

- Black te habla Moody y quiera ya listos los papeles que te dio en la mañana

- Gracias Schinnder - dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras la veía salir de su oficina, era muy buena persona, pero muy seria con todos aunque solo la había visto una vez en una fiesta con una de sus amigas y ahí es donde realmente vio como era alegre, fiel a sus amigas y muy divertida, claro todo eso solo si la conocías.

Tomo los papeles y se fue a la oficina de Alastor, después de un rato vio el reloj casi las 5 de la tarde, solo iría a su casa por unas cosas y después iría al colegio.

Habían pasado cerca de una hora que se habían todos de la fiesta y ya habían terminado de recoger, Sissy le había ayudado mucho, ella siempre lo había cuidado cuando su madre se iba a trabajar en las noches o cuando salía de emergencia a otro lugar porque era mandada a llamar, cuando ella empezó a estudiar para auror y casi ni la veía por que después del hospital se iba a la escuela, o simplemente cuando tenía misiones de la orden, la quería mucho era como su segunda madre, aunque llamar madre a una elfa sonaba un poco raro pero para él lo era.

Entro a la cocina y un montón de papeles en la esquina de la barra, serian cuantas pero mejor ayudar a su madre a ordenarlas, casi terminaba cuando vio una carta dirigida a su madre

- Mama te llego una carta del hospital San Mungo - dijo llevando esta a su madre

- ¿San Mungo? Qué raro, gracias hijo- había palidecido y mejor se fue a sentar al sillón, la abrió y la leyó rápido, palideció no se esperaba eso, se levanto rápido y llamo a Harry.

- Amor alístate que vamos a casa de tus tíos

- ¿A esta hora? - serian casi las 10- además hace apenas 2 horas se fueron, tiene que ver con la carta que te di - su madre asistió- bueno está bien ahorita bajo

Lily tomo su abrigo y espero unos minutos hasta que su hijo bajo

- Hermanita que paso no me asustes así quieres, pero pasa- dijo charles al ver a Lily muy pálida- Harry dame tu abrigo- Lily le entrego la carta y el hombre la leyó, - y que piensas hacer

- No sé por eso he venido tenía que hablar con alguien- dijo mirando a su hermano

- Que sucede chicos- dijo con preocupación mirando a su cuñada- Harry querido quieres una taza de chocolate- este asistió

- Lo que pasa es que me llego una carta del hospital San Mungo de Londres, que necesitan una directora para el hospital, porque el director anterior fue muerto en un ataque,- dijo mirando al vacio y recordando a su amigo Mike- y pues ya ves que cuando acá pidieron una yo me vine pues prácticamente están pidiendo regresar el favor

- Pero bueno tu no eras directora en ese entonces y te mandaron a ti, el joven que era director en ese entonces te escogió a ti y tu aceptaste venir, puedes hacer lo mismo

- Si pero sabes, las cosas allá están muy feas y no me gustaría condenar a alguien de acá, pero también no se siento que ya es tiempo de regresar, no se tengo un presentimiento que debo ir yo, que debo regresar

- Estas segura mama, sabes cuales serian las consecuencias, tal vez nos enteremos de algo que no nos guste, malas noticias, muertes y eso.

- Lo sé hijo pero que podemos hacer

- Mami, los mortifagos esos mataron al director de ese hospital y yo no quiero que eso te pase a ti

- Harry tiene razón Chantal tu también te estás exponiendo- dijo charles muy preocupado

- Pero bueno como dicen por ahí cuando te llega la hora acá o allá voy a morir

- Bueno mami sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo y si dices que vamos a irnos pues está bien

- Gracias hijo- dijo Lily abrazándolo- mandare mi respuesta mañana temprano y le avisare a Dumbledore que regresamos y que tu vas a entrar al colegio

- Entonces si estás segura de tu decisión- al ver que asistió prosiguió- te acuerdas cuando fui a Londres- ella volvió a asistir- pues paso algo más me entere de algo mas pero no te lo podía decir, Dumbledore me hizo prometer que no te diría a menos que tu decidieras regresar- llamo a la elfina y le pidió que trajera un pensadero- esto es lo que paso- todos se sumergieron en el recuerdo y después de un rato cuando salieron se dieron cuenta que Lily no paraba de llorar

- No puedo creerlo, pero entonces no sabes que fue lo que paso- charles negó- pobre de mi amiga y su familia y yo acá muy feliz

- No te culpes, - dijo Maggi abrazando a su amiga- y después de esto que piensas hacer, sabes que es peligroso y que Harry también puede ser el niño de la profecía y si eligió a otro niño fue porque no había una segunda opción

- Si lo sé, pero ahora más que nunca tengo que irme, no sería buena amiga si no estuviese en estos momento con Alice, y dejarle todo el paquete a ella, la verdad pasara lo que tenga que pasar, y hay que afrontar nuestro destino, Lily sabes que estás exponiendo a Harry a un peligro

- Pero el estará en Hogwarts y no hay lugar más seguro que ese, además podemos hacer un encantamiento Fidelio a la casa y cuando sean las vacaciones el estará seguro

- Si es buena idea mama, y mi tío charles puede ser el guardián secreto y pues como él vive acá nadie sabría que es él.

- Yo estoy dispuesto si así contribuyo a su seguridad

- Gracias charles muchas, muchas gracias - dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su querido hermano

- Entonces cuando se irían pues yo creo que en máximo 2 semanas porque Harry entra a clases en 1 mes y para esto ya tenemos que estar instalados y como van a conseguir una casa en la que vivir, pues tengo la que era de mis padres pero no se que haya pasado con ella desde que me vine, petunia nunca quiso que yo viviera ahí así que no se si la vendió o que paso con ella,

- Sería bueno investigar o de lo contrario tendrías que comprar una

- Sabes creo que lo más conveniente es que vaya mañana a Inglaterra y checar eso este fin de semana,

- Puedo ir contigo- pregunto Harry

- No hijo voy rápido, voy a ir a san Mungo, a Hogwarts y ver la casa si es mía todavía o en otro caso comprar una, a lo mucho el domingo en la tarde ya estoy de regreso

- Si Harry que te parece si pasas el fin de semana acá en la casa y vamos al parque de diversiones mañana

- Enserio tía me encanta la idea- dijo muy feliz

- Entonces le avisaremos a Sahara para que venga con sus niños

- Si!, va a estar genial el día entonces, mañana temprano que se vaya mi mama me vengo- dijo muy emocionado hacia casi un año que no había salido al parque de diversiones

- No, yo te vengo a dejar y después me voy ¿ok jovencito?

- Si mama- todos se empezaron a reír

- Gracias por todo los quiero mucho

Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, cuando llegaron a su casa, cada quien se fue a su habitación, a Harry le agarro rápido el sueño, pero a Lily no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza todo lo que haría al día siguiente y también la decisión que acababa de tomar, eso significaba revivir su pasado y volverse a encontrar con muchas personas, miro el reloj en su mesita marcaba las 3:05 de la mañana, decidió tomar algo para dormir porque sería un día difícil.

* * *

_Nuevo capitulo, gracias por leer_


	9. Sucesos Ocurridos

**_Capitulo 8 Sucesos Ocurridos_**

A había pasado a dejar a Harry a casa de Charles, y se disponía ir a la estación a llevar el translador, pero antes sintió un presentimiento, no podía ir así, quizá había quien la recordara y como no se iba a presentar con su nombre antiguo no sabía que podía pasar, así que decidió entrar al baño de la estación y fue donde se hizo su cambio, su cabello se volvió de color negro azabache, y sus ojos los puso de un color azul verdoso, además en ese tiempo su piel se había bronceado un poco, y aunque conservaba su figura ya no vestía como antes, llevaba un traje sastre de color azul cielo con aplicaciones en marino y un top de color blanco, unas zapatillas también blancas y un bolso del mismo color, se miro al espejo y vio que estaba perfecta ahora sí, podía pasar como otra persona, Chantal Brookes. Se dirigió a la sala de espera después de unos 10 minutos llamaron su salida.

Se fue directo a San Mungo, se presento con el director interino y este la llevo a conocer el hospital, si supiera que ella lo conocía tan bien, pero no se podía delatar ahora, vio que el equipo era muy moderno y que lo habían ampliado un poco más, después regresaron a la oficina y hablaron de cuándo llegaría ella a tomar el puesto y le dijo que en unos 10 días ella llegaba, y en seguida podía comenzar a trabajar, le ofreció ayuda para encontrar una casa, que ella solo le dijera y el iba a poder conseguirle donde vivir, esa actitud le agrado y se fue muy contenta ese joven le había caído muy bien. A las afueras del hospital y entro por uno de los callejones y se desapareció.

Apareció a las afueras de Hogsmeade empezó a caminar rumbo al colegio, iba disfrutando del paisaje hacia tanto que no veía el imponente castillo y un deje de nostalgia la invadió, sus años de escuela, sus amigos y el amor de su vida se habían quedado atrás cuando ella se había ido y había decidido empezar una nueva vida, tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la entrada del imponente colegio, hablo con Hagrid y este la dejo pasar no sin antes pedirle su varita, todo por seguridad aunque sabía que nadie en ese mundo era capaz de vencer al mejor mago de la historia y menos esa chiquilla que acababa de entrar, siguió su camino, y fue al despacho del director, se quedo parada ahí, que tonta había sido no tenía la contraseña y por lo cual no podía entrar, se pego en la frente como se le pudo olvidar algo tan importante, estaba ideando como conseguir la contraseña y lo único que se le había ocurrido es mandar una lechuza del colegio diciendo que ella estaba ahí afuera, eso estaba pensado cuando de repente las escaleras se abrieron y de ella bajaban 2 adultos y el director, ella sonrió al ver al anciano, hacia tanto que no lo veía y estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, bueno quizá un poco más cansado.

Miro a los ojos al anciano director, y dijo su nombre mentalmente, sabiendo que el leería su mente para saber quién era, Dumbledore después de ese contacto visual sonrió a la joven, y ella paso la mirada a sus acompañantes, porque ellos, de todas las personas, el primero el que había sido su gran amigo Remus Lupin, se veía más grande de la edad que tenia, sus ojeras lo hacían más cansado y su aspecto demacrado no ayudaba mucho, estaba pálido por que hacía unos días había sido luna llena, y el otro el casi hermano de james, con su porte de alta sociedad, tan guapo como siempre y su sonrisa característica, ellos al sentir la vista de la mujer la miraron escudriñándola, fue cuando el director hablo

- Señora Brookes la estaba esperando, creí que llegaría más tarde, - ella sonrió a forma de respuesta haciendo una inclinación de cabeza- chicos les presento a la Sra. Chantal Brookes, te presento a los señores Remus Lupin y Sirius Black

- Un placer señores

- El placer es todo nuestro- dijo Sirius besando su mano, ella sonrió al ver la actitud de su condiscípulo, nunca cambiaria- no es muy común ver a una mujer tan hermosa en este colegio

- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Sirius- dijo Remus muy animado- con su permiso nos retiramos han de tener mucho de qué hablar- dijo estrechando la mano de Lily - nos vemos luego Albus

- Hasta luego chicos, por favor pasa- dijo dando paso a Lily- entraron a la oficina, seguía igual a hacía muchos años, Lily le dio un abrazo al director

- No sabe cuánto lo extrañe en todo este tiempo cabe que usted es como mi padre

- Yo también te extrañe mucho Lily- dijo dejando que se sentara y tomando asiento en la silla de a un lado- vaya suerte que te cargas eh querida, encontrarte a Remus y Sirius, por qué no me avisaste que venias

- Si verdad pero pudo ser peor- pensando en James, que por cierto donde estaría - pues quería llegar de sorpresa aunque se me olvido que tenía que pedir la contraseña- dijo riendo-así que me disponía a ir a la lechuceria a mandarle un aviso y pedir la contraseña

- No te preocupes lo importante es que ya podemos hablar, y dime que andas haciendo por acá, ¿has decidido regresar?- dijo mirándola y entrelazando sus manos

- Así es profesor, me han ofrecido venirme a trabajar a San Mungo, y eh aceptado, y pues venia a avisarle y pedirle de favor si puede aceptar a Harry en el colegio, no lo puedo dejar allá

- Por supuesto Lily, claro que Harry será bienvenido, en que curso esta, ¿en quinto?

- Si va a iniciar el 5° curso

- Ok entonces permíteme un momento buscare la lista de los materiales y libros que ocupara- dijo el anciano parándose a buscar en su escritorio un papel- aquí esta toma

- Gracias, pero también venia a..

- A saber de tus amigos- al ver que esta asistía prosiguió -pues la verdad todo cambio poco después que te fuiste

- Si Charles me conto de la profecía, la verdad y yo hubiese sabido de ella que hubiere regresado, tenía que estar en ese momento

- Sabes que eso significaría haber puesto en peligro a Harry, no sabes a quien pudo haber elegido Voldemort

- En eso si estoy de acuerdo, y también estoy feliz de mi decisión de quedarme allá porque Harry no corrió ningún peligro, pero también se me hace injusto para Alice que su hijo fuese el elegido solo por no tener otra opción

- Si pero ahora que regresas, Harry toma parte de la profecía

- Sabe no había pensado en eso, pero tengo que decir que esta muy feliz de venirse a vivir a este país, sabe ayer fue su cumpleaños y ayer también nos enteramos, creo que para él fue un gran regalo

- Si supongo, por cierto, sabes qué significa eso- al ver que ella lo miraba interrogante dijo- que tendrá que saber quién es su padre, lo que paso realmente

- El sabe toda la historia, todo lo que paso entre nosotros, creo que por eso esta tan emocionado en venir

- Bueno está bien, entonces te pondré al día de tus amigos, de quien quieres saber primero,- pensando que preguntaría por James, pero no fue así

- Quiero saber de Alice, Frank y su hijo o hijos- dijo sonriendo

- Pues ellos al saber de la profecía decidieron poner el encantamiento Fidelio y escogieron a James como su guardián secreto- al decir esto ella palideció, estaba loco, no sabía el peligro que eso conllevaba o que- fue la decisión más sabia, que supieron tomar, el nunca los traicionaría, sabes que para James Alice es como su hermana y el daría la vida por ella, el caso es que aunque él no quiso dejar por completo su vida, ya no lo mandaba a misiones tan peligrosas, y como en su trabajo de auror se exponía mucho, Sirius siempre iba con él y Remus para protegerlo, pero a pesar de todo lo llegaron a capturar, lo torturaron pero él no dijo nada, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos- ella sonrió orgullosa, así era James, su James, el daba hasta su vida por sus amigos- para esto Neville ya tenía más de un año de edad- no le diría como terminaba la historia hasta que ella preguntara por James-y James y Marlene fueron nombrados sus padrinos, cuando Neville tenía 4 años, nació Jessica, que por cierto es muy parecida a Alice, este año entra al colegio sabes y pues todavía están en la casa bajo en encantamiento Fidelio, solo salen cuando van a dejar a Neville a la estación, o cuando hay reunión de la orden y no pueden faltar, y con los niños se queda la mama de Frank.

- Pobre de Alice y Frank, pero me alegra que hayan podido seguir su vida y creo que hasta cierto punto acostumbrarse -, la mama de Frank, siempre había sido muy buena con ella, era una gran persona quería saber de James no sabía que le había pasado, pero se había prepuesto que sería el ultimo por el que preguntaría- y ¿Marlene? Que paso con ella y su familia, recuerdo que cuando me fui ella salía con Sirius

- Así es unos 6 meses después de tu partida, ella y Sirius se casaron- ante esto Lily sonrió, estaba feliz por ella, sin embargo un deje de tristeza la invadió por no haber estado en ese momento tan especial con ella, -estaban muy felices y pocos mese después salió embarazada, ella estaba tan feliz tenia tantos planes para con su bebe, siempre tuvo la esperanza que tu regresarías pronto para que fueras la madrina de su bebe, a pesar de que ya te habían buscado en muchos lugares ella siempre era la de la esperanza, su bebe nació en noche de brujas, y al ver que tu no estabas decidió nombrar como padrinos a Remus y a Alice, todos estaban tan contentos por el nuevo integrante, y Sirius no cabía de la felicidad de ser padre, 15 días después los padres de ella hicieron una fiesta para presentar a su nieto, era tarde y todos los invitados ya se habían ido, también lo hicieron Sirius y Marlene pero ella regreso por algo que se le había olvidado, Sirius se quedo en casa con el pequeño Luca Allioth, pero al ver que había pasado más de una hora y ella no regresaba mando a traer a Remus para que se quedara con el bebe y el fuera a buscar a su esposa, pero cuando llego a la casa de sus suegros miro el desastre que había y la marca tenebrosa- en este punto Lily lloraba- ya habían llegado Aurores y el no oyendo razones entro a la casa solo para encontrarse los cuerpos sin vida de la familia McKinnon, todos tenían señas de tortura y fue cuando vio el cuerpo de ella, sin vida, la abrazo y lloro como nunca en su vida, estaba destrozado, un rato después llego Remus con el bebe y acompaño en su dolor a su amigo.

- No puedo creerlo no Marlene,- dijo empapada de lagrimas, se recriminaba por no haber estado con su amiga en esos momentos y con Sirius en un momento tan difícil- pobre Sirius y su bebe recién nacido

- Pues él tenía que trabajar y en eso le sirvió mucho su elfina domestica, aparte que con la ayuda de sus amigos pudo sobrellevar un poco el dolor, ahorita Luca tiene 14 años, y es una copia idéntica Sirius, hasta igual de revoltoso, aunque tiene una manía de tratar de buscarle novia a su padre, pero él no ha vuelto a tener una relación seria desde la muerte de Marlene. Durante ese tiempo han sido atacados también por mortifagos, al heredar el la casa de sus padres se mudaron ahí, ya que esta oculta y le ofrecía mayor seguridad a su hijo, al igual que Remus ah sido torturado y estado cautivo unas semanas.

- Comprendo a Sirius, el criar a un hijo solo no es fácil y que puede decirme de Remus, ahorita que lo vi no ha cambiado nada en su actitud siempre tan amable

- Pues de la muerte de Marlene siempre ayudo a Sirius con la crianza de Luca, ya que era su padrino siempre estuvo para él, cuando no tenia misiones se la pasaba en su casa cuidándolo, le ha sido muy difícil conseguir trabajo por su condición, pero le dije que el trabajaría para la orden y recibiría un sueldo, y así se ha mantenido, cuando Luca iba en segundo, Remus fue el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo el dio las clases solo que el año pasado ya no quiso dar, lo estoy convenciendo que regrese este año, actualmente está en una relación con la señorita Nimphadora Tonks- dijo con una sonrisa

- Tonks no es la sobrina de Sirius- dijo recordando el nombre

- Así es, la noticia al principio casi le provoca un infarto pero lo ha sabido sobre llevar y por cierto esa pareja la formo Luca, entre tanto que le intentaba emparejar a la amiga de Nimphadora con su padre, es buen Cupido aunque la flechas no vayan a donde deben ir- Lily rio, así era Marlene cuando estaban en el colegio siempre buscando a quien unir, le debía tanto porque gracias a ella se había empezado a llevarse bien con James y también había formado la pareja de Alice y Frank

- Igual a Marlene, ya es mal de familia eso - dijo riendo- y que paso con James, -dijo poniendo su cara de dolor al recordar donde se había quedado la historia

- Esperaba que preguntaras por el- dijo con una sonrisa que muy pronto desapareció- cuando secuestraron a James, nadie sabía donde la habían llevado, pero gracias a Severus lo pudimos localizar y la orden fue a sacarlo de la mansión de Voldemort, cuando lo encontramos estaba inconsciente, tenia señas de torturas, y estaba todo ensangrentado, lo sacamos de ahí y lo llevamos a la casa de Sirius, el todavía estaba sufriendo la muerte de su esposa pero accedió a que se quedara ahí, Molly Weasley sabe algo de enfermería y ella ayudo a curarlo y cuidado, habían pasado cerca de una semana y el no reaccionaba, hasta que al final lo hizo, pero había perdido la memoria, no recordaba nada, los chicos le mostraban poco a poco sus recuerdos, así estuvo cerca de 2 años hasta que al fin logro recuperar su memoria- Lily estaba al borde del llanto- y fue cuando tanto Sirius como Remus decidieron no dejar que regresara al trabajo, pero él se enojo con ellos por ya estaba bien pero después entendió que ellos solo lo hacían por su bien, y le ofrecí al igual que Remus que diera clases acá, acepto, pero después de 2 años decidió que iba a regresar a su vida normal, aunque al principio ya no se exponía tanto, poco a poco exigió ir a misiones más importantes, y aunque hasta ahorita Moody no lo manda a misiones tan peligrosas, pero luego termina yendo a las misiones de la orden pero siempre y cuando Sirius y Remus vallan con él, cuando secuestraron a sus amigos vieras como se puso, al principio acepto cuidar a Luca, pero al ver que ellos no los encontrábamos, decidió llevarlo con Alice y el fue a buscar a sus amigos, cuando regreso estaba tan lastimado, pero había cumplido su cometido había encontrado a Remus y Sirius, la regañada que le puso Molly, pero a él no le importo, le dijo que sus amigos estaban incluso antes que su propia vida.

- Entonces ahorita está trabajando como auror,- el anciano asistió- vaya no puedo creer que sea tan terco, pero bueno si no, no seria James- dijo con una sonrisa- pero está bien

- Si Lily, está bien no te preocupes, sabes cuándo recobro la memoria totalmente, inicio a buscarte otra vez fue a otros países donde no había ido la primera vez, pero no te encontró, y fue cuando Alice hablo con él y le dijo que tu algún día ibas a regresar e iban a aclara las cosas

- Y como siempre Alice siempre tiene la razón- dijo con una sonrisa animada

- Qué te parece si bajamos a comer y seguimos platicando,- se le había pasado el tiempo tan rápido ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, bajaron al comedor

- Disculpe profesor ¿en qué panteón se encuentra Marlene y su familia?, voy a irla a ver y a dejar flores, tengo tanto que platicar con ella

- Se encuentra en el panteón de Godric Hallow

- Está bien entonces mañana iré

- Por cierto Lily y donde van a irse a vivir cuando regresen

- Pues es lo que estaba pensado, tengo la casa que mis padres me heredaron pero no se que haya hecho petunia desde que me fui, quizá la vendió o no sé, y si es así pues comprare otra

- Así que no sabes nada de esa casa, tú te regresas mañana verdad

- Si, el lunes tengo que trabajar y arreglar el cambio de escuela de Harry y los papeles para que yo me venga

- Qué te parece si yo me encargo de lo de la casa en dado caso que ya la hayan vendido, te conseguiré otra

- Enserio muchas gracias - dijo ella muy alegre y abrazándolo.

Después de la comida y despedida se fue, se quedaría en el caldero chorreante, y al día siguiente muy temprano iría a ver a Marlene y se quedaría con ella toda la mañana

- Hola papa ya llegaste, tío Remus- dijo un niño yendo a abrazar a su padre y a su padrino

- Hola hijo y tu tío James

- Está preparando la cena

- Ah bueno,- dijo el hombre - entonces vamos a apurarle porque tengo hambre

- Mira que a apurar solo a Kretcher, yo no soy tu elfo querido hermano- dijo el riendo

- Jaja hay jamsie mira que estas tan sensible hoy

- Ja, ja gracioso, y de que fue la reunión

- Pues Dumbledore quiere que demos clases en el colegio, vamos a dar defensa contra las artes oscuras y a ti te quiere en transformaciones

- Enserio que buena onda va a ser tenerlos a los tres como mis profesores- dijo Luca muy emocionado

- Pero y McGonagall

- Ella solo va a dar de 1° a 3° y tu darías de 4° a 7°, y con Remus y yo sería igual el de 1° a 3° y yo de 4° a 7°, solo los días que tenga su pequeño problema peludo tu lo suplantarías

- ¿Yo? Y yo porque si tu eres el otro que da esa materia, pero no hay problema

- Saben que hubiese sido mejor, que los 3 dieran defensa juntos

- Jaja pero ya vez no todo se puede en esta vida, querido Luca- rujo Remus revolviendo el cabello de su ahijado

- Oye papa, podemos ir a ver mañana a mama para contarle esto

- Claro que si campeón

- Por cierto otra cosa de la que te perdiste james- este lo miro con un gran signo de interrogación - no encontramos con una mujer muy guapa- los ojos de su hijo casi se convierten en estrellas de la emoción- iba a hablar con Dumbledore cuando nos fuimos

- Sabes, no te había dicho pero había algo extrañamente familiar en ella, no sé cuando le di la mano de despedida se me hizo como si la conociera desde antes, su mirada y su sonrisa de amabilidad me recordó a alguien pero no se a quien

- Ya estas mal amigo, o quizá si la has de conocer, aunque lo dudo se ve que era extranjera se notaba en su acento

- Si quizá solo la relacione con alguien

- Bueno ya a dormir todos que si no, no nos levantamos temprano mañana

- Si mama - dijo Sirius, mirando con una gran sonrisa a James

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, se arreglaron y fueron a la florería por las rosas que le llevarían a Marlene, pero un presentimiento le llego a james que les dijo que fueran primero por comida para que pasaran el día en el cementerio y ya regresaran hasta la tarde, todos aceptaron muy felices y se fueron a comprar lo que necesitaban

Llegaron cerca de las 2 de la tarde al cementerio, algo llamo la atención de Sirius, una mujer de cabello negro largo estaba cerca de la tumba de su esposa, no sabían quién era, como no dejaba de clavar su mirada vio a la mujer voltear y ponerse de pie y acariciar la lapida, vio que tomaba su bolso y se ponía el reboso sobre la cabeza y la vio limpiarse con un pañuelo, Remus y James también ya la habían divisado, ella al verlos cada vez más cerca, tomo otro camino que aunque quizá más largo, haría que no se encontrara con ellos.

Cuando llegaron a las tumbas, vieron flores frescas en las 3 lapidas, en la de los padres de Marlene eran solo rosas blancas, pero en la de Marlene eran rosas blancas y rojas, tulipanes rosas, lilys matizados y unas orquídeas.

- Pero que significa esto- dijo un Sirius muy sorprendido viendo el lugar donde descansaba su esposa

- Quien era esa mujer, y por qué le trajo estas flores

- Oye Sirius, a Marlene solo le gusta las rosas ¿no?

- También las orquídeas, pero no los tulipanes ni las otras flores que quien sabe cual son

- Son lilys, que por cierto hace mucho que no las veía

- Quizá es amiga de mi mama, y como estaba lejos no la reconocieron

- Quizá - dijeron los tres hombres a la vez

Lily había llegado al cementerio muy temprano como a las 8 de la mañana, llevaba varios ramos decidió empezar en la tumba de los señores Potter ellos la habían querido mucho, se acerco les dejo un ramo a cada uno les conto que tenían un nieto y como se llamaba y les prometió que lo llevaría para que lo conocieran en cuanto se vinieran a vivir a Inglaterra, después fue con los papas de Marlene, les dejo las rosas, se disculpo por no haberse despedido cuando se fue y les conto a grandes rasgos que fue de ella, después fue a la tumba de su amiga, pero solo acercarse el llanto la invadió, dejo las flores en su lugar y lleno el recipiente de agua, tenía un poco de basura y lo limpio.

Después de terminar de asear, se sentó a un lado y empezó a platicar con ella, le prometió que iba a estar cerca de su hijo, y que le iba a cuidar, le conto lo que había sido de su vida, donde se había ido, y todo lo que había pasado, se culpo por no estar en muchos momentos felices en la vida de su amiga, su boda y el nacimiento de su bebe, el que ella no haya conocido a Harry y que no fuera la madrina, después empezó a recordar los momentos juntas las tres en el colegio y después de este, dijo que ellas siempre iban a ser amigas, todas las promesas que se habían hecho y por eso había traído esas flores las que les gustaban, las rosas y orquídeas a Marlene, los tulipanes a Alice y las lilys a ella, las flores que llevaban su nombre de lo cual Marlene siempre se reía.

Habían pasado más de 4 horas ahí sentada junto con su amiga, cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella, volteo a ver quién era y palideció, justo ese día tuvieron que ir, no lo culpaba era su esposa y el tenia el derecho de visitarla cuando quisiera, pero le quitaban el tiempo con su amiga, no estaba preparada para hacerles frente, así que decidió irse antes que llegaran, acaricio la lapida y le prometió que regresaría pronto y que le presentaría a su hijo, tomo sus cosas y se envolvió con su rebozo la cabeza y tomo el camino más largo a la salida, todo por no verlos de frente.

Salió de cementerio y se desapareció, tenia 2 horas antes de que saliera su translador así que fue al Londres muggle para podes comer y después se iría a la estación.

* * *

_Hola a todos aqui esta un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste_

_cualquier cosa a comentar haganlo, gracias a todos los que leen_

_con cariño AMY_


	10. Una Nueva Amiga

**_Capitulo 9 Una Nueva Amiga_**

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde que habían llegado a Londres, Dumbledore había buscado la casa que le había pertenecido a los padres de Lily, pero esta ya pertenecía a otra familia, así que se encargo de conseguirles una nueva casa a las afueras de Londres, era un vecindario muggle muy bonito, con vecinos muy amables el día anterior habían ido varias personas a recibirlos llevándoles pays, pasteles, etc.

Cuando estaba terminando de acomodar su habitación esa mañana había visto en una de las casas de la acera de enfrente una chica muy posible de su edad, le había llamado la atención era de cabellos castaño ondulado y un poco alborotado, estaba en el jardín con su mama, era domingo ya tarde y su madre estaba en la cocina terminando de hacer la cena, Sissy se había encargado de acomodar toda la casa por eso Lily había decidido hacer la cena, aun cuando la elfina tenia rato de haber terminado,

- Amo Harry dice su madre que baje a cenar- dijo la elfina entrando a la habitación

- Muchas gracias Sissy, ya bajo

- Siéntate hijo, que si no se te enfría la cena,

- Oye mami, donde vamos a ir a comprar las cosas de la escuela- pregunto el chico

- Pues al callejón diagon, ¿por qué?-dijo Lily mientras miraba a su hijo comer

- Nada mas preguntaba porque acá no sé donde ir y pues como no conozco a nadie pues ni a quien preguntar

- Y aunque conocieras, es un barrio muggle así que nadie te sabría decir jaja- su madre lo miro con la sonrisa en la cara

- Ah cierto se me olvidaba ese pequeño pero insignificante detalle- dijo el chico riendo

- Si claro pero muy importante- contribuyo su mama

- Y ¿cuando los vamos a ir a comprar?- dijo entusiasmado por poder ir a conocer una parte de Londres que no fuera su nuevo barrio (aunque no lo conocía aun)

- Pues mmm ya ves que en la semana no puedo no sé como estén las cosas por acá y yo creo que sería mejor el próximo sábado que te parece

- Mmm bueno está bien lo bueno es que faltan 2 semanas para que empiece el curso

- Pero si tu quieres salir e ir a dar la vuelta sabes que lo puedes hacer

- Uy si con la cantidad exorbitante de amigos que tengo siiii claro que me voy a vivir en la calle mama

- Pues deberías conocer a algún vecino y pasearte por ahí que te haga de guía turístico jaja - dijo Lily muy divertida- o mmm no se vete a caminar por la plaza que está cerca, ya encontraras algo que hacer hijo

- Hablando de conocer vecinos, ese rato vi a una chica como de mi edad un una de las casas de enfrente

- Ahí está ya tienes a una candidata por conocer, se pueden volver amigos y puedes ir con ella a la plaza

- Mmm no se me lo pensare si la veo mañana en el patio voy a presentarme

- Está bien hijo debes conocer gente, y llevarte con los vecinos te puede ayudar mucho y salvar de una buena jaja- dijo riendo

- Oye ma cambiando de tema, ¿si te vas a quedar con ese aspecto definitivamente? - pregunto el chico, ya que su madre antes de venirse a Londres se había cambiado el color de cabello y de ojos- ya sé que no quieres que cuando mi papa te vea sepa que eres tu pero bueno todavía no me acostumbro a verte así

- No hijo es solo temporal lo prometo- dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo un poco triste, trato de darle una sonrisa pero esta se veía muy falsa- hasta que aclare las cosas con tu padre voy a volver a ser como antes te lo prometo ¿si?

- Está bien mami, si tú crees que es lo mejor, pero yo sigo estando en desacuerdo ¿ok?

- Ok- Lily miro a su hijo el siempre tan directo en lo que pensaba, sabía que iba a tardar para regresar a su aspecto normal, pero ella no podía llegar después de tanto tiempo y decirle a James y a todos hola ya regrese y estoy bien, ah y por cierto tengo un hijo tuyo James, estaba embarazada cuando me fui y nunca te dije, nunca se lo perdonaría, aunque claro no sabía si quiera si la perdonaría

Terminaron de cenar y cada uno se fue a su habitación, Lily miro la luna, y estaba llena y se acordó de su buen amigo Remus, en lo que estaría sufriendo, bueno con la poción mata lobos, el no tenia tantos problemas como antes.

Al día siguiente Harry fue a pasear al centro comercial que estaba cerca de ahí, ya eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando estaba de regreso, miro la hora, su madre no habría regresado aun dijo que llegaría muy tarde, así que vio una tiendita cerca entro y se compro un jugo, ya había pagado cuando la chica que había visto el día anterior entro, como aun estaba a 2 cuadras de su casa y ya había oscurecido decidió esperarla y hacerle compañía en el trayecto, así mínimo conocería a alguien, así que se puso a buscar una galleta así tan lento como pudo, y cuando la chica iba saliendo pago y se fue detrás de ella.

- Hola- dijo el muy amable

- Hola - respondió la chica- se te ofrece algo

- Ah no nada solo te acompañaba- dijo un poco nervioso- es que vamos por el mismo rumbo así que pues si quieres te ayudo con tu bolsa

- Eh no gracias- dijo ella muy extrañada- estoy bien, no te había visto nunca y si dices que vives por donde yo vivo pues es realmente raro, normalmente conozco a todos los vecinos por lo menos de vista

- Ah es que soy nuevo apenas me mude, el fin de semana, por cierto mi nombre es Harry, Harry Brooks - dijo el dándole la mano

- Con razón ya decía yo que en mi vida te había visto, Hermione Grenger, mucho gusto,- dijo aceptando el saludo- así que ustedes son los que se mudaron

- Sip, ayer que estaba acomodando mi cuarto te vi por la ventana que estabas en el jardín de tu casa

- ¿Ayer?, a si en la mañana ayudaba a mama con la flores, es un buen tiempo que pasamos juntas, aunque yo prefiero leer

- Uy si que eres rara sabes, mis amigas que tengo de donde se preocupan más por sus uñas y el maquillaje, a ropa y todo antes de tomar un libro, hay lo siento creo que te ofendí- dijo apenado

- No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a que me crean un ratón de biblioteca

- Si pero eso es feo, no es bueno juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla, bueno eso es lo que yo pensó

- Si tienes razón- dijo ella con una sonrisa- no es bonito que te etiqueten sin siquiera conocerte, bueno ya llegamos a mi casa fue un gusto conocerte- le dijo ella enserio le había agradado ese chico

- Si claro nos vemos luego- dijo el viéndola entrar y retomando su camino

- Oye Harry - el aludido se volteo - ¿que tienes que hacer ahorita?

- Mmm nada, supongo que algo productivo como ver la televisión - dijo divertido

- Quieres ir a la plaza un rato, es que no quiero quedarme sola y mis papas todavía no llegan

- Ah claro, entonces te espero, anda a dejar tus compras- la chica asistió y subió las escalaras a la entrada a su casa, tardo un ratito en salir y bajo con un suéter en el brazo

- Vamos a tu casa por un suéter para ti, porque más tarde va a refrescar- el chico asistió y se encaminaron a su casa- y ¿de dónde eres Harry?

- De Australia, pero mi mama si es inglesa

- Ah mira sí que estabas muy lejos, espero que te acostumbres pronto, los vecinos son muy amables aunque casi no hay chicos de nuestra edad, yo creo que te llevarías bien con algunos

- Supongo, pero sabes el cambio es muy feo allá tenía mis amigos, y familia pero acá, espero no sea muy difícil llevarme con ellos

- Si creo, es dejar tu vida atrás y comenzar una nueva, nuevo colegio, nuevos compañeros, nuevos amigos, y luego te topas con cada persona

- Si- dijo el sentándose en una de las bancas de la plaza y viendo a los niños jugar- entrar a un nuevo colegio donde ya están formados los grupos es aun mas difícil, por cierto ¿ en que colegio estudias?

- Ah no está acá en Londres - dijo ella un poco nerviosa- es que es un internado en Escocia

- Ah yo igual iré a un internado, por que donde estudio mi mama, y pues como ella trabaja hasta tarde no quiere que me quede solo, además según ella es el mejor colegio de toda Europa, incluso mejor que donde estudiaba

- Jaja y allá en Australia ibas ¿a una escuela pública? O también a un internado

- También era un internado, aunque nos dejaban ir a las casas los fines de semana

- Ah mira pues eso estaría genial, y ¿en qué grado vas a ingresar?

- A quinto y ¿tú?

- Yo también, eso me recuerda decirles a mis papas que vayamos el fin de semana a comprar los materiales que voy a necesitar, porque ya compre los libros, espero ver a mi amiga Ginny, voy a ponerme de acuerdo para ir juntas

- Si yo iré el sábado, porque es el único día que mi mama tiene libre

- Y en que trabajan tus papas

- Mi mama es médico - dijo pensando en que diría la chica si le dijera que era medimaga - y trabaja en el centro de Londres, y mi papa no vive con nosotros y ¿ los tuyos? - no le podía decir que era auror

- Oh lo siento, no sabía - dijo Hermione muy apenada- mis papas son dentistas

- No te preocupes, ah mira por eso los dientes perfectos jaja, ya me imagino cómo han de ser de estrictos con tu alimentación, todo los tratamientos que te han de dar, que flúor y todas esas cosas- dijo él para relajar el momento

- Jaja si la verdad, incluso me mandan al colegio toda mi dotación - dijo riendo - no me equivoque contigo, eres muy divertido

- Muchas gracias, enserio- dijo sonriéndole - tú también eres muy alegre, y muy buena persona, siento mucho lo de que eras rara - ella hizo una seña restando importancia

Estuvieron otro rato en la plaza hablando de sus gustos, riéndose de alguna que otra anécdota, osea conociéndose mejor, cuando eran más de las 10 de la noche osea ya habían pasado más de 3 horas platicando, regresaron a sus casas, Harry la dejo en el portón se despidieron y el espero a que entrara, la chica le sonrió antes de cerrar y agito la mano, Harry cruzo la calle y entro a su casa, se fue a cambiar y bajo a tomar un poco de leche y galletas sentado enfrente de la televisión, Sissy espero a que el terminara de cenar para recoger los trastos y lavarlos, insistió a Harry se fuera a dormir pero él le dijo que esperaría a su mama, no espero mucho ya que unos 10 minutos después de la chimenea llego una Lily muy agotada de tanto trabajo que había tenido

- Hola mami, que tal tu primer día- dijo el yéndola a abrazar y dándole un beso

- Hola hijo pues muy pesado la verdad, hubo un ataque de mortifagos y hubo muchos heridos, aparte de todos el papeleo que tenía en la oficina, mas los pacientes ya hospitalizados, ya te imaginaras así o más que hacer, tú qué hiciste el día de hoy eh- dijo abrazando a su hijo y sentándose con él en el sofá

- Ah pues fui a centro comercial en la tarde y después me tope con la chica que te dije ayer y empezamos a platicar y fuimos a la plaza y apenas hace un rato que regrese

- Ah mira pues, me alegro que hayas hecho una amiga hoy

- es una muy buena chica, será una gran amiga, lástima que cuando vaya a Hogwarts ya no la veré, aunque dice que también estudia en un internado pero Escocia

- mmm tal vez y es bruja, ¿cómo se llama?

- Hermione Grenger

- Mm Grenger no, no me suena quizá sea hija de muggles

- Quién sabe, pero por que lo dices

- Pues porque Hogwarts está en Escocia ¿nunca te dije?

- Nop, nunca mencionaste nada, quizá si le pregunto me diga no crees

- Mmm quizá, pero mejor que te parece si la invitas a comer con su familia el domingo

- Uy si seria genial, porque el sábado iremos al callejón diagon

- Bueno mami me voy a dormir que tengo mucho sueño- dijo el besándole la mejilla y dándole un gran abrazo

- Si hijo que descanses hasta mañana

La semana se paso si más novedades, Harry y Hermione se pasaban las tardes juntos, iban a la plaza o al centro comercial, incluso habían ido al centro de Londres, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, pero Herms como le decía Harry ahora se ponía triste porque ya no lo vería cuando ella entrara al colegio, su amigo su único amigo como le había dicho, Harry no había tocado el tema si era bruja o no, así que mientras su duda no estuviera despejada él no se haría a la idea que no vería a su amiga todos los días.


	11. El Callejon Diagon

**_Capitulo 10 El Callejón Diagon_**

El sábado llego rápidamente y Harry estaba muy emocionado, se levanto temprano, se alisto y después bajo a desayunar, Sissy le sirvió mientras él iba a buscar a su mama a que bajara, Lily se estaba terminando de arreglar cuando tocaron la puerta

- Mama ya baja a desayunar

- Ya voy amor,- no tardo, escucho los pasos alejarse por el pasillo, se miro al espejo, la imagen no era ella, el cabello negro y los ojos azules le decían que no era ella, que esa era Chantal Brooks, pero bueno ella la había creado y tenía que asumir las consecuencias, tenía un presentimiento sobre ese día de ir al callejón diagon, presentía que se encontraría con alguien, además había hablado en la semana con Dumbledore y le dijo que el día siguiente tendrían reunión de la orden y esperaba que pudiera asistir para presentarla a todos, por un lado estaba feliz volvería ver a sus amigos, aunque claro ya no eran sus amigos y tendría que volver a hacerse de su amistad, pero a la que le contaría la verdad sin ninguna duda, seria a Alice su mejor amiga, y esperaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, tomo su abrigo y su bolso y bajo a desayunar

- Hasta que bajas ya tenía hambre, si tardabas mas no te iba a esperar- dijo Harry divertido riñéndole y sonriendo

- Mas respeto jovencito que soy tu madre, aunque con lo joven que me veo puedo pasar como tu hermana lo sé no necesitas decírmelo

- Jaja uy que buen humor el de hoy eh jaja si la verdad cuando me decían me saludas a tu hermana, y les lanzaba mi mirada de morirán, y les decía no es mi hermana es mi mama jaja me divertía mucho- dijo riendo

- Bueno ya, come, por cierto no te he preguntado, ¿qué te dijo tu amigo Hermione de que venga a comer mañana?

- Pues le gusto la idea te quiere conocer al fin jaja y a sus papas también le gusto la idea

- Qué bueno me da gusto, que si quieran venir, un favor Sissy, puedes ir a comprar las cosas que vamos a ocupar mañana

- Claro ama, Sissy de hace cargo de las compras, donde está la lista,- Lily le tendió un papel y le dio el dinero- cuando regrese recojo la cocina ama, - dijo desapareciendo con un plop

Terminaron de comer y Harry llevo los platos la fregadero, subió por su chamarra y se fue a la sala donde su madre lo esperaba, Lily tomo los polvos flu y entro a la chimenea y dijo Diagon, después que las llamas verdes desaparecieran, Harry tomo también los polvos y también dijo Diagon, cuando llego, su mama estaba en parada a un lado de la chimenea, cuando salió lo ayudo a sacudirse

- Muy bien y por donde empezamos -dijo Harry

- Mmm pues vamos entrando a las tiendas según vayamos pasando por ellas, - dijo caminado hacia una tienda- acá vamos a comprar los ingredientes para las pociones, buenas tardes- dijo saludando a una anciana - necesitamos un kit para pociones y estos materiales por favor- dijo entregando la lista de ingredientes para pociones que Harry necesitaría

- Creí que te los daban en la escuela- mirando todas las cosas que traía la anciana

- Sí, pero nunca sabes cuando las vas a necesitar o cuando se van a acabar así que mejor tenerlas a la mano

- Sip tienes razón - dijo yéndose por ahí a observar bien el lugar había barriles con sustancias viscosas, hierbas colgadas por donde quiera y olía a huevos podridos, volteo a ver y su madre estaba pagando así que se acerco para tomar la bolsa que les daban

- Mételo en mi bolsa hijo - el chico miro a su madre, ella siempre con sus hechizos de expansión, tomo las cosas y lo metió ahí-muchas gracias señora, ahora vamos por el caldero de peltre,- dijo saliendo del negocio y cruzando la calle, después se dividieron Harry se fue a la tienda de quidditch a comprar todo lo que necesitaba para su escoba y Lily a la de lechuzas, Harry había tenido un gato en el colegio anterior, solo que se había quedado en Australia con los Nicols, y ella pensaba que era mejor comprarle una lechuza, les serviría para comunicarse,

- Mira mama todo lo que encontré para mi escoba, ahora si va a ser la mejor del mundo

- Harry es la mejor del mundo es una saeta de fuego - dijo su madre mirándolo con diversión

- Sí, pero ahora seré el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos,-dijo abriendo las manos, y con los ojos como estrellitas, hasta que su mama le dio un zape,- wow que hermosa lechuza, es para mí- dijo poniendo su cara de perrito, y mirando la lechuza blanca que estaba en la jaula

- Jaja- Lily se soltó a reír - si es para ti señor dramático- ten cárgala tu y dame lo que compraste- dijo tomando las cosas y metiéndolas a su bolso, - vamos por las plumas y los pergaminos- dijo adelantándose a la tienda siguiente, Lily entro al pequeño local y empezó a pedir los materiales, Harry se había atrasado un poco platicando con su nueva lechuza, pero al entrar vio una cabellera castaña no muy difícil de confundir

- ¿Hermione?- pregunto curioso, la chica al escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta, ya que era extraño que alguien le hablara cuando casi no tenía amigos y por el ruido de la gente no había reconocido la voz, - Herms, no creí encontrarte ahí

- ¿Harry? Que haces aquí- dijo ella corriendo a abrazarlo- ya sabía yo que tal vez eras mago- dijo con una gran sonrisa- y esa lechuza es tuya- el asistió- esta hermosa y como se llama

- Buenos días señores Granger- dijo saludando a los papas de su amiga, ellos hicieron un gesto y él se volvió a donde su amiga- pues mi mama me la acaba de comprar así que todavía no tiene nombre, ya me ayudaras a buscarle uno ¿ok?

- Si está bien, hay Harry no sabes lo feliz que me pone que si seas mago, le había comentado a mi mama, pero pues no podía llegar y decirte oye Harry eres mago- dijo riendo

- Jaja si la verdad, pues cuando yo le conté a mi mama de ti, me dijo que quizás fueses bruja, pero pues no te podía preguntar también

- Si tienes razón, y ¿ya pediste las cosas?

- Mi mama lo está haciendo, ven te voy a presentar con ella

- No mejor esperamos aquí hay mucha gente

- Y tú ¿ya compraste tus materiales? - cuando su amiga iba a responder un chico de su edad, rubio y de unos ojos grises, apareció en la puerta y dijo

- Quítate de aquí sangre sucia, no ves que estorbas- dijo el chico mirando a Hermione con asco

- No le vuelvas a decir así,¿ me oíste?- dijo Harry sacando su varita y apuntándole, se había puesto delante de la chica

- Vaya Granger ya tienes novio que te defienda- dijo mirando a Harry con superioridad- vaya que malos gustos tienes, hacerle caso a una sangre sucia

- Ya Harry déjalo por favor

- Herms viste ¿como te llamo? Nadie te va a llamar así en mi presencia-dijo enojado- pídele perdón de cómo la llamaste, idiota- Hermione lo tenía agarrado del brazo - _flipen.._ - comenzó a decir agitando su varita

- Que están haciendo- la voz de un hombre- _accio varitas-_ dijo trayendo a si, la varita de los dos chicos,- que paso acá, - dijo enojado- mirando a los dos chicos, pero paro su mirada en Harry,- señorita Granger me podría explicar

- Am este,- dijo ella bajando la vista- Malfoy

- Este idiota la llamo sangre sucia y no se usted pero yo no iba a permitir que insulte de esa forma a mi amiga- dijo Harry enojado, encarando al hombre

- Eso es cierto Hermione,- la chica asistió todavía mirando al piso- tendré que tomar medidas la próxima vez que pase entendido Malfoy, toma- dijo el dando la varita a Harry y sonriéndole

- Gracias, - dijo el mirando todavía a Malfoy con desafío

- Que hiciste ahora Harry- dijo una mujer legando a la entrada del establecimiento, viendo a todos los que estaban en la escena, frunciendo el seño al ver a su hijo con la varita en la mano

- iba a atacar a este joven, porque..- comenzó a decir el señor, ella palideció al verlo, de todos, porque él

- llamo a Hermione sangre sucia y sabes que no lo iba a permitir mama- dijo Harry enojado

- ya ves Harry te dije que lo dejaras no, solo te vas a meter en problemas

- que no me metiera, vas a dejar que idiotas como este te sigan llamando así, déjame decirte que yo no lo voy a permitir, porque nadie llama así a mis amigos, mientras yo pueda hacer algo- el hombre sonrió ante lo dicho por el chico

- vámonos Dobby, que este lugar está perdiendo su importancia con la clase de gente que entra aquí- dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta y dándole una patada al elfo

- oye tú- grito

- Harry ya déjalo, deja de meterte en problemas- riño la mujer, el chico la miro enojado - así que tu eres Hermione, no sabes cuánto ha hablado Harry sobre ti- dijo mirando a la niña y abrazándola

- Si mama, ella es Hermione, Herms mi mama Chantal Brooks- Lily ante esto solo cerró los ojos

- Mucho gusto señora- dijo la chica recibiendo el abrazo

- El gusto es mío hija, bueno ya después de este incidente mm que les parece si vamos a tomar un helado- dijo tratando de salir lo más rápido del lugar y tratando de relajarse y calmar los ánimos de su hijo, los primeros en salir fueron los Harry y Hermione, seguidos por los padres de esta y Lily fue la única que se quedo

- Creo que nos debemos una gran charla, me parece que tendrá que explicar muchas cosas señora - dijo el hombre tan bajo cerca de ella y haciendo énfasis en el "señora", ella solo lo miro un instante y siguió su camino, sabía que al día siguiente que lo viera no podría escapar de la explicación que le debía, alcanzó a su hijo a media calle y se fueron charlando hacia la heladería.

- Oye papa ahorita que terminemos de comprar ¿pasamos por un helado?- dijo un niño viendo que la heladería aunque no estaba llena, no había donde sentarse por que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas

- Si claro Luca, pero cuando terminemos- dijo el hombre, -ahora vamos por la varita de nuestra querida niña que inicia esta año Hogwarts verdad Jess

- Sip padrino, vamos de una vez, - dijo la niña muy feliz jalando a Sirius, - tío Remus no te quedes atrás apúrate, mami, aun falta comprar mis túnicas - dijo la niña al ver la tienda de túnicas para toda ocasión

- Si hija después de tu varita y luego ya iremos por los libros - miraba con una sonrisa a su hija - sabes james ya extrañaba venir al callejón diagon, - dijo sacando de su pensamiento a su casi hermano- la última vez que venimos fue cuando Neville entro al colegio

- Si me imagino Alice, porque ya ves que nosotros somos los encargados de cómprale todo a Neville, pero también es por su propia seguridad

- ¿En que estabas pensando James? - por que estabas muy concentrado cuando te hable

- Nada importante, no te preocupes hermanita - dijo con una sonrisa

- Shirley hola amor de mi vida ¿como estas?, que tal las vacaciones -a dijo Luca muy emocionado al ver a una chica que entraba a la tienda de túnicas, abrazándola

- Suéltame Black, si no quieres morir en este instante - todos los adultos empezaron a reír - ah y no soy el amor de tu vida, ni en tus sueños- dijo la niña muy enojada

- Hola Allioth ¿como estas?, chicos, Alice, Frank, Neville y Jess - dijo mirando a los que se encontraban detrás del niño todavía riendo

- Hola señorita Schinnder, no sabía que era algo de de mi querida Shirley,- dijo el niño tomando de las manos a la niña que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos

- Black me sueltas por favor- dijo la niña mordazmente, soltándose del agarre del chico - y si es mi tía algún problema y para ti soy Crosszeria inútil ya déjame en paz

- Shir ya cálmate, no seas grosera - dijo la mujer a la niña, que enojada había entrado de una vez al establecimiento

- Hola Lucy como has estado - dijo Alice muy contenta, - hace mucho que no te había visto

- Muy bien Alice muchas gracias, si hace un buen que no sabía de ti, Mary me dijo que tampoco te había visto desde el cumpleaños de Jess

- Si a ella tampoco la eh visto, bueno Lucy nos vemos porque si no me dejan- viendo a sus amigos encaminarse a la tienda de Ollivander junto con los niños - y todavía tenemos cosas que comprar- dijo abrazando a la mujer y dándole un beso en la mejilla- me saludas a Mary bye

- Sabes amor, cuando vi a esa chica discutir con Luca me recordó a james y Lily

- Si lo sé a mí también me los recordaron, no sé cómo se abra sentido James en ese momento, sabes ese ratito estaba muy serio y sumergido en sus pensamientos, no sé que tenia, tendré que hablar con él al rato que lleguemos a la casa

- Si va a ser lo mejor, yo creo que por eso se adelantaron- entraron al negocio y vieron a Jessica moviendo una varita, pero esa no era, después de un rato mas salió con su nueva varita y se dirigieron a la tienda de túnicas, Alice, Frank y los niños se quedaron ahí y los merodeadores se fueron a la librería a comprar todos los libros de los niños y se verían ahí después de que terminaran con los uniformes y se irían por su helado, cuando entraron vieron a dos chicos ahí, una niña de cabello castaño y a un chico de cabello negro, ambos de la edad de Neville

- Hola Hermione - saludo Neville muy alegre a la chica- como estas que tal tus vacaciones

- Hola Neville, muy bien muchas gracias y tu ¿como estas?, que tal las tuyas

- Estuvieron bien y yo también, mira te presento a mi hermanita y a mis papas,- dijo jalando a la chica a donde estaban sus papas con su hermana- mama papa ella es Hermione, Hermione ellos son Alice y Frank mis papas y Jessica mi hermanita

- Hola mucho gusto señores Longbottom, hola Jessica - dijo la chica sonriendo y dándole la mano a los papas de su amigo

- Hola Hermione un gusto conocerte, Neville nos ha hablado mucho de ti muchas gracias por ayudarlo

- Ah no hay de que, mire les presentare a mis papas, Jean y Robert Granger, mama papa, ellos son Neville, y su hermana Jessica y sus papas Alice y Frank Longbottom - dijo señalando a la familia de su amigo

- Oye Hermione ¿cuantas túnicas tenía que comprar?- dijo un Harry trayendo cinco túnicas mas su abrigo- y este era el abrigo ¿no?, oh buenas tardes señora- mirando a la señora que estaba junto a los padres de su amiga (Frank y los niños se habían ido a ver lo de las túnicas que necesitarían)

- Si esa es Harry, ah mira ella es Alice Longbottom es la mama de uno de mis compañeros de curso y de casa, señora Longbottom este es Harry Brooks va a entrar a nuestro curso este año- dijo presentándolos, Alice lo miraba esos ojos eran de los de ella, ese parecido tan atroz con James, no podía ser cierto, ese no podría ser hijo de su amiga porque eso significaba que ella había regresado, pero y ¿el apellido? Ella esperaba escuchar Potter o Evans pero no Brooks de donde había salido a menos que.., salió de su pensamiento cuando vio al chico estirar el brazo para saludarla

- Mucho gusto señora Longbottom

- El gusto es mío querido Harry - dijo abrazándolo - y ¿vienes solo? - Harry había recordado el nombre y supo que era amiga de sus papas, por eso lo había mirado de esa forma

- No mm - no sabía que decir que mas daba decir la verdad ¿no?- mi madre está comprando mis libros de la escuela en la librería de al lado, yo vine con Herms y sus papas por las túnicas y eso

- Ah ya veo, bueno fue un gusto conocerlos voy a ver a estos niños con sus túnicas nos vemos luego- dijo la mujer alejándose de ahí, todavía sumergida en sus pensamientos, su amiga estaba en la librería de al lado y james también, ¿se daría el gran encuentro?, ¿que pasaría? ¿Que se dirían?, ella también quería verla y platicar con ella, pero sabía que James tenía más que hablar con ella, tantas cosas que aclarar y sobre todo se tenía que enterar de su hijo, vaya nunca se lo había imaginado, pero por que no le había dicho a james, ya se lo preguntaría, trataría de que se apuraran para ir a la librería lo más pronto posible, llego hasta donde estaban sus hijos, su esposo y su ahijado

Ya casi le terminaba de surtir los libros que necesitarían Harry y Hermione, estaba mirando hacia la entrada cuando los vio entrar a los tres merodeadores, venían viendo una lista quizá la de los libros que comprarían, al sentir la mirada ellos alzaron la vista y vieron a la mujer, y ella sintió la mirada intensa de uno de ellos, el que la había visto hacia un rato

- Hola- dijo Sirius con gran galantería, algo normal en el- ¿después de ti va la fila?

- Nop, va después de la señora de rosa fucsia - dijo ella, nadie decía nada por lo visto iban a hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada

- Bueno muchas gracias, entonces tú te encargas de los libros de Neville- dijo a james, y este asistió y tomo la lista- tu de los de Jessica - le dio la lista a Remus -y yo de los de Luca- dijo formándose detrás de la bruja de rosa

- Oye canuto quien es ella nunca la había visto, y la hablaste con mucha familiaridad

- Se llama Chantal Brooks, la vimos en Hogwarts la ves que nos cito Dumbledore

- Jaja si, ese día estuvo divertido y por eso no la conoces cornamenta

- Ah ya decía yo, hasta creí que era una novia tuya

- Jaja pues no mi querido amigo, pero no estaría mal la idea jaja es bonita- dijo poniéndose serio- pero si quieres te la presento y pueden iniciar su historia de amor

- Sirius ya cállate- dijo Remus enojado por el comentario de su amigo, al ver que james estaba mirando a la nada

- Lo siento james no quería mm eso, este, lo siento hermano no fue mi intención

- No te preocupes, no fue nada - dijo volteando su mirada a la mujer

Lily había escuchado la conversación de los chicos ( pues no estaban muy lejos, solo los separaban 3 personas),esperando que saliera el tema que ella era Lily Evans pero no, más bien habían tomado un tema cualquiera, se había agachado cuando James había dicho que si era su novia y por el resto de la conversación también, sentía una mirada y fue que volteo, se toparon con la mirada, y su interior se estremeció, su estomago sentía como mil mariposas, y sus manos empezaron a sudar, estaba nerviosa, estaba temblando y rompió el contacto solo porque ya le habían terminado de surtir su lista de libros y se dirigió a pagar, entonces llego Hermione para pagar los suyos

- Harry esta con mis papas - dijo la chica

- Ah gracias Hermione, toma tus libros ya los pague no te preocupes - al ver que la chica se disponía a pagarle - hasta luego- dijo volteando a ver a los merodeadores

- Adiós - dijeron los 3 a la vez

Las dos salieron del negocio y afuera estaban los papas de Hermione con Harry esperándolas. Harry tomo los libros del brazo de Hermione y esta tomo la jaula de la lechuza de su amigo, los señores Granger traían los demás útiles de su hija, ya se estaban encaminando hacia el caldero chorreante cuando escucho la voz de Neville

- ¿Ya te vas Hermione?- dijo el chico acercándose a donde estaba ella

- Ya Neville, ya terminamos las compras- no se veía la cara de Harry con tantos libros que traía cargando- hasta la otra semana,- dijo ella- un gusto conocerla señora Longbottom - ante esta mención Lily volteo y miro a su amiga-

- Hasta luego Hermione un gusto conocerte, y a ustedes también- dijo mirando a los padres de la chica, y a ti también Harry nos vemos la otra semana en el andén, - miro a Lily que vio que también la miraba - mucho gusto Alice Longbottom- dándole la mano a la que ella creía era su amiga - usted debe ser la madre de Harry

- Así es mucho gusto Chantal Brooks - el interior de Alice suspiro, pero de todos modos tenía que hablar con su amiga - bueno nos retiramos que se hace tarde y su familia la espera con permiso- todos empezaron a caminar hacia la taberna, pero Lily seguía viendo a su amiga, Neville ya había entrado a la librería y solo estaban las 2

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo Alice mirándola, Lily no dijo nada solo un asentimiento y se dio la vuelta

Vaya día, alcanzo a su hijo y sus vecinos, los Granger se ofrecieron en llevarlos en su auto, después de un buen rato de viaje llegaron a la casa, Lily se fue directo a su cuarto y comenzó a llorar, todo es empezaba descubrir, y al día siguiente sería peor en la reunión de la orden lo bueno es que no llevaría a Harry porque si no serian muchas más las explicaciones que daría

* * *

_hola a todos aca esta el capitulo que les debia, por fin se da el esperado encuentro de james y lily, ¿quien sera con el que se encontraron?, pobre de nuestra querida lily le espera dar una buena y larga explicacion _

_gracias a todos por leer_


	12. La Orden del Fenix

_**Capitulo 11 La Orden del Fenix**_

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana cuando alguien entro a la habitación, las cortinas se abrieron al un movimiento de varita, y la mujer se sentó en la cama de su hijo

- Harry amor levántate- dijo ella viéndolo con cariño y moviéndolo despacio

- Mmm, otro ratito

- No ya levántate te dije que íbamos a ir hoy al panteón de Godric Hallow, así que como vas

- Está bien pues, ya voy, no sé por qué tan temprano pero bueno- dijo el chico saliendo de la cama - por cierto mami, ¿a qué horas es la reunión de la orden?

- Pues como a las 7 ¿por qué? - lo miro interesada - y ya te dije que no puedes ir

- Nada más, ¿por qué no?, prometo no molestar - dijo tomando su ropa que iba a ponerse

- Porque no va ningún niño por eso, igual te quedarías sin nadie con quien platicar, acá mínimo estas acompañado por Sissy, apúrate en arreglarte, te espero abajo - dijo y salió de la habitación, el chico se metió a la ducha y bajo a cabo de media hora

- Ya mama vámonos - tomo su abrigo del perchero y el de su madre, esta salió de la sala con varios ramos de flores, Harry tomo las flores mientras ella se ponía el abrigo, después ella lo tomo del brazo y desaparecieron

El silencio del lugar era muy profundo, no había nadie en las calles, la iglesia estaba abierta pero solo habían 5 personas adentro, Harry miraba todo con curiosidad, y siguió a su madre, esta se paró hasta un par de lapidas que decían CHARLUS POTTER y la que estaba al lado DOREA POTTER, Harry miro las lapidas y luego a su mama

- Ellos eran mis abuelos - pregunto, ella solo asistió pero no dijo nada, Harry se acerco a las lapidas y las acaricio, tomo un ramo de rosas y las dejo en el florero de su abuelo, y después hizo lo mismo con la de su abuela - la puedes limpiar y llenar los floreros de agua - su mama asistió e hizo lo que le dijo, una solitaria lagrima caía sobre su mejilla, Harry tenía los ojos rojos, húmedos y listos para soltar lagrimas, pero no las dejaba salir

- Sabes, ellos siempre quisieron tener un nieto, y apuesto que te hubiesen querido mucho si te hubiesen conocido, cuando estábamos en séptimo, tu abuelo me dijo que ya me estaba tardando en darle un nieto y que si lo pensaba mas el ya no lo conocería, yo me reía, porque él se veía muy fuerte de salud, pero un día un mes antes de salir del colegio le llego una carta a tu padre donde le decía que tu abuelo estaba muy mal, no podía respirar y su corazón ya no funcionaba bien, cuando el llego a San Mungo solo pudo despedirse y tu abuelo murió en su presencia, tu abuela estaba muy triste por su muerte y a pesar que después del colegio james y Sirius se fueron a su casa, ella no se podía recuperar de su perdida, también ya era grande de edad y dos meses después de que habíamos terminado, murió, de hecho hoy es el aniversario- Harry no había podido retener mas las lagrimas y estas se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas, Lily también lloraba mientras contaba la historia, el chico se hincó en medio de las dos tumbas y las acaricio a la par

- Hola abuelo, hola abuela, soy Harry su nieto, siento mucho no haber podido venir antes y siento mas no haber podido conocerlos, mama me había platicado de ustedes, así que siempre los eh tomado en cuenta, aun no conozco a papa ya pronto lo conoceré y me levare bien con él se los prometo, no le causare tantos dolores de cabeza a mama como en el otro colegio - Lily se había ido a las tubas de los señores McKinnon para darle privacidad a su hijo, dejo las flores - la próxima semana ya entro al colegio y no podre venir a visitarlos hasta las vacaciones de navidad, los quiero mucho - se limpio las lagrimas y alcanzo a su madre, al ver los apellidos de las lapidas pregunto - ¿eran los padres de tu amiga Marlene? - la pelirroja asistió

- Este es mi hijo Harry- dijo abrazándolo por los hombros y mirando a las lapidas - y ahora va a entrar a Hogwarts, siento mucho que no lo hayan conocido, es muy parecido a james físicamente saben, y tiene algunas de sus actitudes también, - rio ante esto y se seco las lagrimas, Harry se soltó de su madre y siguió caminando y la otra lapida en la que decía Marlene Black, esa sería la tumba de la amiga de su mama

- Hola Marlene, sabes mi mama me ha contado tanto de usted que hasta perece que la conociera de toda la vida- tomo el ultimo ramo de flores, y lo puso en el florero, vio que su madre seguía hablando, así que para no interrumpir empezó a limpiar a manera muggle la tumba, no estaba muy sucia, solo alguna que otra hoja de los arboles cercanos, había terminado, cuando vio a su madre acercarse, cuando estaba a su lado se hinco junto a él y le puso una mano sobre su hombro,

- Hola Mar amiga, ya vine otra vez, y como lo prometido es deuda, te presento a mi hijo Harry, ves te dije que se parecía mucho a James, - sonrió - tu que siempre dijiste que íbamos a tener un mini James, la otra semana va a entrar a Hogwarts a ver qué desastres va a hacer, y cuantos dolores de cabeza va a darles a los profesores - beso la mejilla de su hijo y lo soltó, Harry se paro y fue para darle privacidad a su madre y a su amiga, empezó a caminar entre las tumbas

Llevaba rato humeando por ahí, cuando vio una que le llamo la atención, era muy antigua sin embargo, lo curioso era que tenía un símbolo un poco raro un triangulo con un ojo en el medio, estaba observándolo, cuando su madre lo llamo, ya le preguntaría que símbolo era ese, nunca lo había visto antes, si no lo sabía ya lo investigaría por otra parte, quizá Hermione lo sabría, llego a su lado se despidieron de la tumba de Marlene y caminaron a la entrada y desaparecieron

Un rato después, llegaron 5 adultos y 3 niños chico de 15 años, otro de 14 y una niña de 11, uno de los adultos traía 2 ramos de flores, hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre-

- Padrino mira, la tumba de tus padres ya tienen flores - dijo Neville sorprendido ya que ellos siempre eran los únicos que iban a dejar flores a la tumba

- Otra vez, tienen flores, quien será la que las trae - pregunto james

- Yo digo que es la mujer del otro día que estaba en la tumba de Marlene - dijo Sirius

- ¿Cómo que otra vez? Y no me habían dicho, ¿Qué mujer? - dijo Alice un poco sorprendida

- Lo que pasa tía es que hace como m semanas venimos a dejarle flores a mi mama, y pues cuando veníamos en la entrada, mi papa vio que había una mujer sentada en la tumba de mi mami, pero cuando nos vio se levanto y se fue, ni siquiera nos dijo nada - dijo Luca ofendido

- ¿Así? Y porque no me habían dicho ninguno de ustedes, - dijo la mujer exasperada riñéndole a los demás, - y como era la mujer cariño - pregunto al chico

- Pues era mmm clara, de cabello negro, alta y delgada, iba de negro y le dejo flores a mama, a mis abuelos y a los papas de mi tío James

- Osea tus otros abuelos - dijo Sirius

- Ah mira pues que interesante, y cuando pensaban decírmelo ¿eh? - ninguno de los hombres parecía querer contestar, así que tomo la mano de su esposo y camino a la tumba de su amiga, no sin antes mirar de forma acusadora a sus amigos, los niños habían sentido la tensión del ambiente y habían ido a acompañar a Luca a las tumbas de sus abuelos, cuando llegaron a la tumba de Marlene, Frank se sorprendió al verla limpia y con flores

- Oye ¿Quién crees que sea la mujer de las flores que dijo Luca? - miro a su esposa y vio como se le dibujaba una sonrisa de lado

- La respuesta está en las flores y en la lapida- dijo tomando mirando enigmáticamente a su esposo, este volvió la vista y leyó "la amistad siempre permanecerá a través del tiempo", al pie de la lapida, después de todos los datos

- ¿Tú lo sabes verdad? -ella asistió - anda dime

- Nop, esta sencillo amor tu puedes - el observo atento las flores, había rosas, orquídeas, tulipanes y lilys, 4 tipos de flores, en ese momento llegaron los niños y Luca fue el que hablo

- Otra vez las mismas flores, papa dice que a mi mama le gustaban esas rosas y las orquídeas pero no se explico las otras 2

- Mm quizá así sea el arreglo - dijo Neville

- No sé, si fuera así ahora las otras flores habrían cambiado y solo seguirían las que le gustaban a mama

- Pues quien pero esos 4 tipos de flores están hermosos - dijo Jessica, Alice sonrió al ver la cara de su esposo conforme escuchaba la conversación de los niños - oigan vamos a donde mi padrino, los otros asistieron y la siguieron

- Así que 2 eran las que le gustaban a Marlene, y si va por gustos, a ti te gustan los tulipanes y si dice amistad su otra amiga era Lily - al caer en cuenta abrió los ojos - eso quiere decir que la que trae la flores es ella, Lily, está de regreso, pero como, por que no ha ido a la casa, y james no nos ha dicho, espera un momento, algo está mal, Luca dijo que la mujer de las flores era de cabello negro y Lily lo tiene rojo, y su piel es blanca

- Son cosas que la magia puede arreglar Frank, - le dijo su esposa

- Pero por qué - no cabía en su asombro - y a todo esto, como es que lo sabes, la has visto, han hablado

- No hemos hablado, ayer la vi, y créelo está irreconocible, pero no conto un detalle con el que la descubrí, le dije que teníamos que hablar, no nos pusimos de acuerdo, pero tengo el presentimiento que no tarda en que la vuelva a ver, por cierto ni una palabra a los chicos porque ninguno sabe ok - se quedaron callados cuando se acercaron los demás, Sirius hizo la misma observación que su hijo, james no dijo nada y Remus miro de forma extraña pero con una sonrisa las flores.

Ya tenía rato que habían llegado los Granger a la casa de sus vecinos, y todos platicaban animadamente, los papas de Hermione se habían asombrado al ver a la elfina, pero pronto se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, Lily había descubierto que la mama de Hermione había sigo compañera de secundaria de su hermana, y también de que no se habían llevado muy bien en ese tiempo porque Petunia era muy déspota y arrogante con todos, y la observación que había hecho la señora es que ella nunca había mencionado tener una hermana, al oír esto Lily se puso triste porque para su hermana ella seguía sin existir.

Harry y Hermione, estaban sentados por otro lado, la chica estaba muy animada platicándole a su amigo como era el colegio y las casa, Harry mencionaba también cosas que sabia él, y su amiga le recomendó leer la historia de Hogwarts, algo muy curioso que había notado el chico es que ella no hablaba de sus amigos, había mencionado a uno que otro compañero de su curso y de otras casas con los que se hablaba pero a nadie le daba el termino amigo y mucho menos mejor amigo

- Herms promete que cuando entremos al colegio no dejaras de hablarme y me dejaras solo, triste y abandonado

- Jaja - ella rio por la ocurrencia de su amigo - y ¿por qué te dejaría de hablar Harry?

- Pues porque cuando entremos, ya vas a estar con tus amigos y a mí no me vas a prestar atención - dijo con dramatismo - y me vas a ignorar y vas a hacer como si no me conocieras - termino riendo

- Claro que eso no va a pasar - dijo la chica pero había dejado de verlo y miraba al piso - nunca va a pasar eso ¿ok?, eres mi amigo, y eso no va a cambiar allá en la escuela

- Pero y tus amigos ¿no se enojaran que pasases menos tiempo con ellos?

- Harry - ella lo miro a los ojos - no se si no te habías dado cuanta, por lo que he contado, pero yo en el colegio no tengo amigos, bueno con la única niña con la que me llevo es una chica que se llama Ginny Weasley, se podría decir que es una especie de amiga - miro al frente, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza

- Lo siento, enserio - él la abrazo - no fue mi intensión no debí decir nada

- No te preocupes - y le revolvió el cabello

- Si había notado algo, solo que no puedo creer que no tengas amigos, es decir eres simpática y divertida, y muy inteligente

- Si y también una nerd come libros y ratón de biblioteca

- No digas eso

- Es que es lo que soy Harry, no me llevo con nadie por el simple hecho de que me creen aburrida y que no hago nada más que estudiar, pero nadie me conoce realmente, no todos se toman la molestia de platicar un día contigo y conocerte a fondo, muchos son tan superficiales, y no les importa nadie más que ellos

- En eso tienes razón, así es en todos lados, pero sabes, esas personas están tan equivocadas

- ¿Sabes lo que me alegra?

- Qué cosa

- Que ahora ya voy a tener un amigo, alguien con quien hablar - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Claro que sí, siempre vas a contar conmigo Herms

- Y tú también conmigo Harry, y enserio espero que te quedes en Gryffindor

- Yo también quiero ir ahí, mi mama fue en esa casa sabes, y mi papa también así que yo quiero seguir sus ejemplos

- ¿Enserio? Orales no lo habías mencionado y ahí se conocieron entonces - el chico iba a contestar cuando un sonido los saco de sus pensamientos y ante ellos estaba el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore - profesor - dijo Hermione sorprendida, Harry solo lo miro asombrado

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger, buenas tardes Harry soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore - y le dio la mano, el se la estrecho

- Harry Brookes mucho gusto - el director le dio una sonrisa y se disculpo y fue donde los adultos

- Vaya no sabía que Dumbledore iba a venir

- Supongo que mama lo invito, ella siempre me ha dicho que ella lo quiere como a un padre, que siempre fue muy bueno con ella mientras estaba en la escuela y después de esta, con ella, mi padre y sus amigos

- Wow enserio, no lo había visto en otro lugar que haya sido el colegio sabes - dijo riendo- y me alegra que tu mama se lleve bien con el

Después que llego el director, estuvieron platicando de diversos temas, su colegio en Australia, sus amigos y su familia, Hermione sabia muy poco del papa de su amigo, y aunque tenia curiosidad, sabia que era impertinente preguntarle cuando el tampoco lo conocía, pero ella creía que lo debería buscar, quizá en otro momento platicarían sobre el tema, como a las 6 de la tarde los señores Granger se fueron a su casa, Harry pidió permiso para que su amiga se quedara un rato mas y los padres de esta accedieron

- Harry al rato vengo, no te duermas muy noche hijo, y tu Hermione tampoco te vayas muy tarde, Harry la vas a dejar - dijo una Lily muy nerviosa y dándole tantas instrucciones a su hijo como podía

- Si mama no te preocupes yo la voy a dejar y no me dormiré tarde

- Si señora Brookes no se preocupe, que le vaya bien - dijo Hermione mirando como la mama de su amigo se dirigía hacia la chimenea

- Lista - pregunto el director

- No, pero al mal tiempo darle prisa - suspiro y salió por la puerta trasera - nos vemos se cuidan

- Hasta el colegio chicos, nos vemos - dijo el director saliendo detrás de su ex alumna - ya Chantal tranquila

- Por lo visto es un día muy social para el director - Harry rio ante el comentario

- Si verdad, mama dijo que tenían una reunión quien sabe dónde, espero que todo vaya bien - su amiga asistió y siguieron platicando de todo lo que había en sus colegios y planeando lo que harían en la semana

Los adultos aparecieron ante un grupo de casas que estaban en hilera, Dumbledore tomo un papel y se lo paso a su acompañante

- Léelo en voz alta

- Numero 12 de Grimmauld place, Londres - ante sus ojos fue apareciendo una casa antigua y hermosa, Dumbledore encabezo la caminata a dicha residencia y abrió la puerta, dejo el paso a la mujer y después entro el y cerrando con un toque de varita, Lily veía asombrada todo, escuchaba voces al final del pasillo, veía los retratos mirarla y también saludar al profesor, observo las escaleras que ascendían y entonces fue que vio a un niño parado en lo alto, lo miro y sonrió, era tan parecido a su padre, el profesor se adelanto y entro a la sala, antes que ella, escucho como las voces se iban apagando con solo la presencia del director, ella se paro en la puerta pero si que fuera vista, tenia que a que el profesor la presentara, el niño la miro con curiosidad y ella le sonrió de manera maternal, fue entonces que el se decidió en bajar las escaleras y hablo

- Hola, usted debe ser nueva nunca antes la había visto por acá - ella sonrió

- Mm podríamos decir que si, en cierta manera, y como te llamas pequeño - pregunto aun cuando ya se sabia el nombre tenia que actuar muy interesada

- Luca Black y ¿usted? - respondió el niño

- Chantal Brookes

- Ah, es muy bonita sabe - ella sonrió abiertamente y lo miro con mucha ternura, igual a su padre

- Muchas gracias - dijo aun sonriendo, Luca la miraba con atención, era muy bonita y joven podría llegar a ser un gran prospecto de madre, pero ya se encargaría de seguir conociéndola, porque en ese momento salió el profesor

- Adiós- dijo el niño cuando la vio entrar y ella solo movió la mano con una sonrisa

- Les presento a un nuevo integrante de la orden del fénix - dijo el director saliendo por la puerta - pasa por favor- y ahí ante ellos estaba una mujer alta, esbelta y de cabello negro largo, rasgos finos y de tez blanca sus ojos azules verdosos impactaron a muchos de los hombres ahí presentes, todos la miraron curiosamente - ella es Chantal Brookes, es sanadora y auror

- Si como no - dijo en un susurro Remus, cuando el profesor aun hablaba, aun cuando era muy bajo, Alice que estaba a su lado volteo

- ¿Que dijiste? - pregunto ella interesada, ¿su amigo sabía algo?

- No nada, solo que ya la había visto antes en la oficina de Dumbledore

- Ah - dijo ella aun con la duda, y siguió escuchando al director

- Es una persona de mi total confianza, y espero que se puedan llevar bien con ella, te presento a la familia Weasley - los 2 hicieron un movimiento con la mano en señal de saludo, - a la familia Longbottom - las amigas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y ambas sonrieron - la señorita Nimphadora Tonks - una muchacha de cabello roja le sonrió, eh inclino la cabeza

- Tonks por favor

- Severus Snape - el hombre la miraba tan atentamente, como si buscara algo, ella solo lo miro un segundo - al señor Lupin y al señor Black ya los conoces

- Encantado de volverla a ver señora Brookes - dijo con galantería, ella sonrió e inclino la cabeza

- A James Potter - el hombre solo la miro un segundo y después volvió a sus pensamientos, le recordaba a alguien pero no quería reconocer a quien - Alastor Moody, Hestia jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Mundugus Fletcher y Elphias Doge - todos hicieron un gesto de saludo

- Bueno ahora que ya terminaron las presentaciones es hora de cenar algo - dijo la señora Weasley, ella se paro y se dirigió a la cocina, la siguió Alice, Hestia y Tonks, Lily también fue y se paro junto a su amiga

- ¿Podemos hablar después que termine la reunión?

- Claro que si - dijo sacando los platos con un movimiento de varita, toda la imito pero ella saco los vasos- oye Remus sabe la ¿verdad? - su amiga suspiro y dijo

- Si, vio a Harry y pues como te explico - Alice sonrió, ante lo dicho

- Por cierto las flores de la tumba están muy bonitas, te acordaste de nuestra flores favoritas

- Alice me ofendes, son mis mejores amigas, es algo que ni loca iba a poder olvidar entendido

- Jaja - la risa sonó un poco fuerte y las demás mujeres voltearon a verlas ya que habían estado hablando en susurros - por cierto Frank sabe que estas de regreso lo descubrió por las flores, pero no sabe quién eres, ni tampoco sabe de Harry

- Gracias amiga, que les parece si mañana van a cenar a la casa, los dos para que los presente, y hoy hablo contigo y con Remus

- Me parece perfecto, entonces mañana como a las 7 llegamos

- Si al rato te doy el papel con la dirección - Hestia, Molly y Tonks habían salido de la cocina con la comida y ellas salieron después con los platos, vasos, cubiertos y los repartieron

La comida estuvo deliciosa, después de eso todos se pusieron al tanto de lo que había estado haciendo Voldemort, los planes y todo, después de la reunión Remus, Alice y Lily se fueron al cuarto del licántropo que estaba en el segundo piso, james y Sirius habían estado platicando largo rato con los Weasley, después fueron a molestar a Severus

- Que Snape te gusto la SEÑORA Brookes - dijo Sirius recalcando la palabra señora, este salió de sus pensamientos

- No soy tu Black - respondió el profesor

- Jaja, hay querido quejicus, no te hagas que me fije como la estabas mirando

- Que te importa mi vida Black, si la vi como dices eso a ti no te interesa, no es nada tuyo - miro con odio a su interlocutor

- En eso tienes razón no nos interesa ni un comino tu vida - dijo james llevándose a Sirius del brazo porque había visto a Albus mirarlos mientras hablaban

- Maldito grasiento ese - dijo Sirius mirando a Snape con odio

- Ya lo se pero ya vez que Albus nos pidió comportarnos en las reuniones de la orden

- Si, si ya se, ya se, a todo esto donde se metió Remus

- No lo he visto, ni a Alice, vamos a preguntarle a Frank - dijo dirigiéndose a este - oye Frank has visto a Remus o a Alice - Frank se los quedo mirando un segundo, porque tenían que buscarlos ese preciso momento

- Dijeron que tenían que hablar sobre no se qué cosa

- Ho bueno quizá sea como le va a pedir matrimonio a mi sobrina- dijo emocionado Sirius

- Si quizá sea eso, ya sabes algún consejo, ya ves que siempre se necesita un toque femenino para eso

- Hay canuto nuestro niño está creciendo - dijo muy dramático james y fingiendo secarse unas lagrimas

- Jaja - los tres hombres se soltaron a reír, siguieron platicando temas triviales, esperando a que regresara esos dos

Albus los habían visto subir a Remus, Alice y Lily, seguro les explicaría todo, solo que ya era tarde, y si no tenían cuidado, los merodeadores notarían la ausencia de lily y como no se habría despedido se tornaría muy extraño, eso estaba pensando cuando vio bajar a la persona por la que se había preocupado, y la llevo al pasillo donde hablaron

- Les dijiste la verdad

- Así es, vieron a Harry ayer en el callejón diagon y pues enseguida supieron que era yo

- Ya veo, está bien es lo mejor, también es bueno para que no te sientas tan sola en esto

- Supongo- dijo dudando - bueno creo que ya es hora de irme ya es tarde, iré a despedirme - dijo entrando al comedor donde estaban los miembros, se despidió de todos y dejo a los merodeadores y a los Longbottom al final

- Bueno paso a retirarme, un gusto conocerlos a todos - dijo dando la mano a cada uno

- El gusto ha sido para nosotros el tenerla aquí - dijo Sirius

- Vuelva cuando quiera - dijo james mirándola intensamente y no soltando su mano, y depositando un beso en el dorso, ella al asentir el contacto quito la mono rápidamente - esta en su casa

- Eh muchas gracias - estaba nerviosa, por esa actitud - con permiso - y salió muy rápido

- Qué demonios fue eso james - le regaño Alice

- No lo sé Alice, solo me dio el impulso a hacerlo

- Eso fue muy raro - acoto Remus - creo que se incomodo, mejor no lo vuelvas a hacer - su amigo solo asistió, Remus y Alice, se quedaron viendo un instante, quizá el subconsciente de james se había dado cuenta y el no quería hacerle caso

* * *

N/A

hola a todos espero que les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer y si pueden comentar si les gusta o no, cualquier duda, comentario y sugerencia con toda la confianza háganla

y AONIA: no te preocupes no dejare el fic ni botado ni a medias :)

los qm

**_AMY POTTER_**


	13. Recuerdos

_**Capitulo 12 Recuerdos**_

Lily llego a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, entro al baño para cambiarse para dormir, todavía pensaba en esa conversación que no hacia ni una hora que había terminado.

_Entraron a la habitación de Remus, les indico que se sentaran en la cama mientras, el tomaba una silla que estaba junto a su escritorio, antes de sentarse Alice se acerco a su amiga y unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas _

- _Eres una tonta sabes, como se te ocurrió hacer eso - le riño a su amiga, Lily lloraba, ese abrazo decía tantas cosas que no era necesario hablar, Alice se dio cuenta que ella lo sentía, que de verdad sentía haberla dejado, pero tenía que escucharla, no la podía juzgar antes de, se soltaron del abrazo y ahora fue turno de Remus_

- _Porque Lily, por que no nos dijiste nada a Alice, a Marlene o a mí, sabes que te íbamos a apoyar - la pelirroja asistió, y unas lagrimas todavía salían por sus ojos_

- _Porque también era su amigo, y yo estaba tan dolida que no pensé en nadie más que en mi y en mi bebe, porque era mi oportunidad para desaparecer y no decir a nadie_

- _Tonta ¿no sabes que nos preocupaste?, que cuando James nos dijo que no te encontraba, nos preocupamos mucho - pregunto a su amiga_

- _Estuve a punto de regresar sabes, pero no se algo me decía que no debía, que sería peligroso para Harry_

- _Si la verdad, era peligroso en ese momento, pero también lo sigue siendo - intervino Remus _

- _Mejor cuéntanos que paso_

No se había dado cuanta cuando se había acostado en la cama, pero ahora veía hacia la ventana, tenía ya un buen rato acostada pero el sueño no se hacía presente, y fue recordando las expresiones de sus amigas al escuchar su historia, Alice se había sorprendido al escuchar la parte en la que le decía que James la había engañado, Remus confeso saberlo y les dijo las reacciones de Sirius y del propio James al enterarse, después les conto toda su vida allá, también les menciono los que le había contado Charles cuando había ido a Inglaterra y los había conocido, el mensaje de Dumbledore, etc.

- _Lily tienes que aprender a perdonar su error, si tienes razón lo pudo haber evitado, pero no se quizá fue la sorpresa y por eso no reacciono a tiempo, - al ver su mirada y el gesto que hacia - y no lo estoy defendiendo ¿ok? No es mi intensión que me quieras matar a mí _

- _Si Lily sea lo que sea que haya pasado te juro que se arrepintió como nunca en su vida - comento Remus _

- _De verdad amiga _

- _no sabes cuánto sufrió con tu partida y como se culpo y lamento cuando recordó lo que paso - Lily empezaba a perderse en su recuerdo, cuando Alice hablo _

- _pero ¿sabes que es lo que todavía me molesta?- Lily la miro - es que no nos tuviste la confianza de decirnos a Marlene y a mi primero que estabas embarazada y luego de tu cambio y que lo ibas a aceptar ¿Por qué? Que confianza es esa Lily, entiendo que no estuvieras dispuesta a decirlo en frente de todos los chicos, pero entre nosotras no había secretos, éramos amigas, siempre dijimos que nos queríamos como hermanas_

- _si lo sé Alice _

- _sabes que nunca te traicionaríamos Sirius o yo Li nunca hubiésemos faltado a tu confianza si nos hubieses dicho que estabas embarazada y que te ibas, hasta que juro que tanto él como yo no íbamos a dejarte sola y o nos hubiésemos preocupado tanto como lo hicimos cuando desapareciste, al no saber nada de ti - Remus tenía un gesto ofendido_

- _pero ya les dije que lo que paso fue una reacción impulsiva a lo que vi y puede que no haya sido la mejor manera, pero así pasaron las cosas y pues Harry creció bien, con amor, con una familia y una figura paterna _

- _alguien que no era su verdadero padre - Lily ignoro olímpicamente a su amigo_

- _y unos abuelos que lo querían y consentían, algo que no iba a tener aquí_

- _pero no estuvo James con él, y él es su padre - insistió su amigo_

- _pues charles es mas su padre que el propio James, el lo vio en todo momento - recalco la mujer_

- _porque no se lo permitiste estar - Remus ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia _

- _mira Remus no dudo que james hubiese sido un padre excepcional con el que le hubiese dado todo tanto material como afectivamente y no dudo que lo será cuando se entere que existe Harry - menciono la mujer_

- _entonces si le dirás - dijo tranquila su amiga_

- _todo a su debido tiempo Alice, pero si le diré, sea como sea Harry tiene que conocer a su padre, pero no voy a decirle luego, primero le diré quien soy y después conocerá a nuestro hijo _

- _pero que las cosas salgan como las planeas - dijo Alice _

- _pero que pasara si se enterara, si conoce a Harry antes que le digas algo de su existencia, antes de verte como tu - volteo hacia la ventana viendo la luna_

- _eso no pasara Remus_

- _y como estas tan segura, no todo se puede controlar Evans - dijo su amigo ya notándose más su molestia, esa chica era tan terca_

- _en eso el tiene razón, algunas cosas pasan aunque no queramos que así suceda - lo apoyo Alice _

- _qué pasaría si james ve a Harry como paso con nosotros, son idénticos y james no es tonto, sabrá que es su hijo aunque no sepa quién sea la madre, se acercara a él para conocerlo, pero créelo pelirroja, no tiene muchas opciones por su edad o eres tu o eres tu - dijo su amigo enfrentándola_

- _no eso no_

- _que harás cuando se entere que Chantal Brookes eres tú, y te has puesto a pensar que hará el, como tomara la noticia, crees que esto es muy fácil, no Lily estas muy equivocada, eres egoísta y solo piensas en ti - su amiga lo miro con los ojos aguados _

- _date cuenta de una vez que no lo haces por Harry, si no por ti, Harry estaría mucho mejor si a estas alturas ya estuviera con su padre, solo te digo que Frank nunca me hubiese perdonado si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu - Alice nunca le había hablado así a su amiga, pero no veía otra opción para hacerla reaccionar_

- _pero ¿sabes qué?, nosotros solo damos nuestra opinión al respecto del asunto -dijo Remus ya muy molesto -ya estás grande como para hacerte responsable de tus acciones y decisiones - a ver si así reaccionaba su amiga_

- _y sabrás afrontar las consecuencias, y como dice Remus has lo que quieras y creas mejor - Alice la miro molesta_

- _ok ya entendí - dijo la regañada luchando para que no salieran las lagrimas que ya llenaban sus ojos_

- _sabes que cuentas con nosotros pero no nos haremos responsables de tus decisiones - Remus la miro de una forma más amable de cómo lo había hecho hasta ese momento_

- _eso lo sé, gracias chicos son los mejores y de verdad lo siento creo que nadie lo lamenta más que yo - y los abrazo_

Después de esa conversación, se dieron cuenta de la hora así que decidieron bajar a donde estaba el resto de la orden, la primera en salir fue Lily que se encontró con Dumbledore y después bajaron Alice y Remus conversando de otras cosas, y así entraron donde estaban sus amigos. Y después la despedida con James, osea por que había hecho eso, no se lo explicaba, y de hecho si se lo preguntaban a ella, al parecer el estaba igual de sorprendido de su actitud como ella y sus amigos, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. La confundía cada vez más y eso era peligroso para su plan.

* * *

hola a todos, y Aonia aquí esta lo que hablo Lily con Remus y Alice :), espero que les guste el capitulo un poco chiquito, actualizare pronto lo prometo

bye y gracias por todo

ya saben comentarios haganlos con confianza

**_AMY_**


	14. Hogwarts

**_Capitulo 13 Hogwarts_**

Aun faltaban veinte minutos para las once de la mañana tiempo de partida del expreso a Hogwarts pero su madre lo había levantado muy temprano para que salieran con suficiente tiempo, y su amiga no había ayudado mucho ya que ella le importaba mucho la puntualidad, y ahí estaban en la estación, su madre, su amiga y sus papas y el. Durante la semana Hermione había hablado de la manera de entrar al andén 9 y ¾, su amiga caminaba hasta delante seguida de sus papas, y vio entonces que de repente ella empezó a caminar rápido hacia un pilar, una persona normal creería que chocaría, pero él supo que al fin habían llegado a la entrada de dichoso anden, al haber pasado su amiga, el señor Granger, le puso una mano en el hombro como indicándole que era su turno

- corre si lo crees necesario - le aconsejo su madre, el asintió con la cabeza y empezó a tomar carrera, cerró los ojos a pocos centímetros de la pared

Al entrar se quedo sin palabras, un tren enorme de color escarlata, estaba estacionado ante él, era hermoso, vio a Hermione mirarlo con una sonrisa, y se acerco a su amiga, esperando a que tanto su madre como los papas de esta entraran al andén, pocos segundos después los tres adultos ya estaban al lado de sus hijos

- Harry subamos de una vez el equipaje para buscar un compartimiento, ahorita regresamos - se fueron hasta el final del tren, y ahí dejaron sus cosas

- ¿Por qué tan lejos Herms?

- No lo sé, bueno si - se corrigió al sentir la mirada del chico - en este compartimiento siempre eh viajado, así que no lo pienso cambiar ¿ok?

- Y siempre viajabas sola - pregunto el chico de gafas

- No a veces viajaba por ratos Neville, o algunas chicas, pero la verdad prefería ignorarlas leyendo un libro, porque nada mas no me caen bien son muy superficiales

- Ah con razón - menciono, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba junto a su madre quien estaba acompañada de su amiga Alice

- ¿Si encontraron un buen compartimiento? - pregunto esta

- Si al final del expreso - su mama solo asistió, pero no dijo nada

- Solo venia a despedirme de ti Harry, cuídate mucho y pórtate bien, no hagas travesuras - dijo la mujer, lo abrazo - me tengo que ir porque si no se darán cuenta que no estoy - te quiero cariño cuídate mucho, te encargo que vigiles a Neville, por favor

- Si, no te preocupes tía Alice - contesto abrazando también a la mujer, esta se despidió de Lily y de Hermione y los padres de esta, para irse donde estaban sus hijos, su esposo y sus amigos

Miro la hora en su reloj que le habían regalado los amigos de su mama, los Longbottom y faltaban 10 minutos para las 5 minutos para las once, su madre también se dio cuenta de eso y empezó con sus mil y una recomendaciones

- Cuando llegues te vas junto con Hagrid, Hermione te dirá quién es- la aludida asistió- es el que va a gritar primer grado - y te cuidas y te portas bien y obedeces a los profesores, no quiero quejas Harry, ni que me manden a llamar dos días después por algo que hiciste, trata de no perder puntos y has las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch, porque eres un excelente buscador, te quiero hijo, escríbeme mañana para saber en qué casa quedaste y mínimo dos o tres veces por semana,- lo abrazo más fuerte que nunca - te quiero amor, sabes que eres mi vida y te voy a extrañar mucho cariño mío, cuidas a Hermione si -este asistió y limpio con sus yemas las lagrimas que salían por los ojos verdes de su madre

- Si mami, no te preocupes por eso, me portare bien, cuidare a Herms, no llores por favor - beso la mejilla de la mujer y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas - te quiero mamita y también te voy a extrañar, me tengo que ir si no me dejan - dijo con una sonrisa al oír el silbato de la locomotora - vamos Mione

- Trata de controlarte hijo, y trata de llevarte con Neville y los chicos, cuídense niños - cuídate mucho Hermione - dijo abrazando a la chica antes de que salieran corriendo

Al otro lado de la estación ocho personas entraban, el grupo estaba formado por cinco adultos y dos niños y una niña, faltaban 15 minutos para la salida del tren

- Me siento volver al colegio, saben - menciono un hombre de ojos grises

- De hecho eso haces Sirius, vuelves al colegio - dijo un hombre de ojos azules mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa

- No me refiero a eso Longbottom, si no que me siento estudiante otra vez

- No crees que ya estás un poquito grandecito - inquirió su amigo de ojos cafés, con una enorme sonrisa

- ¿Me estás diciendo viejo?, porque déjame te digo, que tú no eres un bebe recién nacido

- Yo nunca dije eso, tu eres el que se compara con un estudiante - para este momento todos ya se morían de la risa, y el hombre los miraba fulminándolos con la mirada - y solo dije que ya estás un poquito grandecito para eso

- Ja, ja, me parto de la risa - no se dieron cuanta, que Alice había desaparecido, pero Frank si sabia donde había ido su esposa

- Bueno ya supéralo Sirius, si no que impresión vas a dar a tus futuras fans - dijo Remus - la de un viejo amargado

- Yo amarga, ¡ja!, mira quién habla

- ¿Entonces si van a viajar en el expreso junto con nosotros? - pregunto Luca

- No sé cómo interpretar eso -inquirió su padre, y cuando vio los signos de interrogación en los ojos de los demás aclaro - si, por que sonó de ni se atrevan a viajar en nuestro compartimiento

- Yo nunca dije eso

- Pero lo pensaste, supongo que crees que te espantare las conquistas pero no te preocupes, buscaremos otro compartimiento al cabo que ni queríamos viajar con ustedes ¿verdad chicos? - ninguno contesto, Remus rodaba los ojos al oír el dramatismo de su amigo, james solo lo ignoro riendo junto a Frank, de las ocurrencias de su hermano - chicos, se supone que en estos momentos me apoyan

- Haz lo que quieras Sirius, pero si va a haber tres lugares disponibles en nuestro compartimiento

- Bueno niños creo que ya es tiempo que suban al tren porque ya es tarde, cuídense mucho mis niños, los quiero, Jess nena te voy a extrañar mucho, mi niña, cuídate no te metas en problemas, obedece y estamos muy orgullosos de ti no importa en qué casa quedes entendido hija, escríbenos mañana para contarnos

- No sigas los malos ejemplos de tus tíos entendido - dijo su padre

- ¡Oye! Que estamos aquí todavía

- Por qué crees que lo dije, Sirius, hijo cuídate y cuida a tu hermana, pórtate bien, y cuida a Harry, acompáñalo para que no se sienta solo, hazle ver que tu eres su amigo - el chico asistió a las recomendaciones de su padre, abrazándolo, después fue a abrazar a su madre

- Cuídate amor, nunca olvides que te quiero, ¿si?, cuidas a tu hermanita y no dejes solo a Harry, necesita amigos, - unas lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la mujer y el chico solo abrazaba mas fuerte a su madre

- Te quiero mamita, te voy a mandar cartas como siempre, ya nos veremos en navidad, no te pongas así - dijo soltando del abrazo a su madre, esta se limpio las mejillas y fue con su ahijado

- Luca, mi vida, cuídate mucho cariño, pórtate bien, no hagas caso a tu padre cuando es para meterte en problemas, trata de conquistar a esa chica pero se menos Black, bueno menos mujeriego como tu padre - aclaro al ver la cara de interrogación de su hijo, este rio - te voy a extrañar mucho hijo, síguele echándole ganas a los partidos de quidditch para que puedan ganar otra vez la copa, te quiero mi niño cuídate - dijo abrazando muy fuerte al niño, este beso su mejilla y asistió a lo que dijo su madrina

- Chicos ya es hora que suban al tren, ahorita los alcanzamos -comento Remus al oír el silbato de la locomotora

- Bueno cuídense chicos, los vamos a extrañar - Alice fue directo a abrazar a James

- Cuídense ustedes también no salgan, van a estar bien, van a ver los quiero -dijo james abrazando a mi amiga y al esposo de esta

- Nosotros también extrañaremos irlos a molestar todo el día - comento Sirius, abrazando a Alice

- Hare que no se metan en problemas no se preocupen, y los chicos van a estar bien - dijo Remus abrazando a su amiga - también cuidare de Harry, no te preocupes

- Gracias Rem

- Compórtense chicos - dijo Frank - sean un buen ejemplo para sus alumnos, ya apúrense a subir si no se quedan - los hombres subieron al tren que ya estaba poniéndose en marcha y dijeron adiós a sus amigos, cuando ya estaban por entrar bien, james vio una melena negra que le llamo la atención.

- Oye Herms te acuerdas lo que te platique el miércoles - pregunto Harry a su amiga

- Mm ¿lo de Neville y su familia?

- Ándale eso

- Aja sí que pasa - pregunto su amiga cuando ya estaban en su compartimiento

_Ni el lunes, ni el día anterior se habían visto por qué Harry había tenido visitas de los amigos de su mama, pero el martes en la tarde ella estaba aburrida y miraba por la ventana hacia la casa de su amigo, y fue cuando vio a Neville y a Harry salir de la casa del último, platicaban muy animadamente, y por la dirección que tomaron supuso que iban a la tienda más cercana, donde había conocido a su vecino y actual amigo, se le hizo extraño pero obvio no le iba a preguntar porque eso era meterse en su vida, no se dio cuenta que su mama se había acercado, así que dio un brinco cuando le hablo_

- _Hija necesito que vayas a comprar las cosas para la cena_

- _¿Ahorita?, no puede ser más al ratito - pregunto la chica casi con suplica_

- _No, porque vienen tus abuelos a cenar_

- _Ya voy pues - tomo la lista que le daba su madre y el dinero, cuando llego a la tienda aun estaban sus amigos ahí, Harry fue el primero en verla_

- _Herms hola, que haces, tanto tiempo sin verte -dijo riendo el chico_

- _Si verdad - contesto con una sonrisa ella_

- _¿Hermione?, - pregunto Neville _

- _Hola Neville, ¿como estas?, que haciendo por aquí _

- _Muy bien muchas gracias, venimos a visitar mis familia y yo a Harry y a su mama y tú qué haces por acá_

- _Ah, ya, pues yo vivo en este fraccionamiento_

- _De hecho es mi vecina vive en la casa de casi en frete - dijo Harry _

- _Con razón_

- _¿Todo eso vas a comprar Herms?_

- _¿Eh?, ah sí, vienen mis abuelos a cenar_

- _Pues te esperamos para ayudarte, ¿te parece Neville?_

- _Si claro, es mucho - después de un rato, salieron con varias bolsas, entre los tres, iban riendo y jugando, que no se dieron cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica_

- _Bueno yo me quedo aquí- dijo abriendo la reja de la casa, hizo un gesto para tomar las bolsas que tenían sus amigos, pero los chicos, entraron dispuestos a dejarlo a la puerta de la casa, ya estaban subiendo las pequeñas escaleras cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la madre de su amiga, _

- _Hola Harry querido, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi niña, y a tu jovencito, ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto la señora_

- _Neville, un gusto señora Granger_

- _Muchas gracias a los dos, gustan pasar y tomar algo -pregunto amable la señora_

- _No muchas gracias no están esperando, con su permiso señora Granger - dijo Harry - nos vemos Mione - se despidió con un abrazo - luego te explico_

- _Adiós Herms, nos vemos luego- le dio un beso a la chica e la mejilla y se despidió son la mano, cruzaron la calle, y siguieron platicando_

_Al día siguiente, en la tarde Harry fue por ella para ir a la plaza, y empezaron a platicar, lo del día anterior, ella sabía que él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, pero era curiosa y tenía dudas, así que no le interrumpió. Le conto que su mama era amiga de los papas de Neville, y que habían estudiado juntos, que recién había conocido a sus casi primos ya que su mama veía a Alice Longbottom como una hermana y que le habían caído bien, le pregunto que si se llevaba con el chico y ella respondió que sí, también le conto que su mama conocía a los que Neville llamaba tíos a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James Potter, le conto que había conocido a la esposa de Sirius, y que también habían sido amigas, pero que no conocía a su hijo._

- Ya Harry me toco el segundo turno, nos da tiempo de platicar, ¿sigue que querías decirme?

- Te acuerdas que te dije que mi mama conocía al padrino de Neville, ¿James Potter?

- Aja si, dijiste que eran de la misma generación - el chico asistió

- Bueno no te conté toda la historia, pero ya le pedí permiso a mi mama de contarte, y me dijo que si

- Que sucede Harry algo malo -el negó

- No, buen empezare por el comienzo, primero que nada es que mi mama no se llama Chantal Brookes, se llama Lily Evans, se cambio el nombre cuando fue Australia, pero pues ya todos la conocen así, claro obvio menos sus amigos y me dijo que ya pronto iba a regresar a su verdadero nombre, además ella no tiene el cabello negro, si no rojo, sus ojos son verdes iguales a los míos

- Wow, ok, despacio deja asimilarlo, yo creí que te parecías mucho a ella, el cabello negro y los ojos si se los he visto verdes pero también verdes azulados, pero, por que lo hizo

- Por algo que le hizo mi padre y ella no lo supo perdonar, que por cierto según mi tía Alice, yo soy igual a él solo cambiando el color de ojos, por que él los tiene de color café, y mi papa no nunca supo de mi existencia

- ¿Y ahora lo quieres encontrar? -pregunto la chica

- No, no es eso si se quien es, es James Potter, el padrino de Neville

- Pero, bueno yo creo que lo tienes que conocer, si tu mama no quiere que lo conozcas

- Ella si quiere que lo conozca pero hay algo que me dice que las cosas no van a salir como ella quiere, porque ella se lo quiere decir primero y después que nos conozcamos pero no se me parece que lo conoceré antes de eso

- Hay Harry, no sé qué decir, pues mira si lo conoces antes trata de conocerlo, de llevarte bien con él, y pues que tu madre le aclare las cosas ya que se entere, tú no tienes porque pagar los errores de ellos

- Si supongo, gracias Hermione - abrazo a la chica - solo quería que lo supieras, no me gusta tener secretos a mis amigos, te quiero mucho

Siguieron platicando un rato mas, y paso la señora del carrito de dulces y después llego Neville, a saludarlos y siguieron platicando los tres, después llego Ron Weasley, por que ya era el turno de guardia de su amiga, saludo a Harry, pero igualmente, lo ignoro prestando su atención a Hermione, esto a Harry le dio risa pero no comento nada, una vez que se fueron le dijo a Neville

- Al Weasley le gusta Herms verdad

- ¿Te parece? Jaja, si no se nota - ambos se empezaron a reír y siguieron hablando de trivialidades, hasta que Neville se puso serio y miro a su compañero

- Oye Harry te iba a decir algo importante

- Que sucede Neville

- Lo que pasa es que tu papa, va a ser profesor de transformaciones este año y le toca dar a nuestro año

- Oh por dios, bueno en algún momento lo tenía que conocer ¿no?, no sé como reaccionara mi madre, ni el pero bueno gracias, amigo, no sé que hubiese pasado si lo viera así nada más, creo que me hubiese desmayado - su oyente empezó a reírse por las ocurrencias del chico

- Si vieras el show que hicieron cuando les dije en que compartimiento nos íbamos a quedar, porque ellos siempre viajaban en este, y pues ellos querías seguir su tradición, pero como se que Hermione siempre viaja acá, pues supuse que esta no sería la excepción y que tu viajarías con ella también, así que era mejor alargar el tiempo de espera a conocerse, pero pues querían venir, el caso es que ya con la ayuda de Luca - al ver la cara de su acompañante comento - es el hijo de Sirius Black - el chico asistió - bueno pues como iba diciendo con su ayuda hicimos que se quedaran ese compartimiento pero cuando empezaron a insistir otra vez, me hice el digno y me vine para acá, jaja siempre que hago así me dan mi espacio

- Gracias Neville

- Bueno Harry me voy porque ya vamos a llegar y es mejor cambiarnos de una vez

- Sí, claro nos vemos al rato, y gracias otra vez

- No hay de que amigo, por cierto tendrás que ir en los botes, ¿verdad? - el chico asistió - te encargo a mi hermanita, que se vaya en el mismo bote que tu

- Claro que si no te preocupes

El chico salió y Harry tomo su túnica y se dispuso a cambiarse, cerca de media hora después, el tren se paro por completo en la estación y Hermione apareció por la puerta, llegaron a la entrada y escucharon una voz que decía

- Los de primero por aquí - Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a donde estaba un semi gigante

- Harry, el es Hagrid, el guardabosques, hola Hagrid como estas

- Hola Hermione muy bien gracias, que haces acá deberías ir a los carruajes,

- Venía a dejar a mi amigo, que tiene que ir en los botes también - cuando el semi gigante lo vio, abrió muy grande los ojos - luego te explicamos Hagrid, pero no digas nada por favor

- Está bien Hermione

- Nos vemos en un rato Harry - se despidió la muchacha

- Hola Harry - dijo una niña de primero - ¿también vas a viajar con nosotros?

- Hola Jessica, así es

- ¿Puedo viajar en el mismo bote que tú? - pregunto la niña poniendo carita de perrito abandonado

- Claro que si pequeña, y de hecho te iba a pedir exactamente lo mismo

- ¿De verdad? - dijo muy alegre la niña

- Ustedes dos viajaran en el mismo bote que yo - comento Hagrid

Después de unos minutos, de viaje en los botes, pudieron ver como se alzaba un impresionante castillo, Harry pensaba que lo descrito por su madre y su amiga se quedaba corto a lo que veía, era hermoso, enorme, y con un aire a hogar

Cuando llegaron al castillo una mujer de aspecto severo, los llevo a un salón, pero clavo la mirada en Harry, todo eso ya empezaba a incomodarle, que tanto le veían, pero bueno se quedo hasta atrás de la larga fila de niños de primero, la mujer empezó a explicar las casas que había, las cualidades de cada una y lo que era ganar o perder puntos, antes de salir del lugar se acerco y le dijo que se quedara al final ya que el seria el ultimo ya que primero pasarían todos los niños de primero, después los hizo pasar al gran salón donde había cuarto mesas grandes en la parte baja, cada una repleta de alumnos y otra en la parte alta, perpendicular a las demás, donde estaban los profesores, estaba muy nervioso, por dos cosas, la selección, y el conocer a su padre.

Miro a la primera mesa de su derecha, y vio a Hermione sonreírle, para darle ánimos, a Neville, mirar a su hermanita muy tiernamente para tranquilizarla y a él hacerle un gesto que todo estaría bien, empezaron a pasar los niños, y fue entonces que alzo la mirada a la mesa de los profesores y vio como su padre y sus amigos, veían a la niña a su de cabello negro que estaba casi en el medio de sus compañeros, y solo una mira miel se dirigía al junto con una sonrisa amable, como diciéndole que se tranquilizara, que nada iba a salir mal, la cantidad de niños iba disminuyendo y su nerviosismo iba en aumento, hasta que llego el momento esperado por su padre, sus amigos y uno de sus amigos

- Longbottom Jessica - dijo la profesora y la niña avanzo al taburete, le pusieron el sombrero y después de un ratito grito - Hufflepuff - la niña sonrió y corrió a la mesa que le correspondía, miro a su hermano con una mirada de disculpas, pero este le sonrió y articulo un no te preocupes, después miro a sus tíos, que la miraron aprensivamente, pero a la vez con cariño, y al final miro a Harry, que le sonrió tiernamente, levanto los pulgares para decirle que estaba bien todo, esto llamo la atención de los otros dos merodeadores y cuando iban a decir algo se dieron cuenta, que Remus aun veía a los chicos de la selección con cierto interés, o más bien a uno de ellos, lo miraron detenidamente, y ambos abrieron los ojos muy grande

- Es igual a ti cornamenta, un mini tu

- No puede ser - james estaba pálido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era como verse a los 15 años, verse en un espejo - ¿quién es?

- Ya lo sabremos amigo, ahorita que pase su nombre, - Remus no había dicho ni una palabra, al oír la seriedad con la que hablaban sus amigos, pero tampoco quitaba su vista del chico, ya el momento esperado había llegado, era el ultimo y el más grande

- El siguiente alumno - dijo la profesora - va a entrar al quinto grado, pero también debe ser seleccionado, Harry Brookes pasa por favor - el chico antes de avanzar miro a Remus quien le dio una sonrisa, ya estaba al lado de la profesora - tranquilo todo va a estar bien - se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero

- _Vaya, vaya, un chico muy valiente y leal, pero con un gran secreto, llegaras a hacer cosas grandes, una persona quien puede estar marcada desde su nacimiento, grandes cualidades para las artes oscuras, podrías estar muy bien en Slytherin, te ayudaría en tu camino a la grandeza_

- _No por favor, quiero ir a Gryffindor, _

- _Gryffindor ¿eh?, quieres ser el orgullo de tus padres, aunque tu padre ni siquiera te conozca, además tienes una disposición de probarte a ti mismo, hay talento y la mente no es mala, pero si estás seguro estarás eh- _¡GRYFFINDOR! _-_

Todos los de la mesa aplaudieron y también el director que lo veía con cariño y orgullo, y con su inigualable sonrisa, Remus también aplaudía efusivamente, Sirius, sintió orgullo así que también sonrió y aplaudió, James, estaba en un Shock de emociones, estaba orgulloso, pero a la vez confundido, había sentido una alegría inmensa al escuchar la casa en la que había quedado el chico, eran unos sentimientos que no había sentido antes, bueno quizá a una escala con Neville, pero esto no se comparaba.

Durante la cena los chicos hablaban muy animadamente, solo los que conocían a james, habían caído en el parecido de ambos, pero nadie dijo nada, Hermione andaba muy feliz porque su amigo había quedado en su misma casa. James por su parte comía muy despacio y no quitaba la vista del muchacho Harry, ese nombre resonaba en su mente, pero como quien tantas preguntas y el único que tenia las respuestas era ese chico, varias veces el aludido volteo al sentir la mirada clavada en él, al terminar la cena todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y los merodeadores no fueron la excepción, que por cierto compartían su cuarto como en sus tiempos de estudiante.

Mañana seria otro día, y ya habría tiempo de hablar con el chico, Sirius ya le había puesto mini cornamenta, pero también tenía grandes preguntas.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, y Aonia yo creo que no a todos les gusta comentar pero enserio para un escritor de fanfics es importante saber la opinión de quien lee lo que escribe

ya saben cualquier comentario ya saben que lo pueden hacer aunque sea chiquito pliss

gracias por leer y otra vez mil disculpas por no actualizar por eso lo quize hacer largo

los quiero

**AMY**


	15. Primer Dia parte 1

**_Capitulo 14: Primer Dia parte 1_**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, razón por la cual se había levantado muy temprano, demasiado a decir verdad, pero bueno al ser profesor era normal que llegara antes que los alumnos, así que cuando apenas amanecía, decidió que ya era mucho de estar en la cama y no dormir, fue directo a su baúl para buscar que ponerse, y se dirigió al baño, sintió el agua tibia tocar su piel, y cerró los ojos, y la imagen volvió a su cabeza, el chico, ese chico que había llegado ayer al colegio y que había quedado en Gryffindor, ese niño de quince años, que tanto se parecía a él, pero esa mirada, esos ojos a pesar de estar a una distancia un poco amplia, había visto esos ojos verdes, iguales a la mirada de ella, pero eso no podría ser posible o ¿sí?, pero si era cierto, por qué se fue sin decirle que estaba embarazada, ¿esa había sido la razón por la que se había ido aunado a lo que había visto?,

- _traición- _dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, ¿se habría casado, y por eso tenía otro apellido que no fuera Potter?, tantas preguntas y no tenía ninguna respuesta, lo único que se le ocurría, era acercarse al muchacho, conocerlo y volverse amigos, tal vez no sería justo para él, porque pensaba enterarse de todo a través de él, pero él quería volver a verla, reclamarle escuchar su versión de la historia, y tal vez una segunda oportunidad

- _¿y si no la tienes?- _volvió a decir esa molesta vocecita- _y si ella se caso y es feliz con su familia o se murió, y fue adoptado por esa familia que le dio su apellido, considéralo son razones validas para el apellido del niño -_movió la cabeza, eso no podía ser posible, ella no podía estar …, ni siquiera podía decir esa palabra, no ella no, tenía que descubrir la verdad y conocer a su hijo, ya se había terminado de bañar, se envolvió en la toalla, y salió a su habitación, sus amigos seguían durmiendo, así que se vistió con tranquilidad, cuando Remus empezó a moverse

- Buenos días James - todavía limpiándose los ojos

- Muy buenos días Remus

- Vaya te levantaste temprano - comento mientras arreglaba su cama

- La verdad no pude dormir, estuve pensando toda la noche

- Por el chico, cierto - pregunto a su amigo, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no podía traicionar a su amiga, pero tampoco le gustaba ver así a su mejor amigo

- Si, eh decidido acercarme a él, ser su amigo y conocerlo

- Me parece una muy buena idea, solo que no lo utilices cornamenta

- A que te refieres - pregunto inocente, al ver la mirada de su amigo dijo - está bien ya entendí, sabes no sé por qué siento que tu sabes algo que yo no - miro a su amigo, esperando que este le mirase ya que estaba de espaldas por que buscaba la túnica que se pondría, pero eso no paso, Remus tomo sus cosas y se metió al baño.

Mientras el decidió levantar a su perruno amigo, sería difícil y le tomaría tiempo así que era mejor empezar una vez, tomo su varita y recorrió las sabanas y apareció una tina grande llena de agua, lo hizo levitar, Sirius se movió pero no sintió que estaba en el aire y no en su cama, vaya que si estaba dormido, normalmente su hubiese despertado alno sentir su cama pero que mejor siempre si utilizaría la tina y después lo dejo caer

- ¡CORNAMENTA! - James estaba seguro que ese grito lo había escuchado hasta Hogsmeade, como ya estaba listo, solo sonrió a su amigo, tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta corriendo, sabía que su amigo no saldría así, pero se atendría a la furia Black, era muy temprano y casi no había gente por los pasillos, o quería ir al comedor todavía, así que mejor fue al lago y se sentó bajo ese gran árbol que tantas historias podría contar.

Estaba terminando de bañarse cuando un grito lo asusto, -¡Cornamenta!- sonrió, según su madre, ese era el apodo de su papa, que había hecho para que le gritaran así y se oyera por todo el castillo, rio por lo bajo, se envolvió en la toalla y fue a vestirse

- Buenos días Harry - dijo un Neville somnoliento - te levantaste temprano

- Si, se me quito el sueño hace un rato y pues mejor me decidi mejor meterme a bañar antes que se despertaran los demás y no se nos hiciera tarde

- Cierto y como no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, pero los años anteriores, primero me metía yo, luego Seamus, después Dean y al último Ron, pero pues tú te podrías meter primero, y los demás seguiríamos en los mismos tiempos

- Si me parece bien, así no nos hacemos bolas - rio por su comentario, y vio a su amigo meterse a bañar

Se termino de ponerse la camisa, tendió su cama y fue a sacar la túnica que estaba aun en su baúl, la dejo sobre la cama, y después saco su mochila, y empezó a meter todo lo que necesitaría pergaminos, tinta, plumas y los libros, no sabía que materias tendría ese día, así que metió todos, e hizo un hechizo para que no pesara, cuando termino, dejo el morral a los pies de la cama y se tiro sobre esta mirando el techo

- Hola buenos días - dijo un muchacho, según Neville, era Dean Thomas

- Buenos días

- Mugroso Seamus si no se despierta antes que salga Neville, se tendrá que bañar después de mi - comento mientras buscaba su uniforme

- Creí que todos tenían su turno, o bueno eso menciono Nev

- Pues si pero si te quedas dormido, el que va después de ti pues toma tu lugar y tu el suyo

- Ah vaya, en el colegio a donde asistía cada uno tenía su baño propio así que no teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo de quien se bañaba primero

- Si creo que eso es mucho mejor, por cierto no me eh presentado, Dean Thomas

- Harry Brookes mucho gusto - comento apretándole su mano

- Y ¿de dónde vienes Harry?, ¿vienes de intercambio?

- No, a mi mama le dieron su cambio de trabajo acá a Inglaterra, así que no creo que regresemos, vengo de Australia, y el mi colegio se llamaba Limilngan, ahí no te dividen por casas, solo hay dos torres, la de mujeres y la de hombres y pues hay siete pisos, según el grado en que vayas, es el piso que te toca y compartes la habitación con tres personas mas pero como te decía quien tiene su baño

- Vaya eso suena interesante, aunque debe ser horrible compartir habitación con personas como Malfoy - dijo una voz al lado de su cama

- Desde a qué horas estas despierto Ron - pregunto otra voz

- Vaya creí que Dean se tendría que meter antes que tu Seamus

- Eh pues no, ya voy

- Ni siquiera has buscado tu ropa por andar de chismoso escuchando la historia de Harry

- Bueno pues ya mete tu pero no te tardes más de 10 minutos porque si no te sacare a punta de varita - todos rieron y Dean se metió rápido al baño

- Eso no pasaría si cada quien tuviera su baño propio - comento ron, mientras revolvía su ropa buscando lo que se pondría y todos volvieron a reír

- Nos vemos en el comedor chicos - Harry tomo su mochila y de dirigió a la puerta, pero antes que tocara la perilla oyó a Ron decirle

- A la noche nos seguirás contando de tu vida en tu otro colegio - el sonrió, chismosa que era la gente pero pues a él le daba igual, también podría preguntar todo del colegio

Bajo a la sala común, y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había ahí, había quedado con Hermione bajar al comedor juntos por que por mas que había prestado atención a su al camino ayer en la noche sabia que se podía perder, era un poco distraído (por no decir mucho) habían dicho 7:10 así que no tardaba en bajar, de mientras observaría la sala, era grande, muy bonita con ese aspecto antiguo y desde su ventanal se veía hacia el lago y también el bosque, estaba iluminada por la luz del sol y cerca de la chimenea estaban los sillones mas al fondo estaban unas mesas donde se podía hacer la tarea según había explicado su amiga, todo estaba decorado de escarlata y dorado los colores de su casa y se sintió orgulloso, de pertenecer a la misma casa a la que habían ido sus padres.

Escucho unos pasos que provenían de las escaleras al las habitaciones de las chicas

- Hola Harry buenos días - dijo su castaña amiga al verlo parado mirando a su alrededor y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Hola Herms buenos días, como amaneciste - fue a tomar su mochila y tomo el bolso de ella, sin que esta pudiera evitarlo

- Dame mi bolso Harry

- No - salió caminando rápido por la el retrato - una dama no debe cargar algo tan pesado - dijo riendo

- Harry - ella estaba sonriendo y siguió a su amigo - ni siquiera pesa, así que dame mi bolso, se que te ves muy divina con él, pero es mío, le debiste haber dicho a Chantal que te compara uno si tanto querías

- Enserio crees que se me ve bien - la miro con ojitos de cachorrito - y mira me combina - modelando el bolso, según el bien modelo de pasarela y con su voz aguda, la chica no podía más por la risa - no creo que me lo quiera comprar - la miro triste - mejor me la regalas tu para navidad

- Está bien pues, pero dame mi bolsa - dijo ella sonriendo y caminando junto a su amigo, mientras le tendía la mano para que le diera su bolso

- No, ya me dijiste que se me ve bien así que no te la devuelvo hasta el comedor

- Ya Harry dámela

- Mione querida, osea que van a decir de mí, yo un caballero que no le carga la bolsa a su acompañante - dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros y haciendo señas en el aire, mientras su amiga reía y en su descuido ella le quito la bolsa y echo a correr

- Hermione espérame - al dar la vuelta vio algo que lo hizo enojar, otra vez ese chico del callejón diagon la estaba molestando, ella lo miraba con odio y metía su mano al bolsillo de su túnica para tomar su varita, sabía que ella se podía defender, pero también tomo su varita por si tenía que intervenir

- Vaya, vaya, la sangre sucia corriendo por los pasillos, aun es temprano Granger, todavía nos podemos divertir un poco antes que vayas a clases - el chico sonrió torcidamente - puedes ser útil para algo que solo las de tu clases pueden ser

- Aléjate Malfoy, porque te juro que no me importa que me castigue, por hechizarte y mandarte a la enfermería - Harry se sintió orgulloso de su amiga

- Mira pues, la sangre sucia inmunda se quiere poner a mi nivel - se acerco a la chica -quien te crees escoria, alguien como tu amenazándome, que te paso en las vacaciones Granger, si tú me respetabas como era debido, agachada cuando pasabas a mi lado, sin decir palabra, podía sentir ese miedo, pero ahora te crees una bruja y no me das el respeto que merezco - estaba levantando la mano derecha cuando se oyeron dos voces

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS - y ambos hechizos le dieron de lleno al chico rubio que cayó como tablón, sus dos acompañantes miraron a las direcciones de donde habían venido los hechizos y se encontraron a un profesor y al chico nuevo

- 50 puntos menos para Slytherin por lo que hizo Malfoy y 10 puntos a cada uno - dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a Malfoy y lo miro - y usted está castigado toda la semana estará al servicio de Hagrid, mientras veía hacia levitar a Malfoy y alejarlo de los otros chicos - buenos días muchachos - pasando junto a los jóvenes

- Buenos días profesor - dijo la muchacha que se dejaba abrazar por su amigo

- Estas bien Herms, se desgraciado de Malfoy de arrepentirá de haber dicho eso, no te preocupes

- No Harry déjalo él es mi problema, tú no te metas - la castaña aun seguía molesta

- ¿Que no me meta?, por dios Hermione eres mi amiga y entiéndelo tus problemas también son los míos además no me importa que me castiguen si defiendo a un amigo - la tomo por los hombros y se encaminaron al gran salón a desayunar y le volvió a quitar la bolsa

- Oye Herms y el horario ¿cuándo nos lo van a dar?

- Pues ahorita no ha de tardar la profesora McGonagall en empezarlos a repartir, normalmente es durante el desayuno

- Quien sabe que materia nos tocara primero

- No lo sé - todos los alumnos se los quedaron viendo al entrar y empezaron los mormullos y se dirigieron a la mesa Gryffindor, se sirvieron y empezaron a desayunar

- Esto es esquicito, estos elfos cocinan delicioso - dijo mientras tomaba su vaso de zumo de calabaza

- Si todo lo que cocinan es muy rico - mientras tomaba su segunda tostada para untarle miel después de unos minutos se acerco a ellos la profesora de transformaciones

- Buenos días señorita Granger aquí tiene su horario, y este es el suyo señor Brookes

- Muchas gracias profesora - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Buen provecho muchachos, que tengan un buen día - les deseo mientras se iba

- Gracias profesora, igualmente - otra vez lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Parece que se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo - dijo Neville acercándose a ellos para que se sentara a desayunar - que tal su horario chicos

- Pues el mío está bien no me quejo - dijo riendo Hermione

- El mío pues supongo que si también, el lunes tengo una hora libre después de la primera clase ,que es transformaciones y después tengo dos horas de pociones, y luego defensa contra las artes oscuras y de ahí la hora de comida y encantamientos, historia de la magia y herbolaria y al final las optativas que nada mas llevo 2

- Snape es un martirio cuando son dos horas seguidas, yo llevo 3

- Yo la única optativa que no llevo es adivinación - dijo la castaña

- Hola hermanito buenos días - los interrumpió la voz de una niña que se acerco a Neville y le planto un beso en la mejilla - como amaneciste - le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Hola princesa buenos días muy bien y ¿tu?, que tal tu primera noche en Hogwarts

- Muy bien y estoy emocionada por mi primer día de clases ya quiero saber mi horario y lo que más quiero son mis clases de vuelo

- Jaja, Ya tranquila Jess, desayunas con nosotros o vas a tu mesa - le pregunto Harry

- Ah hola Harry buenos días - y le dio también un beso en la mejilla, gesto que no paso desapercibido por cierta persona del profesorado - ¿si puedo desayunar con ustedes?

- Claro que si pequeña ven siéntate - empujo a Harry para que se arrimara y se hizo a un lado para que la niña quedara junto a su hermano, se estaba empezando a servir cuando se oyó una voz que los hizo voltear

- No lloren chicas, que Luca Black ya esta acá - Hermione rodo los ojos y Harry empezó a reír, Jessica sonrió abiertamente y Neville solo movió la cabeza, ese niño cuando iba a madurar, hijo de Sirius Black tenía que ser, el chico se dirigió a ellos con el porte y sonrisa de yo soy el rey del mundo y giñando el ojo a cuanto sector femenino lo viera, cuando una cabellera color chocolate llamo su atención y decidió y a dar la vuelta para saludarla - hola preciosa, como amaneció mi futura esposa el día de hoy

- Lárgate Black - la niña se ponía de mal humor con solo verlo

- Hay Shirley amor como me voy a ir si no me has dado mi besito de buenos días

- Sabes que, si te voy a dar algo - todos la voltearon a ver cuando dijo eso, Luca ilusionado se acerco y cerró los ojos y empino los labios esperando su ansiado beso, la chica levanto la mono y le planto una cachetada, que lo hizo desestabilizarse - y es Crosszeria para ti, por cierto muérete Black, ni en tus sueños esperes un beso mío - dijo volviendo a su comida con una sonrisa, y todo el comedor se echo a reír, hasta Sirius y Remus que apenas y habían llegado a tiempo para observar la escena

- Yo sé que me amas y no puedes vivir sin mi - dijo antes de darle un beso en la coronilla, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, porque sabía que podría terminar sin descendencia, una sabia decisión ya que gracias a eso y a sus buenos reflejos no hubiese podido esquivar el tenedor que iba dirigido a el

- Eso estuvo muy gracioso Luca - dijo Neville al ver acercarse a su primo

- Jaja se dará cuenta tarde o temprano que me ama

- Pues yo creo que será muy tarde, así que mejor espera sentado - dijo una risueña Hermione, el chico la miro descolocado, nunca había hablado con ella, bueno solo una vez para pedirle ayuda en un trabajo pero nada mas

- Nunca te había visto reír Granger, por lo visto no eres tan amargada como creía - dijo el chico feliz al ver que podría llegar a ser su amiga

- Jaja pues ya ves, no puedes catalogar a una persona si no la conoces

- Si supongo - dijo mirándola y sonriendo, fue entonces que miro al chico a su lado, era igual a su tío James claro mucho más joven, Harry sintió la mirada y lo volteo a ver, y sonrió , trataba de hablar pero no salía nada solo abría y cerraba la boca - pero tú, que, como

- Hola soy Harry Brookes mucho gusto - le tendió la mano al chico, el chico le acepto el saludo y dijo

- Pero si eres igual a…, no, no puede ser o si, hay dios me revuelvo - y miro a Neville que se estaba aguantando la risa - tu, tu sabes y no me has dicho nada ahora mismo me vas explicar, vamos a hablar

- No, tal vez en la tarde Luca, es hora de ir a clases y al profesor Potter no le gusta que lleguemos tarde- tomo sus cosas - vamos chicos - todos se pararon de su asiento, y tomaron su mochila - nos vemos a la hora de la comida nena, cuídate mucho y pon atención vale

- Si, te quiero hermano, yo también me voy si no llego tarde - se dirigió a su mesa en busca de sus compañeras

- Aja si claro huyan cobardes, todavía es temprano, faltan 10 minutos para las clases

- Black mejor cállate y ponte a desayunar porque si no vas a llevar tarde

- No hay problema mi primera hora es libre así que me puedo tardar todavía, pero gracias por preocuparte preciosa - Hermione rodo los ojos

- Así nunca te hará caso - sonrió y encabezo el camino a la aula e transformaciones, todos los chicos empezaron a reír - Weasley apúrate que vas a llegar tarde - le dijo cuando paso a su lado

* * *

_hola a todos aca un nuevo capi, espero que les guste, al principio iba a ser uno pero estaba muy largo asi que mejor lo dividi en 2 partes, gracias a Aonia y Camil que comentaron el capitulo anterior, me animan a seguir escribiendo :), tambien a los que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos y los seguidores de esta historia :)_


	16. Primer Dia parte 2

Había salido unos 15 minutos antes del gran comedor para poder estar antes que llegaran sus alumnos al salón de clases, estaba nervioso, no por dar clases, sino porque ese día conocería a su hijo, sería su profesor, no sabía si el chico sabía si era su padre, o como reaccionaria cuando lo supiera, ¿lo aceptaría?, ¿podrían ser amigos?, el esperaba que si, era una nueva etapa para ambos, él como padre y el chico que tomara su papel como hijo.

Las voces de los alumnos reuniéndose a fuera del aula lo saco de sus pensamientos, así que les fue a abrir la puerta para que empezaran a pasar y acomodarse en las bancas, el primero que entro fue Neville, y se sentó en la segunda fila de la derecha junto con Seamus, en la banca de un lado se sentaron Harry y Hermione, atrás de ellos se sentó Dean y dejo un asiento vacío para que se sentara Ron cuando llegara, que por lo visto seria tarde.

Esa clase la compartían con los Ravenclaw, poco a poco se fue llenando el salón con los demás compañeros, ya faltando un minuto para las 8 entro Ron muy agitado, por lo visto se había venido corriendo desde el comedor.

- Buenos días jóvenes, bienvenidos a un nuevo año, y a su clase de transformaciones - se estaba paseando por el pasillo, y sentía las miradas sobre el - soy el profesor James Potter y soy auror, no los voy a aburrir con lo de los TIMOS por que tengan por seguro que alguien más lo hará - termino con una sonrisa - he hablado con el profesor Dumbledore, y está de acuerdo para hacer un club de duelo, sé que no corresponde a mi materia pero en estos tiempos es mejor estar preparado, para el que quiera anotarse por favor háganlo en este pergamino- dijo dándole, un pergamino a una chica de Ravenclaw - el profesor de defensa les dará mas información

- Disculpe profesor va a ser todos los días - pregunto un chico emocionado, de hecho todos lo estaban

- No, va a ser 2 veces por semana, ¿alguna otra pregunta? - miro a sus alumnos, y su mirada se fijo en un chico de lentes - que les parece si se presentan y nos dicen a que se quieren dedicar saliendo del colegio - cada de los chicos se fue presentando, y fueron pasando por todas las profesiones, medimago, aurores, profesores, etc. así hasta que llegaron con cierto chico de ojos verdes

- Mi nombre es Harry Brooks y me gustaría ser auror

- Me llamo Hermione Granger y todavía no me decido que voy a estudiar pero quiero trabajar en el ministerio algo de leyes quizás

- Yo me llamo Ron Weasley y quiero ser auror

- Yo soy Neville Longbottom y también quiero ser auror - Así pasaron todos hasta terminar todos los alumnos

- Bueno chicos quisiera hacer un trato con ustedes, acá en la clase vamos a hacer solamente practica y ustedes van a hacer un pergamino de mínimo medio metro de cada tema que les pida, ¿Qué dicen? - dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa

- Por nosotros creo que está bien ¿o no chicos? - dijo Neville

- Si - dijeron todos

- Muy bien entonces, la clase se ha terminado, se pueden retirar - todos se levantaron enseguida, tomaron sus mochilas y se fueron.

- Apúrate Harry

- Ve a clase Herms, al rato te veo - dijo, mientras - profesor tiene un minuto

- Si claro señor Brooks - Neville volteo y le sonrió, Ron también se dio la vuelta y al mirar a los dos hombres de lentes se quedo sin habla, así que Neville lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del aula

- Nos vemos en la entrada 10 minutos antes para ir a la clase de pociones

- siéntese por favor -dijo mientras se recargaba en el escritorio

- Am no sé por dónde empezar- dijo muy nervioso, James lo miro tiernamente

- Harry necesito preguntarte algo muy importante ¿sí? - este asistió- se que tal vez no me quieras contestar esto pero necesito saberlo ¿tu madre es Lily Evans? - Harry lo miro a los ojos y asistió muy despacio y casi imperceptiblemente, James lo abrazo muy fuerte y el chico le abrazo también

- No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho todo este tiempo - dijo aun abrazando a su padre y derramando unas lagrimas

- Yo… yo no sabía de ti

- Lo sé, creo que incluso más que tu - dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su padre

- Harry, quiero conocerte, llevarnos bien y tener una buena relación padre - hijo

- Desde siempre eh esperado eso, muchas gracias papa

- ¿Te puedo preguntar de tu madre?

- Ella está bien si eso es lo que quieres saber - esperaba que su padre hubiese captado la indirecta

- Está bien, que bueno, Harry creo que si no te apuras llegaras tarde a tu siguiente clase

- De hecho la tengo libre no te preocupes pero creo que ya no tardan en llegar el siguiente grupo nos vemos - antes de abrir la puerta se volteo a decir - papa

Fue a deambular la hora que tenia libre a los terrenos, se paseo por el lago y se sentó un momento un rato en el árbol que estaba cerca, después de un rato se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada donde había quedado verse con los chicos

Vio a Ron parado en la entrada y se le acerco

- ¿Y Neville?

- Dijo que nos alcanzaba en las mazmorras

- Oh claro entonces ¿vamos? - se sentía incomodo por como lo veía el pelirrojo

- Aja vamos, Harry te puedo preguntar algo - su acompañante asistió - que es para ti el profesor Potter

- Es mi… mi papa

- No sabía que el profesor Potter tuviera un hijo y mira que mi familia lo conoce de hace mucho tiempo

- Es algo complicado, solo te pido que no le digas a nadie por favor

- Claro que si, gracias por confiar - su compañero solo asistió, siguieron caminando a paso lento, pero nadie dijo más.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y ya había alumnos de Slytherin en la entrada esperando a entrar, entre ellos un rubio, alto y atractivo que cuando vio llegar a Harry y Ron los miro con asco

- Ya decía yo que me llegaba el olor a rata

- ¿Rata? Pues yo creo que te deberías encontrar otro perfume Malfoy - dijo Ron

- Jaja te crees muy valiente solamente porque esta acá tu amiguito, pero eres un asco Weasley no se si eres igual o peor que los sangre sucias, un traidor de sangre

- No todo lo que importa es la pureza de sangre Malfoy y hay muggles que son un millón de veces mejores que tu sabes - le desafío Harry

- No estoy hablando contigo, además tu no hables que eres tan desagradable como él, son una… - la frase se quedo a medias porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta del aula

- Pasen y no hagan ruido - dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras, una vez todos dentro todos se sentaron con sus respectivos

- Para los que no me conocen - dijo mirando a Harry- soy el profesor Severus Snape, ahora saquen su libro y ábranlo en la página 10 filtro de Paz vendrá en sus timos así que mejor háganla solos y no quiero desastres entendido - miro a todos y se volvió a Harry -a ver señor Brooks para que nos sirve esta poción

- Pues para calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo

- Aja y que mas solo eso, esa es toda la utilidad que le encuentra en su pequeña mente - lo reto

- Solo para eso

- Qué forma tan irrespetuosa para dirigirse a un profesor 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor

- Qué pero …

- Quiere que sean más señor Brooks - Harry no sabía que decir así que mejor lo fulmino con la mirada, era una injusticia, Snape ya habiendo causado el enojo del chico siguió con sus preguntas y un rato después ya les dejo ir por los ingredientes

Ok no era tan bueno como su madre en pociones pero pues se defendía, y esa poción ya la había hecho unas dos veces junto con ella para el hospital, ya casi había terminado solo le faltaban unos minutos más cocerse vio como Snape se acercaba muy sutilmente a su caldero miro el contenido un momento e hizo que este se moviera provocando que más de la mitad se tirara al piso pero por suerte para Harry había quedado suficiente para poder entregar

- Brooks más torpe no pudo ser, casi me vacía encima la poción 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor - dijo con una sonrisa de lado, disfrutando el momento -y está castigado a las 7 en mi oficina

Harry estaba que echaba chispas, no podía creerlo castigado el primer día y había perdido 25 puntos para su casa en 2 horas más de los que habían ganado sus compañeros, Neville lo veía compasivamente él lo entendía por mucho tiempo había sido el punto de los maltratos de Snape pero por lo visto encontraba una mayor satisfacción de hacerle la vida imposible al mini cornamenta, sus razones tendría y las iba a averiguar, la clase acabo y todos se acercaron a dejar una muestra de su poción pero la de Harry accidentalmente se le resbalo de las manos a Snape

- Creo que tendrá un 0 en esta nota señor Brooks

- No lo creo señor siempre tengo la costumbre de llenar 2 frascos - dijo sacando de su túnica el otro - y se lo dejo en el escritorio no sea que se le vuelva a resbalar - dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Dejo la botella en el escritorio junto a las demás y salió del aula, Snape casi lo estrangula por dejarlo como un tonto, pero se las pagaría ese mocoso

Se fue junto con Hermione, Neville, y Ron a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la puerta estaba abierta así que pasaron ahí estaba el profesor, que los miraba con una sonrisa que derretía a muchas de las alumnas.

- Buenos días jóvenes mi nombre es Sirius Black y voy a ser su profesor de defensa, la mayoría de mis clases van a ser practicas, pero también vamos a ver teoría, todos necesitamos estudiar tal vez unos más que otros, junto con el otro profesor de defensa y el de transformaciones hemos creado un club de duelo, solo les aviso que sería bueno que entraran podrán aprender muchas cosas más de las que aprenderemos acá en clases

- El profesor Potter ya había mencionado eso pero no nos dijo que días - dijo una chica

- Eso es señorita…

- Patil

- Ok señorita Patil porque todavía no tenemos el día para mañana les avisaremos donde será - muchos empezaron a murmurar - supongo que ya saben que este año son sus TIMOS titulo indispensable de magia ordinaria

- No profesor Black - dijo con una sonrisa Neville - el profesor Potter dijo que otro profesor lo haría

- Muy bien creo que seré yo, aunque me sorprende que no lo haya hecho otro de sus profesores

- Lo que pasa es que solo hemos tenido clases con el profesor Potter y Snape - dijo Ron

- Milagro que Snape no los sermoneo, bueno el aprobar los timos es decir sacar mínimo un supera las expectativas en esta materia y en las demás les servirá para cursarla los próximos 2 años y así poder estudiar carreras como auror, según la carrera por la que se decidan son los timos que tienen que pasar y las notas que les piden así que mejor pónganse a investigar eso

Así pasaron el resto de la clase, cuando esta termino todos se fueron al gran comedor, a Harry ya se le había pasado el enojo con Snape pero el que Ron le recordara el castigo no ayudo mucho ya que se volvió a enojar

Sus clases de la tarde pasaron tranquilas se iba con Hermione o con los chicos para no perderse, a la hora de la cena se apresuro en comer y salió 10 minutos antes de las 7 no quería que lo castigara por llegar tarde a un castigo, con Snape ya esperaba todo, cuando llego a su oficina toco y se oyó un adelante así que paso

- Vaya por lo menos es puntual Brooks, deje acá sus mochila y acompáñeme - salieron de la oficina y se fueron al aula - va a limpiar este estante y a acomodar todos los ingredientes por orden alfabético, deme su varita cuando termine pase a mi oficina por sus cosas

Se relajo ya ni enojarse era bueno, así que empezó a quitar las cosas y a etiquetarlas antes que se le revolvieran, llevaba cerca de media hora bajando y etiquetando las cosas cuando se abrió la puerta, creyó que sería Snape, pero no había nadie, se volvió a voltear y se oyó cerrar la puerta así que se volvió a voltear y dijo

- Quien anda ahí - no tenia su varita pero pues se podía defender

- Soy yo tranquilo

- Ha hola, venias bajo la capa y como…no nada

- Que ibas a preguntar

- Nada

- Dime

- Ya nada enserio ya se la respuesta bueno no tengo dos opciones pero dan la misma respuesta - al ver a su padre desistió - ok te iba a preguntar cómo es que supiste donde estaba pero ya me respondí yo solo la opción a era el mapa del merodeador y la opción b era Neville o alguno de los chicos

- Vaya me sorprendes sabes, en realidad fueron las 2 así que puedes estar tranquilo y me llama la atención lo mucho que sabes de mi - dijo con una sonrisa

- No mucho la verdad, pero si lo suficiente - dijo aun limpiando

- Todo lo que sabes de mi te lo ha dicho tu madre cierto

- Aja, quien mas podría ser

- Sigue siendo medimaga verdad

- Sip

- Sabes desde que estábamos en el colegio le gustaba, pero también quería ser auror, pero eran tiempos muy difíciles así que le dije que no, se enojo pero al final termino estudiando para sanadora, pero me dijo que cuando tuviera la oportunidad haría la carrera de auror

- Si es muy terca con sus metas

- Harry donde han estado todo este tiempo, no sabes cómo busque a tu madre desde que desapareció y no la encontré - dijo entre desesperado y derrotado

- Lo siento pero no soy quien para responderte esa pregunta, lo siento mucho de verdad - dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- Solo ella puede responder verdad - el chico asistió

- Te puedo preguntar algo - su padre asistió - tanto es el odio que te tiene Snape por todo lo que le hiciste, que todavía no te perdona y ahora se las trae contra mi - pregunto indignado el chico

- Creo jaja la verdad yo creía que quejicus ya lo había superado pero pues al ver cómo te trata veo que no

- Ja, ja que gracioso sabes como a ti no es al que le castigan y quitan puntos tu bien gracias

- Ok ya no me vayas a morder - Harry lo fulmino con la mirada y James empezó a reírse - no te preocupes por que cuando entres al equipo de quidditch recuperaras esos puntos por qué juegas verdad

- Claro que juego me ofendes sabes

- Ha bueno por un momento creí que tu madre nunca te había dejado agarrar una escoba

- No te niego que se ponía como loca cada vez que terminaba en la enfermería por una lesión en el partido pero pues yo se que está muy orgullosa de mi como buscador, esa es la posición en que juego sabes

- Vaya buscador yo era cazador uno muy bueno y muy guapo si me dejas decirlo

- Jaja - rio el chico - sabes mama te describió muy bien

- Y que te gusta hacer Harry

- Pues me gusta mm jugar quidditch, escuchar música, salir de fiesta con mis amigos, divertirme, hacer algunas bromas, etc. soy de gustos variados

- Ser un rompe corazones y salir con varias chicas

- No eso no a mama no le gusta es algo que le molesta, que jueguen con los sentimientos de las personas y de eso tú tienes la culpa

- Ok ya entendí, bueno que más te gusta necesito conocer a mi hijo- dijo sonriendo

**_Capitulo 14: Primer Dia parte 2_**

Así se pasaron el resto del tiempo casi una hora más conversando, conociéndose, james le ayudo en limpiar ya que para ser solidario no uso magia claro que abrían terminado muy rápido y Snape hubiese castigado otra vez a Harry así que para evitar problemas mejor todo a manera muggle, bueno solo lo de ordenarlo alfabéticamente por que les dio mucha flojera.

Harry salió del aula y se fue a la oficina de Snape por sus cosas, este fue a ver el trabajo hecho y no pudo decir nada ya que estaba bien hecho, James lo esperaba fuera de la oficina, al salir este lo cubrió con la capa para que no lo atraparan por los pasillos a deshoras.

Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, ambos salieron de la capa y se abrazaron, james le revolvió el cabello a Harry, mientras este decía la contraseña, se desearon buenas noches y el chico entro, estaba cansado y todavía tenía que hacer la redacción de pociones y le preguntaría a Hermione si tenían más tarea.

James se fue pensando todavía en lo que había vivido ese día, tenía que platicar con Sirius y Remus, era un chico estupendo y todavía se le revolvía el estomago de emoción cuando recordaba las veces que le llamo papa y sobre todo la primera vez, era lo que esperaba desde que lo había visto, ya lo quería más que a su vida y apenas tenía poco mas de 24 horas que lo había conocido.

* * *

**y aquí les dejo la segunda parte, espero que le guste este gran capitulo que se dividio en dos :)**

**hasta la otra semana**

**Amy**


	17. Hogsmeade

**_Capitulo 15 Hogsmeade_**

"¡Hola mami!

¿Como estas?, espero que bien, yo estoy perfectamente, aunque te extraño mamita, siento no haberte escrito ayer pero fue un día tan ajetreado jaja, te dirás si era el primer día, pero enserio fue tan sorprendente pero bueno ya, te contare, soy ¡Gryffindor!, no sabes la emoción que me dio cuando el sombrero lo dijo, yo estaba que no cabía en la felicidad así que muy orgulloso yo que me voy a sentar a la mesa junto a Hermione y Neville, el primer día te diré que fue tan lleno de emociones, en serio, se que te has de estar riendo pero es la verdad, el profesor de transformaciones, si leíste bien profesor a mi no me da McGonagall (solo da de primero a tercero), es tan buena onda, tan relax, pero también impone mucho respeto, al igual que el de defensa, al que odio con toda mi alma y créeme que el odio es mutuo, es al de pociones Severus Snape, yo no le eh hecho nada pero él me odia, osea, rompió mi trabajo que le tenía que entregar, ya sabes que yo siempre lleno 2 botellas así que eso fue lo que me salvo, porque capaz y me dice que no trabaje, todos los de la clase lo vieron pero no le importo, yo no quería que te mandaran a llamar el primer día por algo que no fue mi culpa (porque no es la primera vez que te mandarían a llamar el primer día, jaja), pero me castigo así que en la noche tuve que ir mi castigo y ya regrese muy tarde y no te pude escribir.

Y a ti ¿cómo te va, que tal tu día?, ¿me extrañaste?, bueno creo que hasta la pregunta es necia, como no extrañarme a ¡mi!, quien no lo haría y mas tu jaja

Bueno me voy porque tengo clase

Ciao mami, te amo con todo mi corazón

Harry"

Termino de leer con una sonrisa la carta, era la primera carta de su hijo, como lo extrañaba, siempre habían estado juntos y ahora él se había ido a la escuela, estaba feliz porque él lo era pero eso no quitaba que como buena madre lo extrañara con todo su corazón, hablaría con la mama de Hermione para preguntarle como había hecho para no extrañar tanto a su hija

- Ya puedes dejar de leer esa bendita carta, es como la vez número 500 que la lees, ya hasta te la sabes de memoria

- Pues si la verdad, pero ¡que! Es mi hijo y lo extraño, y es la única carta que tengo aquí, así que déjame ser

- Jaja está bien, solo porque me caes bien y eres la jefa - dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa - bueno a lo que vine acaban de ingresar a un herido por maldiciones imperdonables, el doctor Collins quiere que vayas a dar tu opinión

- Está bien vamos - mientras se levantaba - ya me estaba aburriendo eso de estar en una oficina no es lo mío y lo sabes

- Después de trabajar un mes contigo, eh aprendido tus gustos - Salieron de la oficina a ver al paciente

- Apúrate Harry, que si no llegamos tarde a transformaciones

- Ya voy Herms , tranquila, de todos modos Sirius nos dejara entrar

- Si porque es tu padrino pero no es nada mío, así que apúrate

- Pero tu vienes conmigo así que tranquila no pasa nada

- Aja si como no, y todo por ser buena gente y esperarte mientras tu babeabas por Cho Chang

- ¿Celosa? - el paro y una sonrisa apareció en los labios del muchacho de una manera seductora, la chica se paro y giro, con el seño fruncido

- ¿Celosa yo?, ja, ja ya quieras Potter , ni en tus sueños

- Hay Herms, ya tranquila, no te preocupes, cuantas veces te voy a decir que ellas son solo un juego , una más a la lista, pero tú eres la única en mi corazón - hablo el chico mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de ella

- ¿Me lo dices enserio? - dijo ella viéndolo esperanzadoramente

- Claro que si - y los dos empezaron a reír, y siguieron casi corriendo

En todo ese tiempo que se habían tratado, ya eran tan amigos, ambos se habían acoplado a sus formas de ser, se entendían con solo mirarse y Hermione se había vuelto más extrovertida, ya no dejaba que le hablaran mal, que la maltrataran, amenazaran, etc. ya tenía más confianza y ya no solamente era la cerebrito ratón de biblioteca sino que ya tenía amigos, además que sabía que siempre contaba con Harry, se habían vuelto incondicionales y se tenían tanta confianza.

Además que la relación Harry con los merodeadores y sobre todo con James, era Viento en popa, lo querían mucho y la relación padre / hijo estaba tan bien , aunque hay veces que parecía que la madurez como estaba en Harry y James era el hijo, pero bueno lo importante era divertirse y los consejos de Sirius para conquistar estaban a la orden del día, además que James lo había nombrado su padrino, hasta Remus dejaba salir su lado merodeador algunas veces aunque en la mayoría él era el que ponía la madurez, que quien cabía la razón, y en algunas otras era el cerebro detrás de los planes malvados contra los Slytherin sobre todo contra Malfoy y otras veces contra Snape, planes que no en todas las ocasiones eran llevados a cabo por Harry solo, o con sus amigos, sino que contaban con la participación especial de los tres merodeadores.

Llegaron al aula con 10 minutos de retraso, tocaron la puerta y se escucho un adelante

- Vaya por lo visto contaremos con sus presencias señorita Granger, señor Brooks - dijo Sirius con tomo serio - tomen asiento en silencio

- Y porque a ellos no les quita puntos - dijo Malfoy por lo bajo, arrastrando las palabras

- ¿Me está cuestionando la autoridad de profesor Señor Malfoy?

- No señor

- Muy bien porque si era así al que terminaría quitándole puntos seria a otra persona - le encantaba el poder de hacerle la vida imposible a las serpientes

La clase siguió sin ninguna novedad, Hermione, Neville y Harry ganaron puntos para su casa mientras que Sirius se enojo con Draco y le quito 15 puntos a su casa.

- Señor Black ¿se puede estar en paz? - dijo con voz autoritaria James - deje de molestar a la señorita Crosszeria, que no entiende que no le hace caso y ¿no quiere salir con usted? - dijo divertido, Luca lo miro ofendido, y una sonrisa asomo por los labios tanto de la chica como del profesor

- Y a usted … - empezó a replicar el chico cuando una voz lo interrumpió, estaba dolido como su tío le había dicho eso enfrente se sus compañeros y no estaba pensando exactamente cuando había empezado a hablar

- Hay me encanta verte humillado - dijo ella, sonriendo de forma triunfal

- Ya a callar, si alguno de los dos vuelve a hablar, los saco entendido, y usted señor Black si me vuelve a retar le quitare puntos

Nadie volvió a molestar, pero Luca seguía tan enojado, ofendido y humillado por lo dicho por el profesor que en cuanto termino la clase se fue al comedor, sin esperar a nadie, ok estaba acostumbrado que la niña esa le hiciera desplantes pero que su tío le dijera eso, no estaba acostumbrado

Cuando llego, se sentó al lado de Neville, y enfrente de Harry, no hablo a nadie solo se dedico a comer

- Y ahora a ti que te pasa niño - pregunto Hermione

- Que te importa

- Ok creo que alguien está enojado

- No le respondas así Black - salto Harry, le había tomado mucho cariño y ahora era como su hermano menor pero no le iba a permitir que le hablara así a su amiga - mide tus palabras con ella

- Tú no te metas Harry

- Ok a ver que te paso Luca, tú no eres así y como que le bajas dos rayitas a tu actitud que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que te haya pasado y solo nos preocupamos por ti - Neville nunca le hablaba así de serio así que mejor se tranquilizo

- Tu querido padrino fue el que me hizo enojar

- ¿Qué te hizo mi papa? - pregunto Harry curioso, el niño empezó a narrar lo sucedido

- Osea, humillarme de esa forma a mí, te das cuenta, como si él no hubiese hecho lo mismo con tu mama -miro a Harry -y ningún profesor lo humillo de esa forma

- No le dijiste eso verdad Luca - dijo Herms preocupada

- No porque Shirley me interrumpió, pero si se lo hubiese dicho

- ¡Luca! - dijeron los tres mayores

- Como te atreviste a pensar en decir eso a tío James

- Ese es el punto, que no estaba pensando

- Tu también Granger

- Mira sea como sea, tu tío o no, es tu profesor, ok tienes razón no tenía derecho a decir eso, pero tu tampoco no le puedes decir eso

- Además ya sabes que esa parte de la vida de mi papa es muy delicada, y no ha superado por completo esta situación

- Pues que no lo vuelva a hacer, y pues creo que el haber lastimado mi orgullo es lo que más me molesto y me estaba haciendo decir eso

- Entonces díselo, cuando lo veas - dijo Neville, termino de decir eso cuando se escucho un tintineo de copas, todos guardaron silencio y se levanto el profesor Dumbledor

- Buenas tardes jóvenes, espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado, - la mayoría asistió- solo era para avisarles que en dos fines de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade, les avisamos con tiempo para se consigan una cita para ese día y otro anuncio, va a haber un baile para halloween y las chicas puedan comprar todo lo que necesiten para ese día - Hermione bufo, pero todas las chicas estaban tan emocionadas y entonces una Ravenclaw pregunto

- ¿Va a ser de disfraces?

- Pues a petición de la señorita Roberts va a ser de disfraces, - Hermione la fulmino con la mirada, las amigas de la chica que había preguntad empezaron a aplaudir y lazaban grititos emocionadas , y todas las demás empezaron a hablar entre ellas, todos los chicos rodaron los ojos y algunos empezaron a planear con quien ir - pueden seguir con el postre

- Como ellas no lo van a organizar

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto Harry

- Que ellas no van a hacer nada más que asistir, pero todo el trabajo lo hacen los premios anuales y los prefectos

- ¿También los prefectos? - pregunto ron casi atragantándose con el jugo de calabaza

- Si Weasley también los prefectos, ¿no sabias? - dijo la chica incrédula

- No nena yo solo asisto a las fiestas

- No me digas nena imbécil - dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de ahí

Los dos días que faltaban para el fin de semana pasaron tan rápido que ni se dieron cuenta, Harry estaban tan nervioso que no se no podía ni con el mismo, se paseaba de un lado a otro para otro en la sala común

- Oye Harry mañana haces la prueba para el equipo de quidditch verdad - pregunto desde una mesa Seamus

- Crees que estaría si, si no la fuera hacer - dijo Ron

- Hay que genio Weasley

- Ya Harry tranquilo todo va a salir bien eres muy bueno en la escoba

- Claro que si hombre serian tontos si no te aceptan - aporto Neville

- Si quieres puedo amenazar a Kate para que te acepte - dijo Luca -vamos primo tranquilízate

- A quien vas a amenazar Black - dijo la capitana acercándose a el

- ¿Yo? a nadie - todos empezaron a reír - está bien solo dije que tenias que aceptar a Harry, es un gran buscador, el mejor que yo haya visto, _claro aparte de mi tío James -_pensó

- Pues que lo demuestre mañana y si es así ten por seguro que entrara al equipo - se despidió y se fue

A la mañana siguiente todos estuvieron muy nerviosos, Harry, Ron y Ginny iban a hacer la prueba, Ron para guardián, Ginny para cazadora y Harry para buscador, Luca se fue con ellos porque era uno de los cazadores, todos los demás iban de apoyo para los chicos, al poco tiempo que estaban ahí llegaron Remus, Sirius y James que se acercaron a desearle suerte a Harry

- Mini cornamenta, te va a ir genial vas a ver eres grandioso con la escoba, aquí entre nos hasta creo que mejor que tu padre - le dijo con tono confidente, pero James le dio un zape - oye no deberías estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas sabes

- Cállate canuto, ya tranquilo vas a entrar vas a ver - dijo alegre abrazando a su hijo

Kate Bell llamo a los aspirantes y los formo según el puesto que quisieran y empezó la prueba, al cabo de 2 horas dio fin y se fueron a sentar, Hermione tan solo había visto bajar de la escoba a Harry y a Ginny había corrido a abrazarlos y a decirles que habían estado fantásticos, después de un momento los llamaron para darles los resultados

- Muy bien todos han estado tan asombrosos pero como siempre unos mejores que otros, y la decisión del equipo por su desempeño los que se quedan son Ginebra Weasley de cazadora, Ron Weasley de guardián, y Harry Brooks como buscador

- ¡Si! - todos estaban tan emocionados que se empezaron a abrazar entre ellos, los gemelos felicitaron a sus hermanos y a Harry que les caía muy bien, entonces llegaron los merodeadores, Hermione, Neville y Jessica que les estaban echando porras desde las gradas

De ahí se fueron todos juntos al comedor porque tanta emoción les había dado hambre. Después de comer Harry se separo del grupo y se fue a la lechuceria para darle la noticia a su mama que era el nuevo buscador del equipo y también que la siguiente sema seria la salida para Hogsmeade, ya que le había dicho que le avisara para que lo viera ahí.

La semana se fue tan rápido que ni se sintió, Harry tuvo otros dos castigos con Snape algo ya habitual para el de los cuales como siempre no aviso a su mama, pero su padre estaba más que enterado, y había dado mil y una formas de hacerle la vida al profesor, de los cuales Harry no había llevado a cabo, no esa semana, aparte de los entrenamientos de quidditch ya que la temporada iba a empezar en dos semanas.

Hermione estaba estresada y aburrida por todo lo que tenía que hacer para lo del baile, como si no tuviera que hacer muchas otras cosas mucho más importantes que eso, como si no tuviera vida, gracias a dios que Ginny, Jessica, la amiga de esta y su hermana de la chica se habían ofrecido en ayudarle en lo que le tocaba.

Neville había estado preocupado últimamente y un poco ausente pero no había platicado con nadie de sus amigos al respecto, había estado muy protector con su hermanita, y solo lo había visto hablando con los merodeadores.

Luca seguía molestando a Shirley en todo momento que la veía y esta seguía mandándolo a salir con el calamar gigante, al principio lo molestaba con lo que había dicho el profesor Potter pero al ver que ya no surtía efecto, decidió volver al habitual no. Por su parte a él ya se le había pasado el enfado con su tío y habían arreglado las cosas.

Todos los chicos de quinto grado se levantaron relativamente temprano para ser sábado, la mayoría tenía una cita así que se arreglaron y bajaron a desayunar o más bien a comer con eso de las 12 del día. Hermione, Ginny, Jessica, Morgan, Shirley y Valery estaban comiendo juntas en la mesa Gryffindor, cuando llegaron los chicos, pararon la conversación que tenían

- No se preocupen por nosotros pueden seguir sin ningún problema - dijo Neville

- Ok no pues - dijo Harry, al ver que ellas los miraban diciendo NO

- ¿Van a Hogsmeade chicas? - pregunto Seamus, dijo refiriéndose a las mayores

- Sip por - dijo Ginny

- Por nada solo preguntaba hasta se me hacia raro que no estuvieran allá

- Pues si quieres ya no vamos no hay problema - dijo Hermione

- Ya, bueno creo que no están de buen humor así que mejor nos vamos a sentar mas para allá

- Oye Harry, me vas a acompañar a comprar verdad

- Claro Herms nada mas deja desayuno

- Querrás decir comer

- Bueno eso como sea - todos rieron, tenía como 5 minutos comiendo cuando Luca entro y se acerco a las chicas

- Hola amor mío - se acerco a Shirley y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella no se dio cuenta ni resistió ya que no lo había visto entrar, pero él no abusando de su suerte, paso rápido a saludar a Jessica de la misma forma

- ¡Black!

- hola primita, que haces por acá, Herms, Ginny, buenos días Morgan y am ¿cómo te llamas?, solo me acuerdo que es tu hermana - dijo mirando a Morgan

- Me llamo Valery

- Bueno entonces buenos días Valery

- Buenos días

- Con permiso chicas, un placer haberlas visto y bueno las privare de mi presencia porque tengo algo que preguntarle a Harry - se fue con los chicos - buenos días chicos

- Hola Luca buenos días - dijo Neville, Ron y Harry

- Oye Harry ¿a qué horas vas a ver a tu mama?, enserio la quiero conocer

- Vas a ver a tu mama hoy y no me habías dicho - le reclamo Neville

- ¿Tú la conoces? ¿Y no me habías dicho?

- ¿Qué cosas no? - dijo Neville, un poco apenado - pues la conocí en vacaciones ya luego te contare - el pequeño Black se puso en pose de ofendido y todos se echaron a reír

- Pues la voy a ver a las 4 en las tres escobas, pero antes voy a acompañar a Herms por unas cosas así que si quieres te veo ahí o vas con nosotros

- No gracias, prefiero no hacer mal tercio

- Luca cierra la boca, ella solo es mi amiga

- Aja sí, eso también decían mis papas y mira aquí estoy yo - todos se rieron y continuaron comiendo

El desayuno pasó sin más novedades y cerca de la una del día todos partieron al pueblo, las chicas, Harry, Neville, Luca y Ron se fueron juntos a buscar lo que ellas necesitaban para lo que les había tocado hacer en el baile, fueron a varias tiendas buscando las cosas, como a las 3 Hermione se quedo con Harry para que le diera un recorrido por el pueblo, el resto de los chicos se fueron juntos a zonko, Ginny tenía una cita así que se fue sola, y Morgan y Shirley se fueron a comprar unas cosas de la escuela que le faltaban a la ultima, Morgan estaba insistiendo en que fueran a comprar lo que necesitaba para el baile el antifaz o algo así su amiga, pero ella se negaba a ir, había dicho que si iba se vestir de calabaza pero su amiga se negaba, a ella su papa le iba a diseñar un disfraz perfecto para ella y le había dicho a su amiga que si quería que le hicieran uno a lo que ella se negó por que no pensaba ir de princesita al igual que su amiga, lo que no sabía es que esta ya se las había ingeniado para llevarla y hasta le tenía pensado su disfraz claro que se lo había encargado a su papa pero no perdía la esperanza de que su amiga cambiara de opinión y eligiera ella misma su atuendo.

Los merodeadores y otros profesores también habían ido a Hogsmeade para cuidar a los alumnos así que se empezaron a pasear por el pueblo.

Poco antes de las 4 de la tarde Harry y Herms se dirigieron a las tres escobas donde el primero iba a ver su mama, le había comprado unas flores para regalarle, la extrañaba mucho y ya la quería abrazar. Cuando entraron vieron ahí a los chicos, vieron a los merodeadores en una esquina alejada y un poco oscura, vio a Dean y a Ginny juntos, así que mejor se fueron a la otra esquina. Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos solamente cuando una mujer alta de cabello negro y de tez blanca entro, llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban ahí, por suerte para el chico ella miro primero hacia el lado donde estaba el, así que le hizo señas y ella se acerco donde estaban los chicos, el se levanto emocionado y la abrazo tan fuerte

- Mami no sabes cuánto te extrañe - aun abrazados

- Yo también hijo, te quiero mucho mi vida - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y soltándolo

- Buenos días Chantal

- Buenos días Hermione, como estas pequeña - la abrazo cálidamente - llevan mucho tiempo esperando - pegunto mientras se sentaba y le daba otro beso a su hijo por las flores que le dio

- No acabamos de llegar

- Bueno yo me voy tengo que ir a comprar unos pergaminos y plumas- dijo levantándose y tomando su bolso

- No es necesario que te vayas y porque no me dijiste que ibas a comprar eso te hubiese acompañado

- Está bien Harry no te preocupes, nos vemos al rato

- Quédate a comer con nosotros pequeña y de ahí te acompañamos

- No está bien enserio , nos vemos - dijo yéndose

- Herms nos vemos en la heladería al rato - dijo la mujer, la chica asistió y salió del local

- ¿Y como estas?

- Que hace Chantal Brooks acá - dijo Sirius cuando vio llegar a la mujer

- Y que hace dirigiéndose a la mesa de Harry - james la miraba detenidamente y sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte - espera un momento - mientras veía como Harry la abrazaba y le daba un beso - ella es …- miro a Remus que lo estaba mirando, hizo un movimiento de levantarse, pero sus amigos lo agarraron

- No James, déjala

- Pero Remus

- Si James no es el momento

- Que no es el momento - dijo exaltado - canuto hablas como si no supieras las cosas

- Pues porque las sé por eso te lo dijo, su encuentro se dará pero no es el momento, de mientras déjala en paz

- Ella mintió, dijo que era auror, mintió con su presencia, su nombre, todo es una mentira - dijo que no se calmaba

- Ya cálmate o te sacamos

Entraron al establecimiento Luca, Neville y Ron, venían jugando cuando el más pequeño de las tres vio a Harry con una mujer alta de cabello negro

- Mira es Harry y supongo que ella es su mama, ven vamos a saludar Nev - ella estaba de espaldas a los chicos

- No Luca déjalos, tienen que platicar

- No te estoy diciendo que nos quedemos con ellos simplemente que los vayamos a saludar y quiero que sepa quién soy - mientras lo jalaba hasta donde estaban ellos, Ron se fue a buscar una mesa del otro lado del establecimiento

- Hola Harry - dijo Luca alegre

- Hola chicos

- ¿Has visto a Hermione?

- Si se acaba de ir fue a comprar pergaminos y plumas eh -Neville estaba muy incomodo

- Buenas tardes señora, usted debe ser la mama de Harry, me presento por que este jovencito no lo hace soy Luca Black - ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió

- Buenas tardes Luca, creo que ya nos conocemos - dijo ella levantándose y dándole un abrazo, el chico se quedo estático, no cabía de la sorpresa ella era...

* * *

_hola a todos nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado ya queda poco para el final unos 5 capítulos quizas_


	18. El Ataque

**_Capitulo 16 El Ataque_**

- ¿Usted? Pero … - el chico a penas si podía hablar

- Si Chantal Brooks nos conocimos el día de la reunión de la orden ¿te acuerdas? - el niño no salía de su asombro no hacia ningún gesto ni decía algo

- Creo que si se acuerda pero todavía no lo asimila- dijo Neville- por cierto tía ¿como estas?

- Muy bien hijo y ¿tu? - se levanto de su asiento, abrazo y deposito un beso en la mejilla del joven

- Bien tía muchas gracias

- No puedo creer que usted sea la mama de Harry- comento Luca mientras miraba a la mujer

- Pues ya ves que si - afirmo ella con una sonrisa y también lo abrazo

- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos - miro a Neville y le dijo - me saludas a tus papas y a tu hermanita

- Sip

- Nos vemos Luca

- Adiós - Nev tomo del brazo al chico y lo llevo a la mesa donde estaba sentado Ron

Vio que los merodeadores estaban en la mesa del fondo y vio la cara e James que echaba chispas.

La comida entre Harry y Lily no paso con más novedades, ambos se habían extrañado mucho porque nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo separados y a pesar que se escribían prácticamente diario no era lo mismo, ella estaba orgullosa de su hijo y sabia que el chico le tenía mucha confianza pero su instinto de madre le decía que le escondía algo pero ella sabía que se lo diría cuando lo creyera necesario.

Salieron de las tres escobas como a las 5:30 para ir a buscar a Hermione, iban despacio y en silencio cuando el chico se decidió a hablar

- Oye mami ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - volteo a mirar a su progenitora

- Sabes que si mi vida - haciendo contacto con los ojos verdes de su hijo

- Es que no se qué hacer, va a haber un baile para Halloween y no sé si invitar a Herms

- ¿Ella te gusta? - pregunto la mujer, el miro al frente pero no llego a responder porque cuando iba a hacerlo vio a varios alumnos correr en dirección contraria

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué corren? - pregunto a una niña que venía corriendo

- ¡Mortifagos! Muchos por allá - dijo señalando la dirección de donde venia

- Harry vete con la niña regresen al castillo - le ordeno su madre

- No mama, no voy a regresar sin Hermione

- Harry yo la buscare y la llevare de regreso

- Ve a avisar del ataque a los profesores que están en las tres escobas corre - dijo a la niña

- No mama yo me quedo

- Harry este no es el momento para que te hagas el héroe

- No me hago el héroe solo quiero saber que mi amiga está bien ok

- Aaahhhh, eres tan terco como tu padre - dijo desesperada

- Promete que cuando la encontremos te irás luego, no importa que tan mal estén las cosas

- Pero tampoco quiero que te hagan daño

- No te preocupes por mi hijo - le beso en la frente - todo estará bien, vamos sujeta tu varita muy fuerte - se iría en cuanto encontrara a Hermione y llegara su padre, no dejaría sola a su madre con varios mortifagos

Corrieron hasta donde estaba la batalla y Harry buscaba a su amiga, Lily iba muy concentrada, en que ningún rayo pasara cerca de su hijo, que no le tocara ni un pelo

- Ahí está - grito el chico cuando vio a su amiga escondida en un callejón

- Vamos tu corres a donde está y yo los distraigo para que no les hagan nada

- No te vas quedar sola

- Ese no era el trato Harry

- Te ayudare hasta que llegue alguien que te ayude ¿ok? - termino de decir eso cuando un rayo paso rosando la manga de la mujer

- Expelliarmus - grito el chico

- Protego -grito un mortifago

- Impedimenta - dijo Lily, se oían muchos hechizos y solo venían pasar rayos a su alrededor

- Confundius - grito Harry a un mortifago que estaba distraído - petrificus totalus

- Crucio -se oyó a lo lejos , Lily estaba muy concentrada peleando con un mortifago cuando escucho la maldición, y solo vio la luz venir hacia ella, pero no la llego a sentir porque una fuerza externa la tiro al piso

- Estas bien - dijo el hombre con tono preocupado

- Si gracias

- Avada Kedavra - oyeron a lo lejos y él le tendió la mano para levantarse

- Harry que haces acá vete

- No me voy sin Hermione

- Expelliarmus - la varita de Harry salió volando y vio como un mortifago la pasaba

- Mi varita

- Déjalo Harry luego te compro otra vete de aquí, ten - le tiro una capa - cúbranse con esto y váyanse

- Cuida a mi mama por favor

- Con mi vida, vamos corre - el chico tomo la capa, se cubrió con ella y corrió a donde estaba su amiga y la cubrió también y corrieron hacia el colegio, justo a tiempo cuando llegaron los miembros de la orden y la batalla se puso más cruda

- Harry corre más rápido

- No quiero dejar a mi mama

- Harry ella estará bien, tu papa está con ella y no dejara que le pase algo y también están los profesores Black y Lupin, y no tardaran en llegar los aurores o profesores

- Está bien vamos

- Porque te quedaste te debiste haber ido luego y no me digas que tu mama me dejo porque no es cierto ella nunca te podría en peligro

- Porque no me podía ir sin mi amiga

- ¿Por mi? Hay Harry por favor como se te ocurre eso, ¿te pusiste en peligro por mi?, me debiste haber dejado

- Eso no hacen los amigos Herms

- Ok ya gracias entonces

- Creo que tendré que comprar otra varita

- ¿Y eso?

- Parece que se rompió, me la quitaron con un Expelliarmus y luego un mortifago la piso

- Bueno entonces podemos venir a comprarte otra

- Si ya que

Siguieron el camino a la escuela pero ya caminando y siguieron platicando de varios temas, pero Harry seguía con la mente en la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en Hogsmeade

- Crucio - no se dio cuenta de donde vino el hechizo solo empezó a sentir como miles de cuchillos le atravesaban el cuerpo, se retorció de dolor, era algo insoportable, oía la risa a lo lejos de quien le había mandado el maleficio

- ¡James! - grito Lily a verlo caer por el Crucio que le habían mandado, se giro hacia donde estaba el atacante que reía, frunció el ceño y grito - desmaius- por estar distraído le pego de lleno y quedo tirado - incarcero - james estaba desmayado cuando otro hechizo le llego

- Sectusempra - y mil heridas se abrieron por todo su cuerpo, empezó a sangrar por todos lado, Lily corrió a donde estaba el hombre y lo empezó a atender pero no sabía por dónde empezar

- Flipendo - Sirius se acerco a donde estaba su amigo y Lily - ¿está bien?

- No, está sangrando mucho y esta inconsciente - en ese momento empezaron a aparecer los aurores

- Atiéndelo yo los cubro

- Esto no se termina aquí - le dijo un mortifago a Remus cuando este desapareció el castaño corrió a donde estaban sus amigos

Los aurores empezaron a detener a los mortifagos que estaban tirados inconscientes o petrificados por que los demás desaparecieron

- Están bien chicos - dijo la profesora

- James necesita un hospital rápido - dijo Lily con desesperación

- Hogwarts es lo más cercano madame Pomfrey ayudara

- Doctora Brooks urge su presencia en el hospital ha habido un ataque a un pueblo muggle y hay varios heridos - dijo un patronus

- Me tengo que ir, espero que el señor Potter se ponga bien con permiso - y desapareció

- Vamos hay que aparecernos lo más cerca del colegio que se pueda - dijo Remus

- Yo me lo llevo no se preocupen dijo Dumbledor tomo en brazos a James y desaparecio

* * *

Hola a todos !bueno aqui actualizando espero que sea de su agrado este capi ya se que es un poco chiquito pero bueno la inspiración andaba un poco de vacaciones :P, pero necesitaba despejarme de la escuela y de la semana con examenes

ya saben cualquier duda, comentario y sugerencia son recibidas


	19. Papá

**_Capitulo 17 Papá_**

Llevaba mucho tiempo ahí pero nadie le decía nada, la puerta estaba cerrada aun desde antes que él se enterara por medio del director que su papa estaba ahí, según lo que le había dicho el director tenia múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo y que habían hecho que perdiera una cantidad increíble de sangre, que gracias a su mama no murió por esa causa, la ayuda de ella no fue suficiente, ya que no había cerrado las herida del hombre porque el lugar era muy sucio haberlo hecho lo llevaría a una infección que podría matarlo.

Y desde entonces estaba ahí llevaba cerca de 4 horas sentado y nada absolutamente nada, nadie salía ni entraba, la señora Pomfrey aún estaba adentro atendiéndolo

- Ya tranquilo todo va a salir bien - no, no estaba solo y créanlo que de haberlo estado solo ya hubiese tirado esa puerta o hubiese muerto de desesperación

- Pero es que ya no aguanto la angustia llevan 4 horas dentro y no sale nadie a decirme que pasa - dijo a su amiga, que sea como sea su presencia lo tranquilizaba y también lo mantenía agarrado para que no hiciera una estupidez

- Harry yo también estoy preocupada y también me desespera que no salga la enfermera a decir nada pero tranquilo poniéndote en ese plan tampoco ayudas ni te ayudara a ti, si haces algo que interrumpa a la enfermera eso hará que no te deje entrar a verlo cuando ya se pueda -le riño ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo e impedía que fuera a tirar de una vez la maldita puerta que lo separaba de su papa

- Está bien

- Es tarde y no has comido ¿quieres que vaya a las cocinas y te traiga algo?

- No hace falta Hermione, les he traído la cena - se le oyó decir a una voz desde la mitad del pasillo y que se acercaba a ellos

- Gracias Neville - dijo la castaña yendo a alcanzarlo para ayudarle con lo que traía - ten Harry - dijo dándole un plato con arroz guisado de pollo

- Gracias - dijo el chico tomándolo y empezando a comer - Nev ¿tú ya comité? - pregunto

- Si pero comí rápido para traerle a ustedes, me dijeron los chicos que vienen ahorita que terminen

Después de un rato terminaron de comer y apareció un elfo para llevarse los platos y todo lo que habían ensuciado, les dijo que si necesitaban algo más a lo que ellos negaron pero les dijo que si se les ofrecía algo lo llamaran, como a los 10 minutos se oyeron pasos a lo largo de un pasillo cercano y luego voces conversando, cuando dieron la vuelta vieron a Sirius, Remus y a los chicos que venían con el

- Hola chicos que noticias tienen - pregunto Sirius

- Hasta ahorita ninguna profesor - respondió Hermione

- No ha salido nadie desde que estamos acá - dijo Harry volviendo a su mal humor

- Tranquilo vamos a ver qué pasa como profesores no nos lo pueden impedir - Sirius trato de abrir pero no pudo ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con magia, eso lo hizo pensar que su amigo seguía muy delicado , así que mejor toco la puerta

- Por qué tanto escándalo acá fuera - les riño la enfermera

- Poppy por favor solo queremos ver como esta James

- El señor Potter se encuentra inconsciente todavía, perdió mucha sangre y está muy débil, acabo de terminar de curarle y cerrar sus heridas no hace más de 10 minutos, no les mentiré está muy mal y si no se repone en 2 días es probable que lo mande a San Mungo ahí le darán una mejor atención médica, así también es probable que no regrese del coma yo ya no puedo hacer más ahora todo depende de el

Harry estaba en shock se había sentado y lágrimas surcaban su rostro, no tenía fuerzas, o podía ser posible que su papa estuviera muy mal y con un riesgo a morir, no podía perderlo ahora que estaban cerca, que se conocían, Sirius estaba igual que Harry, James, su hermano estaba ahí debatiendo se entre la vida y la muerte y él no podía hacer nada, Remus estaba muy mal su amigo estaba muriendo o como había dicho la enfermera nada podían hacer, solo esperar, ya que todo dependía de él, Hermione abrazaba a Harry tenia lagrimas es sus ojos, sabía que Harry necesitaba su ayuda y compañía como su amiga y estaba dispuesta a dársela

- ¿P-puedo pasar a verlo? - pregunto el chico de ojos verdes a la enfermera, esta lo miro un momento, con tristeza reflejada en su rostro, le daba mucha pena el muchacho , así que asistió lentamente y se hizo a un lado para poder darle paso, Remus y Sirius hicieron un movimiento también de entrar pero la enfermera no los dejo

- No señor Black deje que el Señor Brooks este solo con el Señor Potter

- Pero Madame Pomfrey

- Dije que no señor Black mañana pueden venir a ver a su amigo - sabía que no lo iba a dejar entrar así que decidió irse por las buenas para no levantar sospechas pero volvería para ver a su amigo con la capa de invisibilidad para que nadie se diera cuenta

- Vamos chicos mañana venimos a ver a James - Remus ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo así que también se levantó para irse

- Señorita Granger no se puede quedar, su amigo ahorita la alcanza en la sala común - la chica asistió y se fue con sus demás compañeros, esperaría a Harry en la sala hasta que llegara

Cuando todos se habían ido, la enfermera se dio la vuelta y entro a la enfermería, cerró la puerta con magia, se volvió a mirar la camilla del fondo y en su mirada había pena, solo dejaría estar al pequeño Harry media hora, si bien al día siguiente era domingo no podía dejar que pasara toda la noche ahí y se dirigió a su oficina, todos los presentes sabían porque había dejado entrar a ese muchacho de cabello negro, era el hijo del Profesor Potter, si bien no había sido algo que todos supieran era algo lógico al ver el parecido de ambos y más sabiendo que James Potter no tenía más familia, así que no podía se pariente alguno

Harry entro a la enfermería con un poco de temor, no sabía cómo estaba su papa y aunque quería verlo también le daba temor, todas las comas estaban con las cortinas abiertas y estaban desocupadas, pero al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo estaba una cama con las cortinas cerradas así que se dirigió ahí , abrió unos centímetro la cortina y vio a su padre acostado, estaba conectado a una manguerita que se conectaba a una bolsita que estaba llena de un color rojo quizá era sangre y del otro lado también estaba conectado a otra bolsa que contenía un líquido color azul y en la mesa había 8 frascos de diferentes tamaños y colores diferentes pócimas se sentó en una silla que estaba del lado derecho de la cama tomo la mano de su padre y empezó a llorar, su llanto era de impotencia, su padre estaba mal y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo

-Papa, por favor no me dejes - dijo mientras caía de rodillas al piso y recostaba su cabeza sobre la cama sin soltar las manos de su padre- te necesito, no me dejes solo por favor, te quiero mucho no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste estos años, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí crecer sin un padre, como te extrañe aun sin conocerte, eres muy importante para mí, siempre te que querido mucho y te he admirado siempre hacia las cosas para que estuvieras orgulloso de mi no me importaba que no me conocieras o que ni siquiera supieras que yo existía , papi no me dejes, no sabes cuánto envidie a mis amigos que tenían a sus papas juntos, cuando jugaban sus papas al quidditch o los que eran era lo muggles e iban al parque a jugar con la pelota, tenía a mis tíos si pero mismo me faltabas tu no tenía a quien decirle papa, con quien platicar y pasar tiempo de padre-hijo y desde que te conocí te quiero aún más de lo que siempre te he querido me enseñaste muchas cosas, te he conocido mejor y ahora sé por qué mama se enamoró de ti, y te quiere tanto, sé que esta arrepentida de lo que hizo y pero tú también tuviste la culpa, papi te quiero mucho no te vayas por favor, te necesito aquí conmigo, no puedes dejarme ahora que nos estamos conociendo por favor papa - se soltó a llorar aún más - sabes a quien envidie con toda mi alma - pregunto - a Neville porque el paso mucho tiempo contigo siendo casi un hijo para ti, tuvo tu cariño y te tuvo a ti cuando lo necesitaste aun cuando él tiene a sus padres sé que a e lo quieres porque es tu ahijado y como tu hijo pero me dio envidia porque el té tenia y yo no, perdón papa, perdóname por ser tan tonto- alzó la vista para verlo a la cara y se dio cuenta que tenía unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cerrados ¿podría ser posible que su papa estuviera reaccionando? - corrió a la oficina de la enfermera y toco la puerta desesperadamente

- -Que sucede señor Brooks

- -Mi papa está llorando - dijo yendo detrás de la enfermera - estaba hablándole y cuando me di cuenta tenia lágrimas en su rostro, ¿eso significa que se pondrá bien verdad?, ya se está recuperando - la enfermera lo seguía revisando

- -Eso no se lo puedo decir es normal que esto suceda en personas que están en estado de coma así que no le puedo decir si hay mejoría o no lo siento Harry - le puso una mano en el hombro - será mejor que vayas a descansar a tu torre

- -No yo me quiero quedar

- -Lo siento Harry no puedes

- -¿Por favor déjeme si?, le prometo que no lo molestare - al ver la cara que ponía el chico es decir casi de perrito abandonado accedió

- -Está bien duerme en esta cama, solo no lo molestes está bien

- -Si muchas gracias Madame Pomfrey - dijo sonriendo, después de todo la enfermera no era tan mala como todos creían

Se sentó en la cama y vio como la enfermera se metía a su oficina otra vez, estaba feliz se quedaría con su papa y estaría al pendiente aunque sabía que la enfermera vendría a dar su vuelta más tarde, pasaron cerca de 5 minutos y la puerta de la entrada se abrió pero nadie entro por ella y se volvió a cerrar sola, solo había una manera y también solo habían dos personas que podrían ser

- -Hola sé que están ahí ya dejen de esconderse Sirius y Remus

- -Pero como…

- -Fácil quien más sabe que mi papa tiene una capa invisible que no sean ustedes dos

- -Mm Dumbledore sabe

- -Ok ya lo captamos Sirius, Harry que haces todavía acá creí que Madame Pomfrey ya te había mandado a la torre

- -Y lo hizo pero yo le rogué que si me podía quedar y si me dejo

- -Vaya creo que le simpatizas jaja - rio el profesor de cabello Negro

- -Y como esta James, Harry - pregunto Remus

- -Sigue igual hace un momento cuando estaba hablando con el empezó a llorar así que le fui a decir a la enfermera pero me dijo que es algo que sucede normalmente en el estado en que se encuentra mi papa, le hizo un hechizo para ver cómo estaba y dijo que seguía igual

- -Hay Cornamenta, voy a verlo y hablar un momento con el - dijo Sirius mientras entraba a donde estaba su amigo y cerraba la cortina

- -¿Estás bien Harry? - pregunto el Licántropo

- -Eso creo Remus pero es que no se me siento tan impotente de ver así a mi papa y que no lo pueda ayudar

- -Si me imagino - dijo el amigo de su padre mientras lo abrazaba de forma paternal

- -Sabes no quiero perderlo, no quiero estar sin él otra vez, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido crecer sin un padre a mi lado, yo lo quiero mucho Remus, siempre lo he admirado y siempre he querido ser como el

- -Ya tranquilo pequeño, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien y él se pondrá mejor - el chico asistió y se dejó acurrucar por su tío, y poco a poco le fue venciendo el sueño hasta que se quedó dormido en su regazo

El hombre entro a donde estaba su amigo y cerro la cortina

- - Muffiato - murmuro - James compañero, hermano tienes que ponerte bien por favor no nos puedes dejar, no puedes dejar a tu hijo, está bien o lo hagas por nosotros hazlo por Harry, por favor quédate, pon de tu parte para que regreses acá con nosotros, tienes que volver de ese coma por favor James, además tienes que hablar con la pelirroja, aclarar todo y tienen que vivir ya como una familia y tienes que ser feliz amigo, te lo mereces - trataba de mantenerse fuerte pero no podía algunas lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por el bello rostro del hombre - me voy a quedar acá, te prometo que no se dará cuenta Poppy - dijo tratando de sonreír - bueno voy a estar afuera y supongo que Remus va a querer entrar también - quito el hechizo y abrió la cortina

- - Pasa Lunático - dijo el hombre saliendo

- -Si gracias - el hombre levanto al chico que estaba en sus piernas y lo acomodo en la cama para que estuviera mas cómodo, este solo se removió pero no se levantó, entro a donde estaba su amigo mientras Sirius se sentaba en la misma cama donde su ahijado estaba durmiendo, cerro la cortina y al igual que su amigo también hizo el hechizo silenciador - hola cornamenta sé que tal vez Harry y Canuto ya te dijeron pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, no nos dejes amigos, por favor te lo pido no puedes dejar a Harry solo otra vez, una vez más sin un padre, por favor James recupérate pronto , hazlo por Harry, por nosotros, por favor, y también quería pedirte perdón por lo que hice pero no me iba a perdonar si algo te pasaba y yo no le avisaba, ya dependerá de ella si viene a verte o no por favor perdóname sí que no debí hacerlo pero es algo que se me ocurrió, supongo que Sirius se va quedar despierto acá yo voy también me quedare pero me dormiré un rato para poder cuidarte mañana todo el día en lo que él duerme ¿sí?, bueno amigo te dejo descansar - dijo levantándose y quitando el hechizo, abrió la cortina y vio a su Sirius mirar a la nada

- -Ve a descansar Remus ha sido un día difícil, yo me quedare despierto - el profesor asistió

- -Me acostare en esa cama

- -No ve a tu cuarto por que no estarás cubierto cuando venga la enfermera y se pondrá insoportable y no nos dejara estar

- -Entonces mañana vengo temprano para que tu vayas a descansar - Sirius asistió - cúbrete bien con la capa y cuida de Harry

- -Si, descansa Lunático, hasta mañana - su amigo camino a la salida y se fue mientras él se cubría con la capa y volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos

Habían llegado a la sala común y vio que Ron, Luca y Neville se adelantaban a su dormitorio

- ¿Te quedas Granger? - pregunto el pelirrojo

- Si voy a esperar a Harry - el chico hizo una mueca y siguió subiendo las escaleras - quiero saber cómo está el y el profesor Potter

- Le puedes decir que cuando llegue me hable porque también quiero saber cómo está mi padrino - la chica asistió y vio subir a sus compañeros

Se quedaría esperando a Harry no importaba cuanto tiempo, tal vez cuando subiera su amigo ella ya estaría dormida pero estaba segura que la iba a despertar aunque sea para que subiera a su habitación, tomo un libro que llevaba en su bolso y empezó a leerlo, paso cerca de 1 hora y el sueño la fue venciendo, y se quedó dormida en el sillón con el libro abrazado y la cabeza en uno de los cojines

Al cabo de un rato una figura bajo por las escaleras con una manta, se quedó viendo dormir a la chica durante un momento y después se acercó y la tapo, ella solo se removió pero no ario los ojos, tenía frio ya que la chimenea estaba apagada, se acercó para darle un beso en la frente cosa que hizo que la chica se acomodara mejor y dejara caer el libro al suelo, la persona levanto el libro y lo hojeo Orgullo y Prejuicio debería ser un libro muggle porque nunca lo había oído, bueno no es que fuera muy dado a leer pero bueno, le dio la vuelta y entonces vio una nota

Para Herms:

Con mucho cariño de mi parte y como agradecimiento por ser una gran amiga y una persona muy importante en mi vida,

Te Quiero Mucho, gracias por existir, y por ser mi primera amiga en este lugar :) HARRY

Cerro el libro y lo dejo en la mesita más cercana y volvió por donde había venido

* * *

espero que les guste el capi un poco emotivo por que ando sentimental, queria que fuera algo especial :)pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra :)

se aceptan todos los comentarios

**AMY**


	20. Omake

**OMAKE:** **Una Pequeña Conversacion**

Abrió lentamente los ojos pero no veía nada que no fuera una gran claridad del día proveniente de los ventanales se sentó en la cama y tanteo la mesa de noche y tomo sus lentes. Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts no había ruido y todas las camas estaban desocupadas a excepción donde el yacía sentado. Todo era extraño no había nadie ahí con él no había medicamentos en la mesa de noche y tampoco estaba Sirius, Remus o Harry tal vez había estado inconsciente varios días y ya era entre semana y ellos estarían en sus respectivas clases.

Se sentía tan bien como no hacia años, no tenia heridas ni vendas así que se levanto y se dirigía al cuarto de la enfermera ya estaba bien y quería irse, así que se dirigió al cubículo y estiro la mano pero en eso se abrió la puerta principal, dejando ver a una mujer que hacia tanto tiempo que no veía, sin embargo esos rasgos eran tan inconfundibles para el que no podría ser otra, la quería mucho, ella había sido importante en su vida y en la de sus amigos, había influido tanto en quienes eran ahora, en lo que tenían.

Solo dejo caer la mano y se acercó a la mujer al principio con miedo como si se acercara mas fuera a desaparecer pero no lo hacia pero su gran pregunta era… ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Sin embrago corto la distancia que los separaba al ver la sonrisa de ella y la abrazo un abrazo tan fuerte cargado de emociones y de sentimientos que mucho tiempo habían estado guardados, tristeza, felicidad, miedo, todo junto sin embargo el temor lo empezó a cubrir ella no podría estar ahí por que su presencia entonces significaría algo, algo lo suficiente para que el miedo lo invadiera su presencia no estaba bien aun cuando el durante mucho tiempo había soñado, pedido y hasta implorado por su presencia eso no era posible.

Pero su presencia explicaría todo, todo lo que había notado hasta ese momento y fue entonces que se atrevió a abrir la boca pero ella al saber lo que diría sonrió y se encamino a una de las camas, él se acercó y se sentó enfrente de ella mirándola a los ojos, el volvió a abrir la boca pero ella fue mas rápida

- Hola James tanto tiempo sin verte - dijo ella con una sonrisa y una mirada de felicidad cariño

- Hola ¿si verdad? demasiado tiempo

- Creí que tardarías mas tiempo en despertar pero ya estas aquí

- Si aunque no se bien que significa que estés aquí

- ¿Que este aquí no James tu estas aquí? - el asistió - Yo he estado en este lugar mucho tiempo, bueno hay veces que voy a otros lugares a visitar a mis seres queridos pero la mayor parte del tiempo esto acá

- Entonces eso quiere decir que…- la mujer asistió, él no podía asimilar la noticia eso no podría ser, el todavía tenia muchas cosas que hacer

- James - le llamo ella, el salió de sus pensamiento y alzo la vista a su interlocutora- gracias -el la miro interrogante - por todo lo que has hecho

- No es nada - dijo el comprendiendo a que se refería

- Claro que si tu tenias tus propios problemas y sin embargo te quedaste con Sirius y le ayudaste a criar a Luca, tu y Remus fueron parte de su vida siendo madres y padres para el

- No solo fuimos nosotros también estaban Alice y Frank

- Si lo se y nunca dejare de estar eternamente agradecida con ustedes

- No hay que agradecer Marlene sé que tu hubieses hecho lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar - ella asintió dándole la razón a su amigo

- Yo también estuve cuidando de Lily y Harry todo este tiempo aun cuando no era físicamente estaba con ella en los momentos en que mas necesitaba a alguien

- Pero como ¿Tu sabías? - ella negó a lo insinuado por su amigo - ¿entonces? no entiendo

- Catorce años son mucho tiempo James, además el estar muerto te da muchas ventajas ¿sabes? - el sonrió al ver el chiste que intentaba de hacer la mujer - aun cuando ella se cambio de nombre, aspecto la pude encontrar no fue luego claro esta pero yo quería saber que había pasado con ella y te digo algo ella aun te ama después de todo este tiempo, aun con lo que le hiciste - dijo mirándolo feo

- Y tu mejor que nadie sabes también que no la he podido olvidar, que ella sigue siendo el amor de mi vida y por lo tanto a quien voy a amar con toda la eternidad, y que nunca me perdonare esos segundos de desliz con Montserrat

- Si lo se James y te creo, ella también te ama con toda su alma, eres el único hombre que ha estado en su vida todo este tiempo aun cuando no le faltaron pretendientes, ella jamás les dio una oportunidad , nunca les dejo entrar en su vida por que tu eres la única persona que ella ha amado

- Pero no se como pudo hacerme esto, esconderme que estaba esperando a Harry

- Ella te lo iba a decir el día que tu también le ibas a pedir matrimonio y el día que se fue, pero tu como siempre arruinando todo

- Pero no se pudo mínimo haberme mandado una lechuza o yo que se o bueno esta bien no pero ahora que regreso por que no me busco y me dijo que teníamos un hijo, aun cuando ella no me perdone, es mi hijo por Merlín, no me puede prohibir verlo no me pude negar

- Si pero ella no sabia como hacerlo - el la miro incrédulo - digo no es un tema casual que digas ah hola James ya regrese, estoy bien y todavía te amo, ah por cierto tenemos un hijo de 15 años y se llama Harry

- Pues mínimo pudo haber dicho eso

- Aja si yo creo que la hubieses matado en ese mismo momento y por como eres nunca le hubieses perdonado eso

- Y quien dice que la voy a perdonar tan fácilmente

- Nadie, pero sabes que nunca le ha mentido u ocultado cosas de ti a Harry y que él te ha querido siempre, por como eres realmente -el asistió - ahora lo conoces sabes que es un chico excepcional y sabes la primera palabra que dijo Harry fue papa

- Pero fue a un desconocido Mar

- No, no lo fue ella siempre desde muy pequeño le dejo claro quien eras y para referirse a ti siempre le enseñaba una foto tuya y cuando él dijo papa señalo la foto y se acercó a ella - James tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, su niño siempre lo había reconocido y él era su papa desde siempre y para siempre

- Mar no quiero estar aquí, yo quiero estar con Harry, recuperar a Lily decirle que la amo con toda mi alma, que nunca la he olvidado, que me a hecho tanta falta, que no la odio por haberse ido, por haberme dejado y alejado de Harry- las lagrimas salían por sus ojos y no se podían parar - y si quiere formar una familia, la familia que siempre debimos ser

- Lo siento James en esto si no te puedo ayudar, mira por de mientras vuelve a acostarte, aun estas débil y eso quiere decir que aun estas en el limbo y la decisión de regresar es tuya- el sonrió ante eso entonces regresaría - y del estado de tu cuerpo- el la miro interrogante - y créeme estas muy mal esta muy lastimado, lo siento -dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal

Él se acostó y miro al techo ¿que pasaría? ¿Podría regresar o se quedaría definitivamente ahí?

- James - el miro a su amiga que estaba ya por salir - si decides regresar dile a Sirius que lo amo con toda mi alma

- El aun te quiere como la primera vez, jamás te ha olvidado tu eres el amor de su vida - ella sonrió ante esto

- Gracias, pero ya es tiempo que rehacer su vida, y que ponga mas interés en las parejas que le busca mi hijo se empeña demasiado sabes -dijo sonriendo

- Se parece mucho a ti en ese aspecto

- Tenia que sacar algo de mi aunque fuera pequeño

- Se parece mas a ti lo que crees

- Si - dijo sonriendo - a el dile que me perdone por no haber estado con el todo este tiempo - sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer y a caer unas pequeñas lagrimas - que no fue mi intención

- Tranquila que no fue tu culpa, tu no querías dejarlo - él se había levantado y se había acercado a su amiga, la abrazo mientras ella seguía llorando

- Dile que lo amo con todo mi corazón, que es la persona mas importante d mi vida, que siempre ha sido y será mi bebe, y que siempre lo voy a estar cuidando aun cuando él no se dé cuenta, y que siempre voy estar en su corazón como el esta en el mio y recálcales a Sirius y a el mil y un veces que los amo - James asintió, ella rompió el abrazo y se seco las lagrimas - vuelve a acostarte y descansa volveré mas tarde para ver que pasa si regresas o no

La miro nuevamente y la abrazo, y regreso a la cama donde había despertado, se acostó, tomo una sabana y se tapo por que sitia frio, miro a la puerta donde su amiga la veía todavía con los ojos aguados, retiro su mirada y vio al techo, solo un momento mas y escucho a la puerta cerrarse, entonces cerro los ojos

* * *

un pequeño paréntesis entre lo que es el limbo...¿regresara James?, y bueno conocimos a Marlene quien en vida fuera la esposa de Sirius, bueno claro es mi percepción de que no todo acaba en la muerte como dijo el gran Albus Dumbledor: la muerte es la siguente aventura

gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia espero que les guste este capitulo y que lo comenten

los quiero a todos

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

**AMY**


	21. Deseos del Alma

**_Capitulo 18 Deseos del Alma_**

Sintió como alguien la movía pero no quería despertar era un sueño tan bonito pero al tratar de voltearse sintió su cuerpo caer lo que le hizo abrir los ojos en ese instante, sin embargo el golpe de la caída nunca llego ya que la persona que la había despertado la amortiguo y se encontró entonces con unos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente

-Lo siento no quise despertarte de esta forma, ¿estas bien? ¿te hice daño?

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, y creo que el que se hizo daño eres tu con el golpe que te diste - dijo con una risita que contagio a su acompañante y ambos empezaron a reír

Shhh que escandalosos -les interrumpió una tercera voz desde las escaleras - oh lo siento no quise mbos empezaron a reírinterrumpir - dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa regresando por donde había venido

Cabe destacar que la observación del chico no estaba fuera del lugar, ya que la posición en que encontró a sus compañeros de casa no era la mas conveniente, él estaba tirado en el piso, de hecho se había golpeado la cabeza, y la chica estaba totalmente encima de él, solo con la cabeza levantada actualmente mirando hacia donde se había ido le chico

- Hay que mal pensado - dijo la chica levantándose de encima de su amigo

-Si, y a todo esto que haces acá en el sillón a las 7 de la mañana - contesto mientras se sentaba en el piso

-Me quede esperando que mas, pero cierta persona también acaba de llegar ¿no?

-Si la enfermera me dejo quedarme con mi papa toda la noche pero ahorita me saco para que le pudiera cambiar sus vendajes otra vez

-Y ¿como sigue tu papa?

-Igual, no ha habido ninguna mejoría, ahora con la luz del día lo vi mas pálido -comento el muchacho mirando a la nada - sigue inconsciente pero tiene una cara de paz total que me asusta, es como si… como si… si… estuviera muerto-dijo el chico mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-No tranquilo eso no pasara ya veras - dijo su amiga acercándose para abrazarlo - se recuperara debes tener fe Harry - el chico asistió pero no dejaba de llorar, ella beso la coronilla de su amigo con gesto cariñoso - piensa en que se pondrá bien y al fin podrás hablar con tu madre y tal vez la barrera de silencio entre ellos desaparezca y puedan ser una familia esta vez

-Si, gracias Herms, gracias de verdad, no sé que haría sin ti en estos momentos - entonces se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ella tuvo un leve sonrojo un solo instante, entonces el joven la abrazo

-Bueno creo que mejor suben a sus habitaciones para que descansen mejor por que el piso no se ve muy cómodo chicos - dijo Neville bajando por las escaleras, los aludidos voltearon y miraron a su amigo - buenos días ¿Harry como esta mi padrino?

-Sigue igual Neville no ha tenido cambios desde ayer - el joven asistió y se acercó a su compañera a quien le extendió el brazo para ayudar a levantarse, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo solo

-Gracias, con permiso iré a bañarme, nos vemos chicos - dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-Y tu debes hacer lo mismo hermano, yo iré a ver a mi padrino a la enfermería- Harry asistió mientras tomaba el rumbo a su habitación

Sirius había despertado momentos antes que entrara la enfermera para sacar a Harry, se había acercado a su amigo del alma y lo veía con el rostro sereno, sin inmutarse siquiera por la angustia que el sentía y todos los que le conocían

-Vamos hermano tienes que recuperarte, regresa con nosotros, no puedes irte tu también al igual que ella - dijo mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de su difunta esposa y madre de su hijo, el amor de su vida

Entonces oyó la voz de la enfermera en la cama de al lado que despertaba a su sobrino, y al escuchar que cambiaria los vendajes de su amigo decidió salir junto con Harry del lugar, no por que no quisiera estar ahí sino al contrario, solo que no soportaría verlo en ese estado, entonces se quedo sentado en las sillas enfrente a la entrada mientras el chico se iba a su sala común, se sumió en sus pensamientos hasta que unos pasos lo sacaron de estos

-Como sigue? - pregunto el recién llegado - creí que estarías dentro

-No… - dejo un pequeño silencio y prosiguió- le iban a cambiar sus vendajes y no podía verlo en ese estado, no otra vez - Remus solo asistió, se sentó al lado de su amigo, puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar un poco, ve a darte un baño y a tomar algo, yo te avisare si hay algo nuevo

Sirius no dijo nada y siguió el consejo de su amigo, se levanto y se perdió por el largo pasillo

Habían pasado tres días desde el ataque que había sufrido en Hogsmeade y en su mente aun estaba la imagen del el con muchas cortadas en su cuerpo, y aun al recordarlo sus ojos le empezaron a arder y algunas lagrimas amenazaban por salir, no sabia nada de él, quería saber como estaba, quería volver a ver sus ojos, mirar su sonrisa, quería tocarlo pero no le era posible, solo sabia que estaba en Hogwarts pero eso no le era suficiente, había leído la lechuza de Harry de que él y Hermione estaban bien y eso la tranquilizaba.

Aun estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta, se limpio la lagrima que le había corrido por la mejilla y murmuro un

-Adelante

-Doctora solamente quería informarle que la persona que iba a ser trasladada de Hogwarts acaba de llegar- al oír esas palabras su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, pero no sabia por que

-Que traslado? - pregunto la mujer - a mi no me avisaron nada

-Creí que lo había leído le deje el informe en su escritorio esta mañana- le informo su asistente - el profesor Dumbledor aviso ayer en la tarde que hoy temprano trasladarían al señor Potter, solo que como ya se había ido ya no le avise y se lo deje en esta carpeta - dijo dándole un folder con muchos papeles, ella lo tomo y lo empezó a leer, pero no termino de hacerlo y se levanto de su lugar para salir casi corriendo de su oficina, con su asistente atrás

-A donde llevaron al señor Potter

-A la sala de terapia intensiva, donde están todos los aparatos de médicos muggles - la mujer dejo rápidamente a su asistente para ahora si correr por los pasillos de San Mungo

Cuando llego la habitación vio por el vidrio que lo estaban terminando de conectar al ventilador, electrocardiograma, y a otros aparatos que usaban los muggles para las personas en coma, junto a varias soluciones de distintos colores, se cambio antes de entrar al lugar y ahí solo estaba una estudiante de medimagia haciendo el informe del estado actual del paciente

-Como esta? - pregunto mirando a la joven

-Esta estable sus signos vitales están un poco bajos pero dentro de lo normal, el informe que mando Madame Pomfrey decía que su corazón ha estado muy débil pero que ayer ya empezó a latir con mas fuerza

-Y ya has terminado tu informe? - la chica asistió, y le entrego la hoja que estaba escribiendo - te puedes retirar por favor , necesito checar algunas cosas

-Si, claro directora, con permiso - se acercó a la maquina y checó los datos puestos por la joven momentos antes, dejo después el papel en la mesa para después sentarse en el lecho y tomar la mano del enfermo -por favor no me hagas esto James, recupérate, sé que eres fuerte y que puedes salir de esta, ya no te podemos ayudar por que todo depende de ti, solo podemos fortalecer tu cuerpo pero el que tu regreses es tu decisión, por favor no te vayas, hazlo por Harry, Sirius, Remus y por mi, por favor no me dejes - unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos al verlo en ese estado y no pudo mas se levanto cuidando no hacerle daño al dejar su mano otra vez sobre el lecho y se acercó a la salida, no podía verlo así, sentía que su corazón se encogía, que se le oprimía no podía de ninguna forma seguir ahí

-Pero profesor yo tengo que ir - decía un muchacho de cabello azabache de forma desesperada - es mi papa no puedo estar acá muy tranquilo cuando el esta en coma en un hospital

-No Harry, ya te he dicho que no - repuso el hombre serenamente - tienes clases, además no hay mucho cambio de que estés acá o allá ya que el señor Potter sigue en coma

-Pero profesor no puedo dejarlo solo

-No esta solo Harry, esta en San Mungo y ahí esta tu madre y ella no lo dejara solo, pero te prometo que en cuanto despierte, te daré permiso para que vayas, incluso puedes ir el sábado en la tarde y el domingo si así lo quieres

-Pero... - intento replicar el muchacho

- No te preocupes Harry, tendrás noticias, le puedes preguntar a tu mama, o cuando regrese el profesor Black o Lupin de ir a verlo

-Esta bien profesor - dijo el chico ya rumbo a la salida, al ver que no lograría lo que quería

Salió del despacho y se dirigió a la lechuceria, le mandaría una carta a su madre pidiéndole, y estaba seguro que tendría que implorar por que le diera información de su padre

Querido Harry

Esta es la tercera carta que te mando esta semana y sé que te digo lo mismo, todo sigue igual, amor mio, no sabes como me gustaría darte otra noticia, pero tu papá sigue en el mismo estado, no ha mostrado mejoría alguna desde que fue trasladado acá, y como dijo la señora Pomfrey ya nada podemos hacer por que todo depende de él, créeme cuando te digo que ya intentamos otras cosas pero no han funcionado, hijo sé que has de estar triste, y tu sabes que daría mi vida si es posible para ahorrarte este sufrimiento, pero esto no es algo que este en mis manos

Esperando darte otras y mejores noticias

Te quiere tu mama

Se dejo caer en la cama después de terminar de leer la carta, decía lo mismo que las anteriores, y también lo que le decían Remus y Sirius cada vez que regresaban del hospital de ver a su padre.

Tantos días sin poder verlo y al fin al día siguiente en la tarde iría junto con Sirius y Remus a verlo y no regresaría hasta el domingo en la tarde

-Puedo pasar? ¿Harry estas aquí? - pregunto una voz desde la puerta

-Pasa Herms - respondió el chico desde su cama

-Cómo estas? ¿Qué te dijo tu mama, Cómo sigue tu papá?

-Pues sigue igual, dice que no ha tenido ninguna mejoría

-Lo siento de verdad, quisiera poder hacer algo

-Yo también Herms pero no podemos, Dumbledor tenia razón aun cuando estuviéramos en el hospital con no tendría algún cambio y creo que estorbaría y estresaría mas a mi mamá

-Si solo podemos esperar noticias, pero anímate mañana vas con Remus y Sirius a visitarlo

-Si es verdad aunque aun no le he dicho a mi mama, aunque no creo que este por que mañana y pasado son sus días de descanso

-Es cierto tampoco le has dicho que tu papa ya sabe de ti, ni que es profesor de acá ¿verdad? - el chico asistió - pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar

-Pues prefiero que tarde por que sé que me querrá matar por no haberle dicho antes - dijo con cara de culpa - bueno mejor dejemos de pensar en cosas que no podemos ayudar y vamos a comer

-Si - dijo la chica mientras veía verlo irse al cuarto de baño

-Oye Herms puedes despertar a Ron por favor

-Si claro - dijo mientras iba hacia la cama de su compañero - Ron vamos levántate es hora de cenar - decía la chica mientras lo movía

-Otros cinco minutos mamá

-Ron yo no soy tu mamá, soy Hermione, así que levántate o te quedas sin cenar - al escuchar el nombre de la castaña abrió los ojos de puro susto

-Granger que demonios haces aquí, es la habitación de los chicos

-Pues eso ya lo se - dijo mientras se volteaba para que no notara su sonrojo provocado por ver al pelirrojo con el pecho descubierto - solo que vine a ver a Harry y él me dijo que te despertara

-Potter - gruño el mientras se levantaba

-Ya estoy listo Herms vámonos, vaya si pudiste levantarlo y muy rápido además, gracias pequeña - le dijo mientras se acercaba con ella hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir del cuarto se dirigió a su compañero- apúrate Ronal - y cerro la puerta antes que una almohada lo alcanzara

-Maldito Potter

Ese día no tenia que estar ahí, era su descanso pero no podría estar tranquila mientras el estuviera en esa sala, conectado a tantas maquinas, inconsciente, era muy tarde ya, y había perdido la noción del tiempo, tenia asuntos de Hospital que atender esa mañana así de había llegado desde muy temprano, pero ahora que los había terminado estaba ahí, no como medimaga, sino como visita, familia o lo que fuera, no había casi gente en los pasillos, ya que en esa área él era el único, así que la única persona que estaba al pendiente del paciente se acababa de ir y no regresaría hasta dentro de como dos horas o antes si ella se iba rápido.

Remus había avisado que llegarían hasta en la noche por unos asuntos que tenía que resolver, ya era tarde y por lo tanto ni Frank ni Alice iban a ir en esos momentos así que estaba sola

Desde el día que había ingresado no habían estado solos, siempre que ella llegaba había alguien ya fuera su asistente o aquella estudiante de medimagia, que ahora que lo recordaba no le había preguntado su nombre, no era que le importaran las personas cuando él estaba así

-James, sé que tal vez no me estés escuchando, y que me vea ridícula aquí hablándote cuando tu estas en coma y sé que tal vez lo tenga que repetir en otro momento, pero no importa te tengo que pedir perdón, perdón por no haberte dicho que Harry venia en camino, o que teníamos un hijo cuando te vi otra vez, o por haberte dejado, sin decirte nada, y haber desaparecido todo este tiempo, pero fue por cobarde, tonta y todo lo que tu quieras pero la verdad es que tuve miedo, miedo a perderte, a sufrir, a que ya no me quisieras, ahora sé que fui una tonta, no espero que me perdones por todo el daño que te hice, por todo lo que te he ocultado todo este tiempo, pero te lo tenia que pedir, no puedo creer que haya tenido que pasar esto para que te lo haya tenido que decir - ya sus lagrimas eran ríos que salían por sus ojos sin señales de parar - de verdad sé que no me perdonaras o al menos no tan fácilmente, que siempre me reprocharas que te haya alejado de tu hijo y estarás en todo tu derecho y te juro que no diré nada, por que sé que es verdad estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, y solo te pediré que no reproches nada a Harry, por que él no tiene la culpa de nada, él solo fue al igual que tu una victima mas en todo esto, una victima de mis decisiones, de mi dolor, así que te pido perdón por todo esto - en un impulso lo beso en la frente (no podía en la boca por que tenia un tubo metido), no supo por que, tal vez fue el momento, o quizá era algo inconsciente que quería hacer desde que lo volvió a ver, pero fuera una razón u otra lo había hecho y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar - te amo, nunca en todo este tiempo lo he dejado de hacer, te amo James Potter, eres el amor de mi vida y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar, te amo por que fuiste mi primer amor, por que eres el padre de mi hijo, y por qué esto es mas fuerte que yo, por eso te tienes que recuperar James, para que te lo pueda decir de frente

En ese momento el monitor empezó a sonar más y mas fuerte, su frecuencia cardiaca estaba subiendo muy rápido y si seguía así tendría un infarto

-No por favor, no - susurro, mientras se ponía a administrarle medicamentos muggles para bajarle sus latidos - no por favor James no me dejes no puedes irte, no me dejes - decía cuando ya tenia el rostro empapado, y aun hacia todo lo posible por estabilizarlo ya que el primer medicamento no había funcionado - James, ¡no! - grito cuando la maquina marco el inicio de un inminente paro cardiaco, ella empezó a golpearle el pecho, y empezaba con maniobras de resucitación, cada vez mas rápido, estaba sola y solo dependía de ella, todo esa área estaba vacía - no por favor no te vayas no me dejes, te amo James, te amo, no puedes dejarme - le había puesto nuevas medicinas, muggles, pociones, todo y no respondía, sus lagrimas caían por su rostro, estaba cansada pero no podía parar, no podía dejarlo morir, pero su cuerpo no aguanto mas y sus fuerzas la abandonaron cuando mas las necesitaba, callo de rodillas, ahora solo temblaba sobre su pecho, llorando impotente, con el corazón en la mano, sus ruegos y suplicas no habían servido por mas que grito, pues había perdido contra la muerte, había perdido al amor de su vida, y lo que mas le dolía es que había dejado sin padre a su hijo nuevamente, pero esta vez para siempre, no podía, solo le quedaba llorar - No, por favor, no te vayas - dijo mientras seguía llorando, había perdido al amor de su vida y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar ni nadie la podía ayudar, pero deseo desde el fondo de su alma que fuera diferente y que el regresara de la muerte

* * *

_aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo un poco emotivo lo se, me costo un poco escribirlo pero fue un escape de mi mundo real la verdad que ahora si ya no aguantaba y escribir siempre me tranquiliza, la verdad espero con ansias las vacaciones quiero tener un poco de respiro de la facultad_

_bueno si mas que decir me encantaría saber que si les gusto o no y gracias a Aonia por haber comentado, gracias gracias de verdad aquí hubo un poco de H/R/H jaja es algo divertido_


	22. Solo Segundos

**_Capitulo 19: Solo Segundos_**

Sirius, Remus y Harry habían llegado al hospital no hacia mucho, sin embargo no habían entrado al quedarse en shock por lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro.

Harry había querido correr con su papa pero Remus lo detuvo al saber que el chico solo estorbaría los trabajos de su madre, veían todos los esfuerzos de la mujer a través del gran vidrio de la habitación, la veían ponerle medicamentos, golpearle el pecho y después la maniobras de resucitación, los tres veían la desesperación en su rostro y el alma se les fue a los pies al verla caer sobre sus rodillas ahogada en su llanto, con la cara hundida entre las telas y la piel del padre de su hijo

No escuchaban nada pero podían sentir la desesperación, impotencia y una mezcla de tantos sentimientos que la mujer tenia y que ellos sentían también, un nudo se formo en la garganta de cada uno, pero el joven de ojos verdes fue el que no pudo seguir mirado la escena, y se volvió a donde estaba su profesor mas cercano, lo abrazo y le trasmitió todo su apoyo aun sin palabras

Sirius no podía dejar de ver la escena, no lo podía creer, su amigo, su hermano de toda la vida se había ido, lo había dejado así como paso con su esposa, entonces entendió mas que nunca lo que sentía la mujer de la habitación, así como él, ella había perdido a la persona que amaba, aun en diferentes situaciones, ambos ya no podrían estar juntos nunca mas. Un sollozo ahogado lo saco de sus pensamientos y entonces se volvió a donde estaba su ahijado y su amigo, para darle su apoyo

.-.

La castaña estaba en las mesas de la sala común haciendo su tarea para el lunes cuando un pelirrojo se le acercó, estaba de buen humor así que decidió molestarla

-Hola Granger, ¿que haces?

-Ah hola Weasley haciendo mi tarea

-Ah ¿y ese milagro que no estas con Potter?

-Harry no esta, el director le dejo ir a San Mungo a visitar al profesor Potter, fue con los profesores Lupin y Black, regresa mañana

-Pues espero que el profesor ya este mejor

-Si yo también

Dejo de hablar mientras la chica volvía a su trabajo ignorando su presencia pero él no le podía quitar la vista de encima, había cambiado mucho en esas vacaciones, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, pero nunca seria de él, por que a ella le gustaba Potter

Ella sentía la mirada del chico en su persona, era intensa y después de unos minutos la empezó a incomodar, se sonrojo ligeramente el cual disimulo moviendo la cabeza para dejar caer un poco de su cabello en su rostro, trato de volver a su trabajo pero no se concentraba así que mejor decidió fingir que lo estaba haciendo pero no pudo mas y fue que pregunto

-Que tanto miras Weasley? - con una voz de reto

-Que - atino a decir a decir el joven a sentirse descubierto - no, nada, solo quería encontrar lo que te ve Potter

-Eres… eres un imbécil Weasley - dijo la chica parándose rápidamente y con voz enojada y corrió a su habitación olvidando completamente que dejaba su tarea en la sala común

Llego a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama, y fue entonces que sintió sus lagrimas caer, por que se había puesto así, eso nunca le había pasado, ella ya no lloraba por cualquier cosa, pero sus palabras le habían dolido, se quedo acostada ahí hasta que se fue quedando dormida

.-.

Un par de chicos venia bajando las escaleras rumbo al gran comedor, uno venia sumido en sus pensamientos y el otro buscaba a su hermana entre los grupos de alumnos que pasaban cerca

-Hola Neville, Black - saludo una chica uniéndose al grupo y con un tono despectivo al decir el apellido del otro chico

-Hola Shirley - le respondió Neville, mientras su amigo seguía perdido en sus pensamientos- que tienes Luca, que piensas - le pregunto al chico al ver como ignoraba a la chica, la cual también estaba asombrada

-Sabes Neville tengo un presentimiento

-presentimiento? - pregunto la chica

-Si Crozseira, como si algo malo fuera a pasar ¿crees que algo le haya pasado a mi tío James, Neville?

-Mmm no creo Luca, pero si quieres ahorita que terminemos de cenar te acompaño a la lechuceria para que le mandes una carta a tu papa

-Si, por favor y gracias Nev

-No hay de que

-Hola hermano - dijo una voz muy alegre, alcanzándolos antes de entrar al comedor - hola Luca, hola Shirley, podemos cenar con ustedes hoy por favor, anden ¿si? - dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado refiriéndose a ella y su amiga

-Claro que si Jess - le respondió su hermano cuando ya se iba a su respectiva mesa

.-.

En ese instante escucho un pip, pip, estaba la tiendo, su corazón estaba latiendo nuevamente, levanto la vista hacia el aparato que marcaba que él había regresado, que marcaba los débiles latidos de su corazón, no salía de su shock y aun con la cara marcada, y sin quitar sus manos del pecho de su amado no podía dejar de ver el monitor y entonces fue que sintió un rose cálido, ligero como una pluma pero con la capacidad de darle algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica que fue capaz de recorrer su cuerpo en milésimas de segundo

Bajo su mirada ahí vio los dedos de el aun con tantas agujas insertadas estaban cerca de sus manos, entonces volteo hacia su rostro y ambas miradas, esmeralda y chocolate se encontraron

-James - susurro entre asombrada y feliz, mientras una sonrisa aparecía por el rostro de ella

Rápidamente quito el tubo de su boca, y acomido una manguera ligera en su nariz

-James, no te fuiste, no me dejaste - dio con una sonrisa, había olvidado su aspecto, solo le importaba el, que estuviera bien y que no importaba nada mas

-Lily - dijo el con una sonrisa, iluminando así su rostro pálido, alzo su mano y la tomo por la mejilla - estas bien

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tu estas bien , que estas aquí, con nosotros, los vivos - mientras tomaba mano, recargaba su rostro contra la palma de el - te amo James - lo dijo viéndolo a los ojos, sin dudar, abriéndole su corazón nuevamente y con los sentimientos a flor de piel - te amo con todo mi corazón, mi alma con todo mi ser, gracias por no irte - entonces se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, sintiéndose entonces tan feliz

!-[if !supportLists]- !-[endif]-Yo también te amo Lily aun cuando en este momento seas alguien mas, seas Chantal Brooks - ella regreso a la realidad en ese momento

.-.

Llevaban unos minutos consolando al chico, pero Sirius ya no podía mas con su dolor y nudo en la garganta, decidió soltar de su abrazo al joven y volvió la vista a la ventana que daba la habitación donde estaba su amigo y lo que vio lo dejo helado, su amiga y madre de su ahijado estaba feliz nuevamente por que su amigo seguía vivo, quiso correr a la habitación a ver a su amigo, quiso gritar pero no podía hacer nada, estaba ahí viendo solamente sin poder moverse si quiera, pero cuando vio a la mujer besar a su amigo se volvió a su ahijado y a su otro amigo

-Remus, Harry, no esta muerto - ante lo dicho el castaño soltó al chico y este se volvió para contemplar a sus padres hablar -James no esta muerto chicos - dijo mientras se ponía en marcha al interior de la habitación

-Mamá, papá - dijo al entrar

-Harry -respondieron con sorpresa ambos

-Pero que haces aquí hijo - le pregunto su padre

-Pues el profesor Dumbledor me dio permiso venir con Remus y Sirius - los aludidos asistieron

-Creí que llegarías mas tarde Remus

-Tu lo sabias? - la mujer negó

-Harry no me aviso que venia, solo sabia de Remus

-No creí que estuvieras acá, por eso no te avise, lo siento mamá

-Y no debería estar, pero no podía dejar a tu papá solo y en su estado así que decidí hacerle compañía hasta que llegara Remus

-James hermano que bueno que regresaste al mundo de los vivos - este sonrió

-Si, pero te mandaron un mensaje canuto - este puso cara de confusión

-Un mensaje ¿para mi? - al ver que su amigo asistía pregunto - ¿quien?

-No tienes una idea? Alguien que te ama aun después de la muerte

-Marlene -dijo el de ojos grises en un susurro

-Sip, dijo que te ama con toda su alma, aun después de todo este tiempo, que junto a Luca fueron lo mejor que le paso en toda su vida y después de la muerte, que siempre ha estado con ustedes cuidándolos, queriéndolos, y que nunca van a estar solos

-Gracias hermano - James asistió - en verdad gracias por esto, no sabes cuanto significa para mi

-James, si viste a Marlene eso quiere decir que … - la frase quedo en el aire pero todos los presentes lo entendieron

-¿Muerto? - a completo James y todos asistieron

-Si… - respondió la única mujer en la sala - aunque fueran solo segundos

-Se podría decir que no del todo según lo que me dijo Marlene que me quede en el limbo - dijo tratando de tranquilizar a los presentes aunque no lo consiguió

* * *

perdón el retraso pero ya es fin de semestre y estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes, pero bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo nuevo y avisando que es el penultimo, asi que este fic llega a la recta final :)

espero que les guste y sus comentarios, gracias a Aonia por comentar y como veras nuestro querido James no murió la verdad no tenia corazón como para matarlo, y a Shio que también comento, que bueno que te gusto el fic, la verdad es que si hay errores de redacción o no gusta las señas de separación el servidor :P, pero la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, gracias por fijarte y decirme, prometo que ya que temine mi semestre lo arraglare, por que ahorita por lo general no tengo tiempo para ver tantos detalles :S

hasta la otra semana nos leemos con el capitulo final, gracias

ciao...

**AMY**


	23. Solo tu

**_Capitulo 20 Solo tu_**

Al dia siguiente seria navidad pero la felicidad que sentía no era por eso, ese dia era especial aun más que cualquier otro, aun que todas las navidades de su vida, bueno solo había un dia que podría ganarle y ese era el dia que había nacido su hijo.

Se dio otras vueltas mas en la cama, no había podido conciliar el sueño por mas de media hora esa noche, pero aun así no estaba cansada, estaba acostumbrada a no dormir algunas noches por sus guardias en el hospital, se sentó en la cama y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada comprendiendo que eso era solo algo de lo mucho que había cambiado

Y se sintió feliz, la mirada verde de su reflejo le cambio esa idea quizá no era exactamente un cambio, si no que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y era como debía haber sido desde hace muchos años

Se levanto de la cama y se sentó frente al espejo, tomo un cepillo y empezó a pasarlo por su largo cabello, y pensó en como había vuelto a tener el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes cambiados mese atrás al regresar a Inglaterra, al regresar a su pasado, un pasado que la había alcanzado y ahora era parte de su presente

.-.-

_Estuvieron un rato mas hablando en la habitación del hospital pero ya era muy tarde, Harry tenia mucho sueño y se quedaba dormido, así que su mama lo llamo para llevarlo a su oficina y ahí pudiera dormir ya que el chico se negó rotundamente a ir a su casa y regresar al dia siguiente_

- _¿Entonces esto era lo que me estabas escondiendo? - dijo la mujer volviéndose a mirar al joven_

- _¿Mande?_

- _Me refiero a que no me habías dicho que conocías a tu padre, que James sabia de ti y que convivías con el _

- _Lo siento mama, yo no quería escondértelo pero sabia que si te decía que mi papa estaba en Hogwarts y que era mi profesor de transformaciones eras capaz de regresarme a Australia y yo no quería - trato de explicar, mirando al piso y sonando como una excusa_

- _Si tal vez lo hubiera hecho, y todo por que no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo y aun ese rato moría de miedo - se acercó y lo abrazo fuerte mente - lo siento Harry de verdad siento haberte puesto entre la espada y la pared, pero creo que hiciste bien en no decirme has conocido muchas cosas de tu padre en poco tiempo y se nota que se llevan bien_

- _Sip, nos llevamos muy bien es una gran persona igual a como me habías dicho que era y no hay nada que perdonar sé que lo hacías para protegerme y para protegerte a ti también, pero a todo esto ¿como sabias que te escondía algo?_

- _Harry soy tu madre, se supone que tengo que saberlo y bueno tal vez no te veía pero sentía que no me contabas todo en tus cartas, llámalo como quieras, intuición femenina o instinto maternal_

- _Si creo que todas la madres saben todo por que Neville dice que tampoco le puede mentir a su mama, y que cuando lo intenta siempre lo termina descubriendo y le va peor - ambos empezaron a reír a lo dicho por el chico_

- _Hablando de el creo que le debes escribir una nota avisándole que tu padre ah despertado, deben estar preocupados Luca y el_

- _Si, ahorita la escribo - se volvió a mirar a la mujer con sus ojos verdes y la duda reflejada en estos_

- _¿Que pasa hijo?_

- _¿Y ahora que pasara? _

- _Que pasara ¿de que? ¿a que te refieres?_

- _A papa y tú, ¿van a volver a estar juntos? _

- _No lo se_

- _¿por qué?_

- _Bueno es que no hemos hablado al respecto, solo habíamos intercambiado unas palabras cuando ustedes entraron ese rato_

- _Ups, perdón por haber interrumpido_

- _No para nada, creo que llegaron el momento justo, la verdad no sé que hubiese pasado si hubiésemos estado mas tiempo solos - dijo mientras ingresaban a su oficina - mira acá esta la tinta y acá están los pergaminos - dijo sacando de un cajón de su escritorio las cosas_

_.-.-_

_Una conversación parecida estaban teniendo los hombres que se habían quedado con el enfermo_

- _Y ahora que va a pasar James_

- _No te entiendo Remus_

- _Pues si que pasara entre tu y Lily _

- _No se, no hemos hablado de ello_

- _Como que no han hablado - exclamo el de ojos grises_

- _A ver Sirius, acabo de regresar de un coma, y cuando despierto ella estaba llorando, trate de tranquilizarla, y hasta se le había olvidado que en ese momento era otra persona y que no lucia como la Lily que todo mundo conoce, y de hecho acababa de llamarla por su verdadero nombre cuando ustedes entraron_

- _Claro tu siempre tratando de demostrar que sabes mas de lo que aparentas _

- _Te juro que no fue eso Remus, solo que no se verla así, me hizo querer decirle que yo sabia todo_

- _Y nosotros interrumpimos_

- _Claro como siempre, arruinando el momento - haciendo referencia a una vez cuando estaban aun en el colegio, y ya tenían dos meses siendo buenos amigos y claro después de haber hablado antes con Marlene y Alice donde ellas le dijeron que su amiga estaba completamente enamorada de el pero que no se lo quería decir por que no quería ser lastimada al darse cuenta que era una mas en su lista, quiso pedirle que fuera su novia mientras daban un paseo por el lago en un atardecer de primavera y Sirius y Remus interrumpieron su gran confesión y petición, todo porque lo llamaba McGonnagal por la travesura de la mañana, como si no pudieran esperar_

_.-._

_Querida Hermione, Luca, Neville y Jessica_

_ Quiero decirles que mi papa ha despertado hace apenas un rato de hecho momentos después que yo llegue aquí, tuvo una crisis que hasta mi mama creyó que había muerto pero gracias a Merlín que no fue así y ahora esta despierto y con nosotros, mañana que llegue les platico más_

_Que pasen una buena noche _

_ Harry_

- _Ya vez Luca y tu que te preocupaste y andabas paranoico ayer_

- _No estaba paranoico, ya leíste lo que pone Harry, que estuvo muy mal que hasta lo creyeron muerto, eso es lo que yo presentí Nev_

- _Esta bien pues ya no digo nada_

- _Creo que es mejor que volvamos a la cama -dijo la castaña_

- _Si hasta mañana chicos - se despidió la menor de todos, volviéndose a la entrada de la habitación de su hermano_

- _Espérame Jessica, hasta mañana chicos, que descansen_

_Todos los que no pertenecían a esa habitación salieron, ya era muy tarde pero era una noticia importante así que no les importo levantarse de su cama_

_.-.-_

_Era muy temprano aun, todos estaban durmiendo menos ella, no hacia mucho que se había levantado y estaba aprovechando para vigilar el estado en que se encontraba el paciente de esa habitación_

- _¿Que haces aquí?- dijo una voz que no esperaba y que la hizo saltar ligeramente de un susto_

- _Solo venia a checar como estabas, como iban tus signos vitales y todo_

- _Y ¿como están?_

- _Bien, estas estable hasta ahorita, no ha habido cambios bruscos ni nada alarmante, si sigues recuperándote de esta manera te daré de alta en unos días a lo mucho una semana_

- _Genial, gracias Lily - ella asistió y quiso evitar su mirada, se dio la vuelta - Lily - la volvió a llamar el hombre deteniendo su caminar rumbo a la salida - creo que tenemos que hablar_

- _Si - dijo ella volviéndose pero con la mirada en el piso, sintiéndose indefensa ante su mirada, su presencia, su todo_

- _Lily, no te sientas mal por todo esto, no te odio ni te tengo rencor por no haberme dicho antes lo de Harry, no te niego que si me moleste mucho cuando me entere, pero ahora ya todo desapareció como por magia, todos esos sentimientos negativos se olvidaron cuando te vi a mi lado al despertar, se por qué lo hiciste, sé que viste lo de Montserrat y sé que tu reacción fue por que te sentiste traicionada, pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca tuve algo con ella, que nunca sentí nada por ella, y fue ella quien me beso, que no le respondí ese beso y si no la aleje enseguida fue por que estaba en shock como para reaccionar al momento pero te juro que en cuanto regrese en mi la aleje, sé que tal vez digas y creas que son excusas nada mas pero es la verdad, sabes que nunca te faltaría, por que eres la única persona que he amado con toda el alma, solo tu has sido, eres y serás el amor de mi vida, y lo mas importante es que te amo Lily Evans, te amo y nunca dejado se sentirlo_

- _Oh James- dijo ella abrazando al hombre con lagrimas en los ojos - yo también te amo aun después de todo este tiempo nunca te olvide, lo siento de verdad, si se lo que paso con Montserrat y perdón por todo el mal entendido que arme por mi idiotez - él puso una de sus manos en su mejilla y seco sus lagrimas, después puso un dedo en sus labios _

- _Shhh ya no sigas, todo eso esta en el pasado, ya no tiene por qué volver que te parece si lo olvidamos y solo volvemos al inicio _

- _¿Al inicio? No, mejor en donde nos quedamos ¿Qué te parece?_

- _Si me gusta mas esa idea, entonces solo queda hacerte una pregunta _

- _¿Una pregunta? - pregunto mientras sentía su estomago encogerse_

- _Si una pregunta que te iba a hacer el dia que te fuiste -ella estaba emocionada tenia una idea y se empezó a poner cada vez mas nerviosa - sé que tal vez este lugar no sea el indicado, ni el mas romántico ni la situación la mas adecuada pero no puedo aguantar mas Lily Evans ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿quieres ser mi esposa y compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo? - ella no cabía de la emoción pero aun había un pequeño detalle por arreglar_

- _Antes de contestarte necesito hacer algo - el la miro con duda y temor pensando una negativa pero ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, se levanto del lecho y saco su varita, apunto a su cabello, dijo una palabras en un susurro que el no entendió y después hizo lo mismo con sus ojos, volviendo estos a sus colores originales después que ella lo hiciera -ahora si ya eh vuelto definitivamente - dijo mientras se volvía a acercar, le tomaba la mano al enfermo, mientras le veía brillar los ojos a él pensando que ella se vería igual o quizá mas emocionada - si, si quiero, si quiero casarme contigo, y pasar el resto de mi vida juntos te amo James_

_ .-.-_

Aun recordaba la emoción de Harry cuando le dijeron que estaban juntos nuevamente y que se iban a casar, y ella no cabía de felicidad cuando Sirius después de enterarse y haber salido por una hora, regreso con el encargo de James que era su anillo de compromiso, todos estaban muy felices por ellos, sus compañeros de trabajo se habían sorprendido de su cambio y otros la habían reconocido, había regresado a su nombre nuevamente y todo había vuelto a ser como antes

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, se hecho crema en todo su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse, se puso una bata y comenzó a secar un poco su cabello con su varita para después cepillarlo, cuando tocaron la puerta

- Adelante - dijo mientras se seguida desenredando el cabello

- Y yo que creí que te tendría que levantar

- Pues ya ves que no Alice, de hecho no pude conciliar el sueño, estoy tan nerviosa amiga

- Si ya lo creo, pero no te preocupes es normal en la novia

- Y al parecer también en el novio - dijo una de las dos mujeres que estaban entrando también a la habitación

- Si tu futuro esposo esta a punto de hacer una zanja en el salón y eso que aun esta en pijama - dijo la otra mujer que la acompañaba

- Maggui, Sahara vinieron - exclamo feliz la novia

- Claro que si hermanita

- Por supuesto cuñadita, sabes que nunca nos perderíamos tu gran dia

- Muy bien entonces manos a la obra chicas -dijo Alice a las otras dos

Después de un buen rato de las tres mujeres para con la pelirroja, se vieron satisfechas con su trabajo, traía un maquillaje, suave, natural pero que le realzaba increíblemente su belleza natural, resaltando su mirada esmeralda con el delineador y los colores base, su cabello recogido a la mitad y el resto suelto y en rulos, sobre el recogido habían puesto el adorno de flores que llevaría y de este se desprendía el velo, dándole un toque angelical, inocente e incluso mayor juventud de la que aparentaba ya que aun cuando tenia 35 años, no le calculaban mas allá de 30, pero ahora se veía como de 23 o 25 años

- Hija te ves hermosa, mas de lo normal - dijo una mujer de edad entrando a la habitación

- Gracias mama Karime - dijo ella con una sonrisa y corriendo a abrazar a la mujer

- Creo que ya es hora que te pongas el vestido Lily

- Si - dijo tomando el vestido para abrirle la cremallera y después quitarse la bata y meterse en el, Alice se acercó para ayudarle a cerrarlo, mientras que Maggui le alzaba el velo para que no estorbara y Sahara le arreglaba algunos detalles al frente

- Lista amiga ahora solo falta poner los accesorios

Karime le puso un collar de oro algo grande que caída en cascada de su cuello que uso ella cuando se caso al igual que Sahara y Maggui, su puso un liguero de color azul y se puso pulseras en ambas muñecas y en eso tocaron la puerta, era Remus que traía una cajita con el anillo de novia de la familia Potter, Lily se lo puso

- Creo que ya esta todo amiga - dijo Alice - a ver repasemos, algo nuevo - y vio las pulseras - algo viejo - la pelirroja enseño su anillo - algo prestado - señalo su cuello - y algo azul - dijo señalando su pierna donde estaba el liguero

- Ya llego el ministro - dijo su hermanita al asomarse por el ventanal - todos están ya listos para empezar

- Si mira ahí esta James, se ve tan nervioso - dijo Alice riendo

- Voy a avisar a Jhon que ya vas a bajar hija, para que se vaya preparando - dijo la señora Karime saliendo

- Si nosotras también ya vamos bajando - dijeron su hermana y cuñada saliendo de la habitación, dejándola sola con su amiga

- Gracias Al por todo, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti

- No hay de que amiga, sabes que para esto estoy y que siempre puedes contar conmigo

- Sabes creo que a Marlene le hubiese encantado estar aquí

- Si lo se, pero no te preocupes por que ella siempre esta aquí con nosotras

La mujer asistió, se miro, nuevamente en el espejo y se puso en marcha despacio y con la ayuda de su amiga al alzar la cola del vestido

.-.-

El pelinegro de anteojos estaba tan nervioso, se estiraba y miraba para todos lados buscando una señal de que su futura esposa ya estuviera por entrar pero no había nada

- Ya tranquilo amigo

- Respira, James, cálmate, si vendrá, es vez no se va a ir

- Bueno a menos que hayas hecho alguna idiotez, otra vez - el novio lo miro mal y este sonrió felicitándose al ver que había quitado aunque sea un momento la tención de su amigo - bueno pues no ya me cayo

- Si mejor Sirius y tu también Remus, ya cállense - no había terminado de hablar cuando la música empezó a sonar anunciando el inicio de la ceremonia y la entrada de las damas de honor

Primero ingreso Alice del brazo de su esposo Frank, ella traía un vestido rojo, color que le realzaba su belleza y le daba sensualidad, era straple, ajustado hasta la cintura realizando así su figura, con adornos de brillos con un largo hasta la rodilla, y con un vuelo y volumen el cabello negro recogido de lado y parte de el cayendo por delante del lado izquierdo con unas pequeñas ondas, después entro Sahara del brazo de su esposo, también traía un vestido rojo del mismo largo pero era halter, en tela de gasa que le daba mayor volumen a su falda y mucha vista en la parte superior, el cabello lo traía suelto liso y con un crepe en la parte superior al final entro Maggui junto con Charles luciendo un vestido de una sola manga, de color rojo y el largo hasta la rodilla, con una caída suave y ligero volumen, el cabello lo traía recogido en un moño pero dejando libre algunos mechones en la parte de enfrente, los varones incluidos Remus y Sirius traían puesto un traje de color negro y camisa roja combinando así con las damas de honor y una corbata negra lisa

Cuando la ultima pareja llego hasta el frente y ambos tomaron su lugar con los demás, lo chicos estaban del lado derecho y las mujeres del izquierdo

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar cuando la novia del brazo de un hombre ya grande ingreso al lugar, James olvido todo lo que estaba a su alrededor en cuanto vio a su futura esposa caminar a paso lento, sonriendo, irradiando felicidad pero con una mirada de nerviosismo ante la atención de los presentes, lo cual desapareció cuando sus miradas se encontraron

James no podía dejar de verla, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, su vestido era de color marfil, ya que se había negado rotundamente a usar uno blanco, mismo color del velo, pero que a la vez se perdía o se unía al tono de su piel tan claro, era largo con volumen normal de un vestido de novia, straple con bordados de color crema, ajustado hasta la cintura por un corsé, ese vestido realzaba su figura y dulzura, James por su parte traía un esmoquin negro y comisa blanca, con un moño también negro, tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos que despertaron cuando sintieron sus manos juntas y a Jhon Nicols diciendo unas palabras a ambos

- Cuídense, respétense y ámense sobre todas las cosas - les dijo mientras envolvía con sus manos las de los novios

- Gracias papa Jhon /señor Nicols - respondieron al mismo tiempo ambos, el señor le dio un beso en la mejilla a la novia y se fue a sentarse junto a su esposa

- Pueden sentarse por favor, estamos hoy reunidos para unir a esta pareja en matrimonio, el matrimonio es… - inicio el ministro pero ninguno de los dos estaba poniendo atención solo estaban concentrados en ellos mismos mirándose con profundo amor, un amor que no había cambiado aun con todo el tiempo y las cosas que habían pasado, después de un rato salieron de su ensoñación cuando escucharon sus nombres - James, Lily ¿hay algo que quieran decirse? - ambos asistieron y James fue el primero en hablar

- No hay nada que te pueda decir que tu no sepas, sabes que te amo, que eres el amor de mi vida, y que todo el tiempo que no estuviste a mi lado fueron un infierno para mi, pero me has dado el regalo mas grande esta vida, nuestro hijo, y estas por darme mas, algo que el dinero nunca ha podido ni podrá comprar, una familia y tu amor, te prometo nunca fallarte y estar a tu lado hasta que me quede el ultimo aliento de vida, te amo Lily Evans gracias por existir y aceptar ser mi esposa - dijo mientras tomaba el anillo matrimonia de una cajita de la mano de Sirius y se lo ponía en el dedo a su casi esposa

- Gracias James, gracias por todo lo que me has dado, por tu amor y por el tesoro mas grande de mi vida, nuestro Harry - voltio a ver a su hijo que le sonrió - solo has sido tu el amor de mi vida, y solo eh soñado en estar junto a ti todo este tiempo y nunca separarme de ti, eres mi luna, mi sol, vida y mi corazón James, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ser tu esposa mientras tenga un aliento de vida, porque eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y mas allá - termino de decirle mientras le deslizaba su alianza matrimonial en su dedo

.-.-

La recepción se estaba llevando de la manera mas tranquila y sin contratiempos, todos se divertían, bailaban y estaban contentos, Remus bailaba con una pareja un poco inusual, había accedido a las insistencias de Luca Black y había invitado a Nimphadora Tonks, auror y sobrina de Sirius, una simpática muchacha blanca, hermosa y con un curioso color de cabello rosa chicle, que aun cuando la hacia ver un poco rara, le daba un toque encantador.

Sirius reía de lo mas divertido en una de las mesas con una de sus ocupantes, que era auror como el y tía de la pareja de baile de su hijo, Luca bailaba con su compañera Shirley Crozseira, quien por alguna razón había accedido a ir con el después de solo dos insistencias, ya no lo insultaba y Luca ya no la molestaba tanto como antes, quizá ambos habían madurado un poco y un pequeño sentimiento empezaba a florecer en el interior de la chica, Harry y Hermione, habían ido juntos a la fiesta pero no eran pareja, ambos bailaban juntos en ese momento, se divertían Harry intentaba bailar ya que tenia dos pies izquierdos, cuidaba no pisar a su pareja y ella reía al observar a su amigo tan preocupado al realizar los "simples" pasos, Neville platicaba con Ron y reían juntos, cuando la música paro sonó una copa llamando la atención de todos los presentes

- Creo que es hora que el padrino y la dama de honor - dijo Remus mirando a Sirius primero y luego a Alice - digan unas palabras, adelante por favor

- Pues primero que nada - comenzó el pelinegro - quiero desearles toda la felicidad y el éxito en esta nueva etapa de su vida, su vida juntos, solo decirles que se cuiden, que se quieran y respeten, que compartan la mayor cantidad de momentos juntos por que la vida nos da sorpresas desagradables a veces y dolorosas - dijo mientras su voz quería cortarse al recordar a su difunta esposa - pero espero que la vida de ustedes juntos sea muy duradera, no dejen que pequeños pleitos los separen y los alejen de las personas que aman, espero su familia sea muy feliz y por favor Lily, James no se olviden de nosotros sus amigos - termino diciendo con una sonrisa, dándole su lugar a Alice

- Yo también quiero desearles toda la felicidad del universo, y sé que lo serán por que se aman mucho, espero que su familia pueda crecer mas - dijo sonriendo y los novios también rieron - sé que ya esta Harry pero creo que el querría un hermanito o hermanita - el aludido asistió también divertido viendo la cara de su madre que le quería reñir - quiero que sean tan felices como yo he sido con mi esposo todo este tiempo que llevamos de casados o quizá mas, sé que nada ni nadie los podrá separar y que pondrán todo el empeño de salir delante de los problemas que se les presenten, por que el estar juntos no le ha sido fácil así que se valoran mas, gracias esto es todo y salud por los novios y por la nueva familia Potter - termino sonriendo y alzo su copa

- Salud - repitieron todos alzando también sus copas, incluidos los novios

- Eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y mas allá - dijeron al mismo tiempo y se unieron en un beso casto pero lleno de amor, mostrando a los presentes y al mundo entero, todos los sentimientos que se tenían

* * *

¡Hola! A todos creo que ahora si me pase de largo pero ya que es el final así que creo que esta bien, espero de verdad que les guste el capitulo y que la historia completa haya sido de su agrado

Gracias a todos los lectores, a los que tienen en favoritos la historia y a los que comentan, de verdad que les debo mucho.

Pd: la frase de _Eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y mas allá _no es mía, ( ya quisiera jaja) la saque del fic En la Torre de Tokyo de Mikki Chan basado en Sakura Cardcaptors que mega recomiendo si alguno no la ha leído, así que estos son los créditos creo

Y esto es todo hasta la próxima…

**AMY**


End file.
